El verdadero heredero de Griffindor
by sieteazulesespadas
Summary: En su mundo Harry es acogido por su padrino, Sirius. Conocido como el niño-que-vivió. En esta realidad Harry será capacitado desde temprana edad para hacer frente a su destino y atender sus propios problemas. Todo esto en el transcurso desde que Harry inicia su ingreso al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... ¿Será capaz de hacer frente a su inminente destino?
1. Chapter 0

Hola, este es mi primer fan fic de Harry Potter, les pido paciencia. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. El romance vendrá, aunque no muy rápido creo. Aclarar que los personajes y la historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, que es la autora de Harry Potter y la creadora de todo este mundo. Sin mas que decir espero disfruten la historia.

Capítulo 0: ¿Cuándo comenzó todo?

Esta historia tiene inicio unos días antes del onceavo cumpleaños de un joven mago, su nombre es Harry Potter. Este día cambiaría por completo su vida y la razón es muy sencilla, puesto que ha recibido la carta de su ingreso a la academia de magia más reconocida en toda Inglaterra, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La institución más prestigiosa del país a la cual un novicio de la magia puede soñar asistir. Aun cuando a Harry ya se le hablo de su inevitable ingreso a Hogwarts no pudo evitar estar eufórico de compartir esta experiencia con la única persona que hasta ahora podía llamar su familia. Su padrino y tutor Sirius Black.

Su aceptación es un hecho confirmado, después de todo tenía en sus manos un documento escrito con el sello de la institución que acredita la legitimidad de dicha carta que esta remitida a su nombre. El envoltorio es un fino papel que decía:

"Para el distinguido señor Harry Potter-Black, Dirección Adjunta: Grimmauld Place, casa número 12, Londres, Inglaterra"

Debajo de esta frase esta la fecha que indica el día 31 de Julio de 1991, el lugar de donde fue enviado y el sello de la escuela. Al abrir la carta se puede ver el contenido completo de dicho escrito. Que tiene impreso en tinta con un elegante color verde esmeralda el siguiente mensaje:

"Estimado Señor Potter-Black:

Nos complace anunciar que usted ha sido admitido oficialmente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Dentro de los próximos días se le enviará la documentación y la matricula respectiva. Les adjuntamos la lista de los materiales que serán requeridos durante su primer año escolar en Hogwarts:

Se le solicita al alumno llevar para la clase de pociones los siguientes utensilios:

\- Caldero de plata, cobre o peltre.

\- Frascos de vidrios de tres tamaños distintos.

\- Un cuchillo de plata.

\- Mortero y almirez.

\- Balanza de cobre.

\- Una varita.

Para Herbología:

\- Guantes de piel de dragón.

\- Orejeras.

\- Estiércol de dragón.

\- Estiércol de Mooncalf.

\- Bibliografía obligatoria, Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos de Phyllida Spore.

Trasformaciones:

\- Bibliografía obligatoria, Guía de transformación para principiantes por Emeric Switch.

Encantamientos:

\- Bibliografía obligatoria, El libro reglamentario de hechizos clase 1 por Miranda Goshawk.

Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras:

\- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, autor Quentin Trimble.

Historia de la Magía:

\- Una historia de la magia, autor Bathilda Bagashot.

Astronomía:

\- Telescopio.

Posdata: Las clases se inician el 1 de Septiembre del presente año.

Se despide atentamente.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Orden de Merlín – Primera Clase, Gran hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, jefe Supremo y Director de Hogwarts.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

Después de ojear la carta. Una indescriptible sensación de ansiedad y alegría se mezcla en el corazón de un joven mago que ha sido admitido en Hogwarts. Harry esta rebosante de felicidad a lo que llama a su padrino a gritos:

— ¡Sirius!, ¡Sirius!, ¡Ven a ver la carta que ha llegado! He sido admitido para ir a Hogwarts — anuncia un feliz Harry Potter.

Sirius que escucho los gritos de su ahijado sonríe ante la noticia y se alegra por él. Ya que él principal propulsor de la idea de que Harry asista a ese colegio. Sirius le conto a Harry muchas historias de su estadía en Hogwarts junto a su padre y los Merodeadores. Harry creció alimentado de todas esas alucinantes aventuras que son narradas con gracia por su protagonista. Cuando el hombre llego al salón principal donde esta Harry el pequeño niño le dio un fuerte abrazo indicándole la carta en su mano. Sirius le desordeno el pelo y le dijo:

— ¡Enhorabuena, cachorro! Desde ahora podrás asistir a la misma escuela que tus padres y yo asistimos — comento Sirius con un dejo de nostalgia.

Harry le paso la carta a Sirius indicándole que dentro del contenido de la carta había cosas importantes como los materiales requeridos entre otras cosas. Sirius al ver la cantidad de trabajo que le espera por delante solo pudo emitir un largo suspiro. A Sirius le encanta pasar tiempo con Harry y se ha encariñado mucho con el pequeño de once años. Sin embargo, siempre tuvo problemas para actuar como una figura paterna para su ahijado. Y las responsabilidades que conlleva ser el tutor legal del muchacho son demasiadas. Por suerte, cuenta con la ayuda de Remus Lupin, también conocido como Lunático. Lupin fue otro de los grandes amigos de Sirius que pertenecía al singular grupo de los Merodeadores. De hecho, fue este último quien le socorría cada vez que había un problema con Harry. Si bien es cierto que Sirius sabe cuidarse solo. Nunca destaco por ser demasiado responsable y eso también se traspasa a Harry.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Lupin aparezca en la residencia Black, el lugar donde Sirius y Harry viven desde que Sirius reclamo a Harry. Lupin es un visitante ocasional que pasa a supervisar como van las cosas. Lupin sabía que su amigo, aunque ya era grande seguía siendo un niño. Lupin saluda tanto a Harry como a Sirius y estos le cuentan acerca de la reciente noticia sobre el ingreso de Harry a Hogwarts. Lupin se puso muy contento de escuchar aquella novedad y le dice a Harry:

— Me alegro por ti, Harry. Tú siempre has querido ir al lugar donde tus padres se conocieron — se expresó Lupin.

Harry asiste con un movimiento de cabeza a la frase del hombre lobo. Lupin le pide la carta a Sirius y observa de primera mano el documento. Luego de aquello le dirige una mirada a Sirius que inmediatamente se percata del mensaje de su amigo. Este sin perder tiempo le da instrucciones a Harry:

— Harry, puedes dejarme un momento a solas con Lunático — le pide.

Harry se da cuenta de la tensión que hay en el momento, pero entiende que su presencia no es requerida y se marcha. Unos momentos después solo quedan Sirius y Lupin en la sala. Sirius se apoya contra la pared y le pregunta a Lupin:

— Y bien, ¿Qué fue esa mirada de hace un rato? — consulto Sirius sin rodeos.

Lupin se acerca al sofá que hay en la sala y se sienta antes de responder. Él se acomoda y responde a Sirius:

— He venido precisamente a conversar contigo. Respecto al ingreso de Harry a Hogwarts… me imagino que sabes por qué — asevero Lupin.

Sirius intuía aquella respuesta de Lupin. Si bien es cierto que es algo normal que un descendiente de magos fuese llamado a asistir a Hogwarts. El caso de Harry es especial por varios motivos, pero la principal de todas esas razones es que Harry es el niño que vivió y eso conlleva un sinnúmero de cargas que Harry aun no dimensiona. Durante el tiempo que Harry ha estado bajo la tutela de Sirius se las han arreglado para protegerlo de los peligros que se han presentado, pero no hay garantía que eso no sucedería en el futuro. Sin embargo, hay otras circunstancias que han llevado a que tanto Sirius como Lupin a estar alertas y ese acontecimiento sucedió algunos meses atrás.

Aquellas circunstancias se refieren a la cualidad que Harry posee para manifestar su magia de manera involuntaria desde que es muy pequeño. Esta capacidad se activa cuando Harry es sometido a situaciones de estrés o simplemente pierde el control de sus emociones. Estos episodios tienen como consecuencias que la magia de Harry sea liberada sin control ocasionando graves daños en el entorno y pueda dañar a terceros en el futuro. Dado que Sirius y Lupin son dos magos muy competentes se las han arreglado para mantener esto bajo control, pero una vez que Harry asista a Hogwarts eso no va a ocurrir. Es por esto que Sirius le encargo a Lupin la tarea de echarle una mano con este problema y esta es la razón por la cual Lupin ha venido el día de hoy.

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo:

— Me imagino que ya encontraste alguna respuesta al problema de Harry para controlar su poder mágico — señalo Sirius.

Lupin se mostró tranquilo y suspiro ante la actitud infantil de Sirius, que siempre le delega las tareas pesadas como había pasado tantas veces en el pasado. Lupin tiene una respuesta tentativa ante la insinuación de Sirius y le hablo:

— Esa afirmación no es del todo correcta… Canuto… — hizo una pausa Lupin.

Sirius le observa expectante, pero no dice nada. A lo que Lupin se da un tiempo para formular una respuesta y le indica:

Verás, después de estudiar un poco descubrí, que han existido casos como el de Harry. En donde se describen a hijos de magos con un inusual poder mágico que no son capaces de dominar sus capacidades y que al estar sujetos a cambios fuertes de emociones como el miedo, la ira, la desesperación o la frustración liberan sus poderes de forma descontrolada sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo… Tras indagar al respecto y evaluar los factores que se presentan en estos casos llegue a la conclusión que la solución para aliviar el problema de Harry es enseñarle Oclumancia — responde Lupin.

Al escuchar la última palabra que dijo Lunatico, Sirius quedo un poco sorprendido. No comprendía muy bien que era exactamente la Oclumancia tan solo tiene un poco de información al respecto. Pero, no puede entender como la Oclumancia podría ayudarle. Lo que sabe Sirius al respecto es que es una rama muy oscura de la magia tan solo eso. Sirius ve a Lupin y le vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que conocer algo tan oscuro como eso puede ayudar a Harry a controlar su magia? — pregunto Sirius un poco intrigado.

Lupin al escuchar la duda de Sirius responde de la siguiente forma:

Puede que no lo sepas Sirius, pero la Oclumancia es el arte de impedir el acceso a los sentimientos y a los pensamientos que hay en tu mente, es decir, la Oclumancia permite a quien la ejerce crear escudos mentales que impiden a intrusos entrar en tu mente para descubrir lo que sientas o pienses. De tal forma, que si le enseñamos a Harry este tipo de magia el será capaz de controlar sus emociones de mejor manera y mantener sus poderes bajo control — aclaro Lupin.

Sirius al escuchar la respuesta de Lupin quedo mucho más tranquilo. Pero, el problema siguiente sería: ¿Quién puede enseñarle a Harry la Oclumancia? Es claro que Sirius no sabe del tema. Solo pudo dirigirle una mirada a Lupin que decía tienes que sacarme de esta. Lupin se quedó callado unos segundos y le dijo a Sirius:

— Tranquilo Canuto. Yo me ocuparé de enseñarle a Harry en el corto tiempo lo que pueda sobre Oclumancia — afirmo Lupin.

Sirius al escuchar la respuesta solo se quedó a mirar a Remus por unos instantes. No pudo dejar de pensar en cómo la vida de un pequeño como Harry se ha vuelto tan difícil. Estar obligado desde tan temprana edad a aprender tan oscuros conocimientos de la magia solo le hacía cuestionarse sobre si está haciendo bien su trabajo. Después de todo Harry solo tenía once años y estos deberes le coartan de tener una infancia normal. Sirius se quedó mirando una foto que había puesto Harry en el salón donde están James, Lily y Harry sonriendo. Se quedó fijo en ella y dijo:

— Lo siento, tanto compañero… aun cuando tú y tu familia me ayudaron tanto… No fui capaz de devolverle a Harry esa ayuda. No pude darle aquella infancia normal que tanto tu como Lily querían — se recrimino Sirius con amargura.


	2. Chapter 1

Aquí, traigo el siguiente capítulo espero sea de su agrado. He leído los comentarios y me sorprende un poco algunos de ellos. Agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de postear sus impresiones. Me ayuda a saber que les parece y si lo estoy haciendo bien o no.

No me quiero alargar demasiado, pero de aquí en adelante las continuaciones serán más extensas, pero eso significa que no publicaré tan rápido como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Espero puedan comprender.

Hasta la próxima.

Aclaro que tanto como los personajes como el mundo pertenece a la autora de la saga J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo I: Los últimos días de vacaciones y el callejón Diagon.

Sentado en su cuarto esta un joven de once años, de pelo negro desordenado, delgado, de tez blanca, ojos tornasol que pasan de un apagado gris a un pálido verde esmeralda. El escribe sobre un diario con hojas de pergamino con una pluma con tinta de un verde oscuro sobre el papel. Aquí, plasma sus experiencias pasadas de los últimos días, en donde acontecen los hechos más significativos para su persona. Escribe con ahínco sobre las páginas lo siguiente:

"Día, veintiséis de Agosto de 1991:

Hoy ha sido otro largo día de entrenamiento de Oclumancia. Lupin me ha estado enseñando a cómo mantener mi mente despejada, sin pensamientos o emociones. Es algo muy difícil, pero he ido progresando semana a semana. Es más tanto el cómo Sirius me animan diciendo que tengo mucho talento para esta rama de la magia. Aun cuando no es lo más entretenido que he hecho, sin duda no deja de ser interesante; después de todo los primeros días tan solo me pasaba leyendo diversidad de libros para aprender la teoría que hay detrás de la Oclumancia.

A pesar de que mí tiempo se ha vuelto más escaso, también me ha servido para darme cuenta que, debo aprovechar mis ratos libres. Aprovecho para leer de distintas cosas, ya que el mundo mágico siempre me ha parecido de lo más interesante.

Mi vida con Sirius es muy divertida, puesto que siempre está animado para hacer bromas a Lupin y unas cuantas veces le he ayudado en eso. También, he aprendido un poco acerca del quidditch (el deporte más popular entre los magos) Sirius me ha enseñado a montar en escoba y me dijo que le recuerdo a mi padre por la manera que vuelo en la escoba. Sin embargo, no todo es genial, en la residencia Black está Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la casa Black, siempre esta amargado y rara vez hace alguna de las instrucciones que se le dan, pero es muy divertido hacerlo enfadar. Como la vez cuando Sirius me dio lecciones de volar en escoba dentro de la casa y el reto era capturar a Lupin que se unió al juego más tarde.

Estoy esperando ansioso el día de mañana, ya que iré a comprar los materiales para ir a Hogwarts, y también, obtendré por fin mi propia varita. Además, Sirius me adelanto que me tiene preparada una sorpresa, aunque sospecho que esa sorpresa tiene que ver con mi regalo de cumpleaños que no ha llegado"

El joven Potter termino de escribir con cansancio en todo su cuerpo. Las lecciones sobre Oclumancia lo desgastan mucho y Sirius siempre lo está poniendo a prueba ingeniando nuevas formas de jugarle una nueva broma lo que termina por minar las pocas energías que le quedan. El chico presa del sueño cerro su diario, dejo la pluma sobre el tintero y apago las luces para irse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Harry está durmiendo muy a gusto cuando oye los gritos de Sirius que provienen de abajo. El cuarto de Harry está en la segunda planta. Harry lleno de energía se levanta con rapidez y se ducha. Posteriormente, se viste y sale disparado al salón donde Sirius está tomando el desayuno junto a Lupin que está leyendo el periódico con el nombre: "El Profeta". Ese es el diario más popular en Londres y todos los magos lo leen… a excepción de Sirius, que prefiere leer la revista mensual para magos donde salen fotos de la bruja más sexy del mes. Sirius que se cuenta de la presencia de Harry lo saluda:

— Ya estás despierto, Cachorro… desayuna para que vayas con Lupin a comprar tus materiales — menciono Sirius.

Harry está un poco decepcionado al escuchar las palabras de Sirius. Claro no es que no le agrade Lupin, pero digamos que el muchacho tiene cierta inclinación por el desordenado hombre de cabello negro. Lupin, ágilmente, se percata de la decepción en el rostro de Harry y le proporciona un salvavidas a Sirius diciendo:

— Harry, entiendo que desees ir a comprar tus útiles en compañía de Sirius, pero sucede que Sirius tiene asuntos urgentes que atender… Es por eso que iras conmigo — señala el hombre lobo.

Harry es demasiado honesto para esconder su descontento ante la noticia, pero comprende que hoy no podía ser acompañado por Sirius. El dueño de casa termino su desayuno y se despidió de ambos, aunque con Harry siempre fue más afectuoso. Pasaron unos veinte minutos antes de que Harry termine su primera comida del día. Lupin que ya había terminado le espera acabando su lectura matutina. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos salieron de la casa con destino al callejón Diagon. Lupin y Harry se fueron conversando gran parte del camino acerca de las cosas que Harry encontraría al ir a Hogwarts. El camino se hizo bastante corto para Harry que junto a la grata compañía de Lupin hizo el viaje bastante agradable. Ambos se detuvieron en un viejo bar, que está al lado de una tienda de música y una librería. Curiosamente los únicos que notan el extraño lugar son ellos para sorpresa de Harry, ya que la mayoría de la gente que pasa a su alrededor son muggles (personas que no puede hacer magia) y salen o entran de la librería o la tienda de música sin percatarse de este curioso lugar. En la fachada frontal del lugar está escrito el nombre del Caldero Chorreante. Harry que nunca ha venido para acá le pregunta a Lupin:

— ¿Qué es el Caldero Chorreante? — se preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Para Lupin la expresión dubitativa del pequeño Harry fue de lo más divertida. Cosa que a Harry no le agrado demasiado. Lupin le explico a Harry sobre el Caldero Chorreante:

— Este lugar mí querido Harry. Es un punto de reunión para todos los magos. Y como verás más adelante es un bar, aunque puede dar la impresión de ser un lugar de mala muerte siempre hay gente interesante a la cual conocer… pero no te preocupes no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí — señalo Lupin.

Harry no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la respuesta de Lupin y solo se apresuró a seguirle. El lugar esta abarrotado de gente y muchas de esas personas saludan a Lupin llamándole por su nombre Remus. Lupin avanza con Harry hasta la cantina donde al parecer el dueño está atendiendo la barra. El hombre era un tipo bajo, con la cabeza con forma de nuez y arrugada, con diminutos ojos negros y casi sin dientes. Harry al verlo se sorprendió un poco y pensó:

— Este tipo es tan feo como este lugar — refiriéndose al mal gestado dueño.

El sujeto se acerca a Lupin y le estrecha su mano, en señal de saludo. Y le pregunta:

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Remus — hablo el dueño con una sonrisa.

Lupin le contesta:

— Vengo a acompañar a mi pequeño amigo, Harry. A comprar sus útiles para su primer año en Hogwarts… Tom — menciono Remus.

Tom quedo mirando a Harry por unos momentos y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Y se estremeció, en un instante, luego se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

— Pero que grata sorpresa. Por fin puedo conocer en persona al Señor Potter. Es un placer, mi nombre es Tom y soy el dueño del Caldero Chorreante — le tendió la mano a Harry.

Harry le devolvió el saludo. Aun cuando ya lleva un tiempo viviendo en el mundo mágico no tuvo muchas oportunidades para salir de la residencia Black y menos interactuar con otros magos con excepción de Sirius y Lupin. A Harry le desagrada la excesiva atención que recibe a causa de su nombre. Sirius siempre le menciona que después de convertirse en el niño-que-vivió se transformó en una celebridad en el mundo mágico y todos los magos conocen su historia. Esta circunstancia le llamo la atención a Harry e investigo al respecto y descubre que su nombre figura en libros de distintos temas como Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia del siglo XX, entre otros textos. Harry siempre ha deseado una vida normal y su fama no facilita a que esto ocurra. Es más fue todo lo contrario todas las personas del bar se apresuran a saludar al chico acabando con la paciencia del joven de la cicatriz. Lupin noto esto y le dirigió una mirada a Harry que le responde con otra mirada.

Lupin capto el mensaje de Harry que le decía: "Quiero irme". Cuando todos los presentes saludaron a Harry, Lupin le habla a Tom:

— Tom, va siendo hora de que me lleve a Harry. Espero podamos vernos en otra ocasión — se despide Lupin.

Tom asiste junto con los demás que les dan un poco de espacio. Lupin y Harry se marchan hacia un patio trasero que está rodeado por una muralla de ladrillos, un basurero, hierbas seca y colillas de cigarro. Lupin saca la varita y le da unos golpes a la pared de ladrillos en forma certera, y el último ladrillo que toco se estremece y se retuerce. Luego de unos segundos se ensancha el agujero dejado por los ladrillos que se acomodan, de tal forma que, abren el paso a un callejo rodeado de tiendas que se extiende de manera serpenteante hasta más allá donde la vista les permite observar. Harry solo esboza una sonrisa en su rostro y mira a Lupin que le dice:

— Bueno, Harry este es el Callejo Diagon. Aquí compraremos todo lo que necesitas para tu estancia en Hogwarts — acoto Lupin entrando en aquella calle.

Harry siguió a Lupin que se adentra dentro del callejón. Hay muchas personas que transitan por toda la calle que está llena de tiendas, gente saliendo entrando de ellas, niños observando los escaparates de las tiendas. Lo que más llamo la atención a Harry fue lo aglutinado que esta una tienda llena de niños de distintas edades donde varios de ellos comentan:

— ¡Mira es la nueva Nimbus 2000!, ¡Es la escoba más rápida que existe! — exclama uno de ellos.

Los comentarios variaban dependiendo de cada uno, pero todos realzan las cualidades superiores del producto. Lupin trata de captar la atención de Harry, quien de manera distraída observa todo a su alrededor sin tratar de perderse de ningún detalle. Harry que se percata de la llamada de atención de Lupin. Y este le habla:

— ¿Harry tienes dinero suficiente para comprar tus materiales? — le pregunta el hombre.

Harry le responde de manera afirmativa, ante su pregunta. Lupin, por su lado, camina hasta una tienda de nombre Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones. El lugar tenía un enorme mostrador con maniquíes vestidos de hermosas túnicas. En distintos modelos y estilos. Lupin entro seguido de Harry el lugar no es demasiado grande y se pueden ver varios vestidores separados por hileras largas de telas. Lupin se detiene y se dirige a Harry:

— Harry, aquí compras tu uniforme. Espérame aquí. Mientras voy a comprar tus libros de texto. Si estás listo, antes de que yo llegue. Puedes preguntar a alguien sobre la tienda de varitas Olivander e ir a comprar tu varita — señalo Lupin.

Harry vio como Lupin se marcha saliendo de la tienda. El comenzó a mirar a hacia todos lados y vio a una señora rechoncha que está desocupada. Sin perder tiempo Harry se acercó a ella y le pregunto:

— ¿Disculpe, me puede atender? — dijo Harry tratando de llamar la atención de la señora.

Ella se dio vuelta y observar quien le está dirigiendo la palabra y ve a Harry cerca de ella. Una sonrisa adorna el rostro de la mujer y le contesta a Harry:

— ¡Pero, que niño tan lindo!... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — pregunto la señora.

Harry le quedo mirando por unos instantes y le responde:

— Vengo a comprar mi uniforme para Hogwarts — aclara Harry.

La señora con una sonrisa asiste y le indica a Harry:

— Por favor, espérame allí en aquel vestíbulo. Mientras busco la túnica — señalo la señora.

Mientras que, Harry espera a la señora observa toda la tienda y puede ver como hay otros chicos probándose túnicas. Ellos conversan sobre distintos temas de Quidditch de las escobas, sobre las reglas y distintas jugadas. Harry está escuchando la conversación con interés sobre todo la parte donde se habla que en el colegio Hogwarts también se juega este deporte. Ambos jóvenes parecen un poco mayores que Harry y comentan:

— ¿Vas a probarte para ingresar al equipo de Quidditch? — le pregunta uno de ellos.

Mientras su compañero está siendo atendido por una mujer que le toma medidas y le dibuja en la túnica variados trazos. Una vez que toma una posición más cómoda le habla a su compañero:

— Si intentare hacer las pruebas para quedar en el equipo de mi casa, Slytherin — añadió el chico con un poco de incomodidad.

Harry que con atención escucha la charla entre ambos. Es interrumpido por la señora que le calza la túnica sobre su cabeza. Harry se acomoda la túnica con algo de dificultad. El observa a la señora que saca una cinta para medir y toma nota desde distintas posiciones como sus extremidades, el torso, el ancho de su cuello entre otras medidas. Harry que hizo un esfuerzo en vano para escuchar el resto de la conversación cuando miro en dirección a los dos jóvenes sean habían ido. Harry no podía negarlo está muy aburrido. Una vez que es sacudido un par de veces por aquella señora. Harry que cedió ante el tedio de la situación cerró los ojos esperando a que le anunciaron que ya está listo. Lo que tardo un poco:

— Bien, guapo estás listo. Ahora, necesito que me des la túnica — anuncia la señora.

Harry siguió las instrucciones y le entrego la túnica. La señora en un rápido movimiento le entrego a otra persona la túnica con las medidas y le pregunta a Harry:

— Guapo, ¿Cuántas túnicas vas a llevar? — pregunta la señora.

Harry ojea la lista que tenía en su poder y le solicito tres túnicas para llevar. La señora instruye a uno de sus empleados y le pide a Harry que le siga a la caja registradora cobrándole 15 Sickle (moneda de plata). El niño entrego el monto estimado a la cajera y ella realizo la transacción entregándole una boleta. Ella le dijo que espere a que su pedido esté listo unos minutos. Harry se sentó a esperar y la misma señora le entrego la bolsa, y Harry se marchó despidiéndose. Reviso el contenido de las túnicas y encontró una demás. Él iba a decir algo justo cuando ella le hace un guiño bastante sugerente. A Harry le recorre un escalofrió por todo su espalda y salió lo más rápido posible de la tienda. El un poco agitado pensó:

— Ella es más terrorífica que Voldemort — reflexiono Harry con cierto estremecimiento.

Harry una vez acabo en esa tienda opto por seguir el consejo de Lupin y preguntar a alguna de las personas que pasa por la calle la ubicación de la tienda de varitas Olivander. Los primeros intentos no fueron de lo mejor, pero una agradable mujer de baja estatura y de cuerpo rollizo se dio el tiempo para contestar a las dudas de Harry. La característica más distintiva de la mujer es su cabello rojizo y su amable sonrisa. Ella fue la primera en romper el hielo:

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle lindo joven? — le consulto la mujer.

Harry se acercó a la mujer y le responde:

— Necesito encontrar la tienda de varitas Olivander, ya que no sé dónde se ubica — aclara Harry.

La mujer al enterarse de ello lo mira con cierta familiaridad. Harry no entiende muy bien por qué la señora le mira de esa forma. Lo que lo deja confundido. Ella sin preocuparse le responde:

— Me recuerdas tanto a mis hijos… Perdón por desviarme. La tienda de Olivander queda unas cinco cuadras más allá — dijo la señora indicando hacia el norte.

Harry le agradece su amabilidad y se despide con cierta prisa. Harry avanza en la dirección que la señora apunto y tras caminar aquella distancia se tropieza con una tienda algo destartalada al menos en su fachada frontal. La tienda tenía el título: "Olivander fabricante de excelentes varitas desde…" más abajo se menciona funcionando desde 382 A.C… Este dato despertó la curiosidad en Harry y le invito a entrar en el local. Al acceder al interior de la tienda una pequeña campanilla suena anunciando la llegada de Harry. El lugar es bastante lúgubre, lleno de polvo y algo siniestro. Una enorme escalera cruza todo el local y en cada pared se puede apreciar que está llena de cajas muy pequeñas hasta el techo. También, hay un despacho y una lámpara que ilumina de forma muy tenue el lugar. Harry hace un llamado tratando de establecer comunicación con alguien, pero nadie contesta. Harry espero un poco hasta que siente como un sonido hasta que observa a un hombre mayor. De pelo canoso y alborotado, de cejas pobladas, de tez blanca y piel algo arrugada, una penetrante mirada azul que indaga al pequeño Harry que acompañada de una amable sonrisa le habla:

— Estaba esperando este día… Algo me decía que este día llegaría, señor Potter. Tienes unos ojos muy parecidos a los de tu madre… Siento como si fuese ayer cuando ella vino y compro su primera varita. 26 centímetros de largo, elástica, de madera de sauce… una bonita varita para encantamientos… — menciona el anciano bajando de la escalera.

El anciano se acercó a Harry y esto lo intimidado un poco. La forma en que se comporta el dueño de la tienda fue particularmente excéntrica para el gusto de Harry. El hombre seguía su largo monólogo como si gozara de ventilar a los cuatro vientos sus pensamientos:

— Tu padre, por otra parte, compro una varita de caoba, 28 centímetros y medio, flexible, un poco más poderosa, excelente para transformaciones… Aunque debo corregirme, es la varita la que elige al mago, señor Potter. No es al revés… — el anciano redujo la distancia aún más.

Observo con atención la marca en la frente del muchacho que esta algo inquieto por la peculiaridad de Olivander. Le examino con un largo dedo blanco tocando su frente. Sin más Olivander se separó de Harry y le dijo:

— Yo fui quien vendió la varita que le hizo eso señor Potter… debo confesar… 34 centímetros, una varita y muy poderosa que cayó en las manos equivocadas, debo decir… Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema usted viene a comprar una varita ¿No es verdad? — termino su reflexión.

Harry asiste de manera positiva. Olivander susurro lo siguiente: "Ahora… señor Potter, déjeme revisar" saco una cinta para medir de color plateado y procedió a medir una y otra vez a Harry. Tomo dimensiones de las muñecas, el largo de los brazos, el largo del brazo al piso, el contorno de la cabeza, entre muchas otras medidas. Olivander entre tanto pregunto a Harry:

— ¿Qué mano es la que más utiliza señor Potter? — consulto el hombre de ojos penetrantes.

Harry solo pudo responder:

— Soy ambidiestro, señor — agrego Harry.

Un ligero brillo broto de los ojos de Olivander que asistió y se marchó al interior de la tienda. Se podía escuchar como balbucea, mientras saca algunas cajas de diversos lugares y las lleva al mostrador. A lo que ordena las cajas en el pequeño mostrador le habla a Harry sobre los núcleos que son utilizados para las varitas de esta tienda, algunos de ellos son de plumas de fénix, cabello de unicornio o nervios de corazón de dragón, por mencionar algunos. Añadió algunos datos curiosos que Harry ya conocía. El señor Olivander cuando termino le paso una caja a Harry y le hablo:

— Bien, señor Potter. Pruebe esta varita madera de Aliso, algo rígida, núcleo de nervios de dragón, 24 centímetros, muy buena para las transformaciones… Vamos, ¡Agítela! — exclama el anciano.

Harry saca la varita de su estuche la agita y una diversidad de estantes sale disparados de sus gavetas como proyectiles. Olivanders al darse cuenta solo le quita la varita de las manos y dice:

— No, no, no,no… definitivamente, no. Prueba la siguiente… 27 centímetros tres cuartos, madera de Haya, núcleo de cabello de unicornio, elástica… — le pasa la varita.

Harry nuevamente agita la varita y esta vez destruye un cristal. Olivander le vuelve a quitar la varita de las manos y le pasa otra. Esta acción se repite innumerable cantidad de veces y las varitas se acumulan apilándose sobre el mostrador. A medida que, este fenómeno se incrementa la sonrisa en el rostro de Olivander se ensancha cada vez más y sus ojos brillan destellando en la oscuridad. Una vez Harry acaba con las varitas que Olivander le ha entregado este solo comenta:

— ¿Quién lo diría? Usted es un cliente muy exigente, señor Potter… Pero, debe estar tranquilo todo mago tiene una varita esperando por él. Solo hay que tener paciencia — añade el anciano.

El anciano va un poco más adentro y comienza a sacar otras cajas que están más llenas de polvo. Las sacude un poco y comienza a hablar:

— Creo que tendremos que ser un poco más arriesgados… tal vez si probamos con cosas un poco más inusuales… tal vez… señor Potter, pruebe esta varita. Una combinación poco común… madera de acebo y un núcleo de pluma de fénix, 28 centímetros, bonita y flexible. Inténtelo, señor Potter — lo alentó el anciano.

El resultado fue un poco menos explosivo, pero el rostro del señor Olivander mostro que tampoco es la correcta. A parte de esa varita, las otras fueron un fracaso total. El señor Olivander está dicho de observar a Harry y solo le dice:

— Usted ha demostrado ser todo un reto, señor Potter. Pero, todavía no he acabado — argumenta Olivander.

Olivander tomo todas las varitas y las saco de golpe. Esto llamo la atención de Harry. El anciano le pidió un poco de paciencia y me metió en el fondo de su tienda unos ruidos extraños provienen del interior de la tienda y trae una caja muy distinta a las anteriores. De hecho, esta está en muy malas condiciones y daba la impresión de que ha estado años guardada. Él la puso sobre la mesa y dijo:

— Esta es una varita muy particular, señor Potter… Sin embargo, usted ha demostrado que está lejos de ser un mago con gustos muy convencionales… Creo que, no perdemos nada con intentarlo… Adelante.

Harry tomo la varita y al instante un calor le invadió todo el cuerpo. Luces de diversos colores se despedían de la punta de la varita y el polvo alrededor de la tienda se sacudió de forma violenta por una fuerte brisa que hizo acto de presencia. La primera mirada de Olivander fue de total sorpresa, pero pasó rápidamente a una mirada un poco más sobria. Olivander murmuro:

— Pero, que sorpresa… Vaya… usted es algo señor Potter, no hay duda de ello…

Harry lo mira extrañado y no se inmuta en preguntar:

— ¿Qué quiere decir con ello? — consulta Harry con mucha curiosidad.

Olivander le mira directamente y le responde:

— Verá… Señor Potter, los materiales con que fue construida esa varita son muy inestables, aunque muy poderosos. Y solo un mago de un enorme potencial será capaz de controlar esa varita de forma adecuada… No tengo duda de ello, usted está destinado para grandes cosas… Si…sí..si una combinación excepcional de materiales forman esta varita. Es una obra maestra en sí, 32 centímetros tres cuartos, madera de Pirul, muy elástica y núcleo de pelo de cola de Thestral. Muy buena para duelos, encantamientos y las artes oscuras… — dio un largo discurso.

Harry asistió y sin saber que decir pago por su varita y sin más demora aparece Lupin. Que le pregunta sobre ¿Cómo le fue? Y este le muestra su nueva varita y Lupin le felicita y se marchan a comprar lo que les falta que son ingredientes para Pociones, el telescopio, herramientas para Herbología. No paso mucho tiempo para que terminaran sus compras y regresarán a la mansión de los Black. Al llegar con los polvos Flu a la chimenea de la residencia. Lo primero que aparece es la figura de Sirius que da la espalda a los dos visitantes. Este se da vuelta enseguida y les saluda:

— Lunático, Cachorro han llegado — les recibe el dueño de casa.

Harry va a saludar a Sirius y le da un abrazo varonil. Le comenta que ya tiene su nueva varita y se la muestra. Sirius le sonríe y le desordena el pelo como de costumbre. Luego, intercambia unas palabras con Lunático para llegar nuevamente a Harry y le dice:

— Cachorro tengo un regalo para ti — confeso Sirius.

Harry se sentía feliz por dentro. Sirius se acordó de su regalo, pero le intriga saber que sería. Sirius le pide que se quede allí y sube por la escalera y un extraño ruido se escucha de arriba. Luego, el sale cargando una gran ave de cabeza de color negro, con la espalda de un gris azulado, la parte inferior más blanquecina con manchas oscuras. Este animal está encerrado en una jaula un poco más grande que la de una lechuza. Se ve imponente y Harry que está realmente impresionado al igual que Lupin. Y Sirius le habla a Harry:

— Este es tu nuevo familiar, Harry. Su nombre es Falco — le dice a Harry.

Harry observa a Sirius y la sorpresa es muy grande. Le agradece a Sirius por el regalo, pero le pregunta luego:

— Sirius, ¿Puedo llevar a Falco a Hogwarts? — intuyendo la respuesta.

Lupin que detectando el punto de Harry toma la palabra y riñe a Sirius:

— Canuto, sabes que Harry no puede llevar ese Halcón a Hogwarts — afirmo Lupin.

Sirius encara a Harry y le pregunta:

— ¿Quieres llevar a Falcón a Hogwarts contigo Harry? — insinuó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Sirius sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Harry y esta fue exacta a la que la espera:

— Claro… — finaliza Harry.

Lupin que mira todo lo que acontece no puede dejar de pensar en lo siguiente:

— ¿Qué clase de tutor le consiguieron a Harry? — pensó el hombre lobo con cierta preocupación.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Anden 9 y tres cuartos y el sombrero seleccionador.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Harry junto a Lupin, fueron al callejón Diagon. Y unos pocos días después Lupin debió marcharse por asuntos de trabajo, por lo que, Harry ahora esta solamente con Sirius que parece más ocupado de lo usual por sus extraños trabajos ocasionales como Auror. Sirius ha tenido problemas para mantener un trabajo estable, pero al ser bastante bueno se le pasa por alto su conducta que no es "intachable". Harry por su parte está embalando sus maletas con magia tal como Sirius le desafío. Esto se debe a que Harry es un mago muy hábil para su edad y ha adquirido una gran cantidad de conocimiento teórico por parte de Lupin estos últimos meses y se le ha estado enseñando desde una edad temprana a familiarizarse con la magia.

Harry sin grandes dificultades ordena cada una de sus cosas, aunque el desafío está en que todo debe ser ejercido con la varita nueva y no puede ser ayudado por nadie. Pese a que eso tampoco es posible, ya que Kreacher es reacio a proporcionarle cualquier facilidad de todos modos. Después de todo es la única ayuda que puede recibir si se tiene, en consideración que los únicos habitantes de la residencia Black son Sirius, el elfo doméstico y Harry. Otros personajes como Lupin son solo visitantes ocasionales.

Harry con gran destreza distribuyo todas sus pertenencias en una gran maleta, una un poco más pequeña y la jaula de Falco que esta lista desde hacía buen tiempo. En el último tiempo, Lupin le enseño a Harry un encantamiento Diminuendo o el hechizo Reducio (contrahechizo Engorgio) que le permite al ejecutante reducir el tamaño de los objetos a su voluntad. Una habilidad bastante útil para este tipo de situaciones. Este junto al encanto Wingardium Leviosa (hace que los objetos vuelen o leviten), Bauleo (hechizo para ordenar y meter las cosas de un mago en un baúl o maleta) y Fema (hechizo: que cierra distintos objetos como ventanas, libros, etc). Por primera vez las lecciones de Lupin dan resultados rápidos, normalmente le toma un poco más de tiempo cumplir las tareas. Harry que está muy satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos agita su varita y conjura:

Baúl… — fue interrumpido por Sirius que le toco el hombro.

Harry miro de reojo a Sirius en silencio y este le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Al principio Harry que no comprendía el accionar de Sirius espero por la respuesta. La expresión del "adulto" fue seria y no da posibilidad a escuchar alguna protesta. Sirius le dijo:

Cachorro, relájate un poco. Se viene un largo día por delante y si sigues gastando tu magia.

No podrías llegar ni siquiera al andén — señalo Sirius.

Harry tras la explicación se avergonzó un tanto. Lo medito un poco y lo que menciono Sirius es cierto. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha comenzado a ejecutar la magia con varita de forma práctica y no tiene el dominio, ni tampoco la experiencia. Es mejor detenerse y pedir ayuda. Sirius trono los dedos y con magia no verbal bajo todo el equipaje que viaja por la habitación saliendo hasta la escalera y quedándose en la sala de centro del primer piso. Sirius le hizo una seña para bajar. Harry le siguió calladamente y murmuro un hechizo, pero Sirius se dio cuenta y lo esquiva con elegancia. Luego de eso mira a Harry con una sonrisa socarrona y le dice:

Eso fue un golpe bajo, Cachorro… — murmuro Sirius.

Sirius al instante contesta haciendo un hechizo contra Harry y este con esfuerzo se las arregla para eludir el ataque de Sirius. Este le quedo mirando con asombro y le felicito desordenando el pelo de su cabeza. Cuando termino junto con magia las cosas de Harry y le pidió a su ahijado que le sujete de su abrigo. Harry le hace caso y en cuestión de instantes aparecen en la estación. El viaje fue muy desagradable y Harry aun cuando no es la primera vez que lo experimenta se quedó un tanto mareado. Sirius al ver la expresión en la cara de Harry solo rio. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó una manera de desquitarse la próxima vez. Sirius llamo la atención de Harry entre el tumulto de personas que circulan por el lugar:

Cachorro, sígueme — dijo de forma silenciosa.

Sirius tomo el carro de Harry con sus cosas y este le siguió desde atrás. Harry al ver la espalda de Sirius no pudo evitar comparar aquella imagen con la que su mente idealiza tratando de imaginar la de su padre. Un enorme sentimiento de vacío le azoto de golpe, el sentimiento de orfandad vino a él. Pero, saco de su mente ese pensamiento y atravesó de golpe la realidad siguiendo a Sirius. La multitud que pasa de un sitio a otro a toda velocidad, no se molestó ni siquiera para ver al lugar donde Sirius y Harry se dirigen. Al llegar a la intersección de los andenes 9 y 10 Sirius se detuvo. Harry con curiosidad miro a Sirius y este se acercó a el:

Cachorro este es tu andén y tu boleto de abordo. Si observas a esas personas notaras que ellas están tomando el camino para el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Cuando llegues a allí toma tu carro y atraviesa a toda velocidad la pared. Al traspasarla veras el expreso a Hogwarts. Lamento no poder quedarme, pero estoy un poco retrasado y necesito llegar al Ministerio lo antes posible… Cuídate y suerte — le dijo dándole un abrazo viril.

Harry al principio sonrió y pensó: "Esta es mi oportunidad". Harry antes de que Sirius pudiese decir cualquier cosa le espeto:

Te estas volviendo un viejo senil…. Sirius — lanzo Harry con una sonrisa de victoria.

Sirius le dio a Harry una sonrisa amarga. Sirius siempre ha sido muy seguro de su imagen por tener fama de hombre apuesto, pero últimamente ciertas situaciones han gatillado en que le cueste asumir su edad. Después de todo, ya tenía treinta y no quería asumir su condición de cambio de folio. El acerco su cara a Harry y le dijo:

Bien jugado, Cachorro. Lo recordaré — le susurro Sirius destacando su lado más infantil.

Harry sabía cómo sacarle partido al lado más inmaduro de Sirius. Harry olvidándose de Sirius tomo el carro y lo mueve con dirección al lugar donde están aquellas personas. Todos compartían el rasgo distintivo de tener el cabello rojizo y la cara pecosa. Habían tres chicos un poco mayores que Harry. Dos de ellos conversan alegremente, mientras que uno más serio paso a través de la pared desapareciendo en el proceso. Hay supo a lo que se refería Sirius. Luego paso a la señora regordeta que esta junto a una niña. Algo le dio curiosidad a Harry sentía haber visto a esa señora en algún lado, pero ¿Dónde? El callejón Diagon, pensó. En efecto, hay se le topo cuando le pregunto por la dirección de Olivanders. Harry sin perder tiempo se apresuró a preguntar a la familia presente:

Disculpe, ¿Este es el andén nueve y tres cuartos? — consulto Harry con un poco de inquietud.

Todos los presentes se voltearon y le observaron por unos instantes. La mujer que enseguida lo reconoció le hablo amablemente:

Tú eres el lindo jovencito del otro día. Si mal no recuerdo tú me preguntaste por la dirección de Olivander… — menciona la señora.

Harry confirmo sus sospechas al ver su sonrisa y el timbre de su voz que le fue inconfundible. El responde:

Si me ayudó mucho… ¿Señora?… — dijo la última parte algo dubitativo.

La señora que comprendió que no se había presentado se introdujo velozmente:

Yo soy Molly Weasley y ellos son mis queridos hijos… los gemelos son Fred y George, Ronald que está en el mismo año que tú y mi pequeña hija, Ginny — presento a cada uno.

Harry saludo a cada uno de los presentes con una sonrisa y cuando observo de soslayo a la más joven de los Weasley pudo notar un leve sonrojo. No le tomo mucha importancia y paso a presentarse el mismo:

Bueno, yo soy Harry Potter — dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Los presentes quedaron mudos de la impresión y Harry rio divertido al ver la reacción de todos. Él les comenta que es verdad y les muestra la cicatriz como si fuese un acto muy natural. Sirius y Lupin ya le comentaron al respecto que él es una celebridad y aun cuando le cuesta admitir este hecho hizo el esfuerzo por actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Algo le decía que complicarse por el asunto no ayudaría en nada. Después de unos segundos todos volvieron a la realidad y los chicos le empezaron a bombardear con preguntas, pero su madre les detuvo:

¡Fred, George, Ronald compórtense! Están asustando al pobre de Harry. ¡Apresúrense será mejor! Ya tendrán tiempo de charlar todo lo que quieran — les regaño su madre.

Molly les ordeno a George y Fred que se muevan. La pareja de hermanos hacía bromas a su madre molestándole con que era una vieja amargada y aguafiestas lo que no ayudo a mejorar la situación. Ella se acercó a Harry y le dijo cariñosamente:

Harry, tienes que atravesar esa pared al igual que Fred y George. Te sugiero que corras, ya que siempre da miedo el primer intento; pero no te preocupes. Ron deja que Harry vaya primero — señalo su Molly.

Harry le dio las gracias por su consejo y lo siguió al pie de la letra. Sin demora cruza la pared y el escenario ahora es completamente diferente. Un enorme tren a vapor de color escarlata está en medio de la estación y a la distancia pudo ver muchos jóvenes subiendo a los vagones, otros cargan sus equipajes u otros observan a través de las ventanillas. Harry prefirió buscar rápidamente un lugar vacío. No tardo mucho tiempo y subió su equipaje con un poco de esfuerzo. Acomodo sus cosas y las traslado hasta el interior del vagón donde había un instructivo que indica paso a paso qué hacer y donde dejar el equipaje. Harry una vez estuvo listo se trajo consigo a Falco que deseaba salir de su jaula. El halcón fue enseñado para situarse en el brazo izquierdo de Harry, aunque el desobediente tenía una predilección por su hombro. Por este motivo Harry siempre se venda en esa zona, ya que las garras de Falco siempre están bien afiladas y las primeras veces le hacía mucho daño. Harry saco de su bolsillo un poco de alimento para su mascota que picotea gustoso la comida de su mano.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio hasta que una voz aguda pregunta desde la puerta:

¿Puedo pasar? Veo que está desocupado y… ¿Harry? — pregunto la voz.

Harry observo al chico de cabello rojizo y capto enseguida la cara de asombro que adorno su rostro al ver a Falco. Olvidándose por completo de la situación el chico siguió:

¡Guau! … tienes un halcón eso es genial… ¿Pero, es legal traerlo a la escuela? — acoto Ron.

Harry que escucho la pregunta formulada por Ron solo suspiro para sus adentros. Él sabía que la carta del colegio admitía como mascotas sapos, gatos o lechuzas, pero no halcones. Harry se lo dijo a Sirius, pero este le rogo que lo llevase consigo. Kreacher le amenazo con asar al pájaro (lo curioso es que Sirius es el amo de la casa o al menos así debía ser…) si lo dejaba en casa y dado que, ya se encariño con el ave no iba a devolverlo. Sirius siempre metía a Harry en problemas, pero honestamente le agrada mucho más el halcón que una lechuza. Harry con lentitud contesto:

Bueno, mi padrino me lo regalo por mi ingreso a Hogwarts y bueno… ese elfo domestico que hay en casa no está dispuesto a compartir la casa con Falco. Después de todo, Falco se divertía robando parte de los alimentos de la bodega. Por eso me vi en la obligación de traerlo conmigo, sino se iba a transformar en la cena de mañana — argumento Harry.

Ron al principio pensó que Harry le estaba tomando el pelo y se rio de buena gana, pero Harry le miro sin entender porque se reía. Luego, Ron paro y le dijo: "¿Es enserio?" y este le confirmo con naturalidad. Ron a la respuesta de Harry se desplomo en el asiento y le pregunto:

¿En qué tipo de mundo vives? — pregunto Ron con desconcierto.

Harry que le está dando de comer a Falco le responde:

En uno en donde los elfos domésticos no hacen caso a los magos — refiriéndose a Kreacher.

Esto dejo sin habla a Ron. Harry le explico las circunstancias a Ron de la casa Black y de cómo Kreacher, jamás hizo caso a Sirius o a él por ser fiel a Voldemort. Y dado que Sirius y Harry no compartían su afición ni lealtad por los ideales de la sangre-pura el elfo domestico se había revelado contra ellos. Claro que Harry no le confeso la verdadera razón de porque no pueden deshacerse del dichoso elfo doméstico, pero invento una excusa bastante convincente para salir del paso. No podía revelarle que Kreacher conocía mucho de los secretos de la Orden del Fénix. El tiempo pasó de forma rápida después de que Harry y Ron comenzaron a charlar amenamente. Ron le comenta a Harry sobre su familia partiendo porque son siete hermanos y él era el sexto de la familia y como debía lidiar con el fantasma de los logros de sus hermanos mayores. Bill quien es el mayor es descrito por Ron como el modelo de hijo perfecto excelente desempeño académico, conducta, además de que había conseguido ser prefecto y premio anual, y que trabaja en Egipto para Gringotts, quien le seguía fue su hermano Charlie que fue prefecto y capitán del equipo de Quidditch como buscador y trabaja ahora, en Rumania estudiando dragones, luego le seguía Percy que está en quinto año de Hogwarts y actualmente es prefecto. Después venían los gemelos que eran los bromistas, pero aun así sus notas son bastante buenas lo que es una presión adicional para Ron. Tras esto Ron le comento sobre el trabajo de su padre en el ministerio y su afición por la tecnología muggle.

Harry tiempo después compro mucho de los dulces que vendían en un carrito de golosinas que paso. Para diversión de Harry descubrió que las golosinas eran muy interesantes, ya que contenían imágenes de viejos magos como Albus Dumbledore, Morgana Le Fay, Merlín, Paracelso o el Rey Salomón, entre muchos otros. Una vez que Harry y Ron comieron dulces hasta más no poder. Una voz aguda salió de la puerta. Era una chica delgada que esta vestida con el uniforme de la escuela lleva su pelo suelto castaño que es muy espeso y se nota algo enmarañado, ojos de color castaño oscuro, un timbre de voz mandón, su tez es blanca y tiene unos grandes dientes delanteros que la hacían ver como una ardilla. Esa al menos fue la primera impresión de Harry. La chica hablo:

Disculpen, ¿No han visto una rana? La perdió un niño llamado Neville — consulto la chica de voz mandona.

Ron que empezó a jugar con la varita tratando de emular un hechizo le responde:

No hemos visto ninguna rana — dijo Ron.

La chica se queda mirando a Ron esperando ver la ejecución de Ron y Harry se quedó en silencio mirando cómo transcurre todo. La intención de Ron era simple y consistía en convertir a Scabbers su rata de pelaje oscuro en una que tuviese el pelaje rubio. Sin embargo, cuando termino de recitar el conjuro no ocurrió nada. La chica después de ver su fracaso le cuestiono:

¿Estás seguro que eso fue un hechizo? Yo ya he intentado varios y todos han funcionado — afirmo con aire de suficiencia.

Harry se le ocurren algunas ideas de porque el hechizo de Ron no funciono. Tuvo que admitir que es un poco desagradable para su primer encuentro, ya que para opinión de Harry, el comentario de la chica no es ni oportuno ni prudente, es simplemente excesivo. Harry que le desagrada ese tipo de comportamiento la interrumpe:

No creo que sea ese el problema. Bueno no puedo negar la falta experiencia de parte de Ron… pero debo decir en su defensa que su varita no es la óptima. Con esto me refiero a que su varita le pertenecía a otra persona y las varitas no siempre tienen buena afinidad con otro mago que no sea su dueño. En consecuencia, aun cuando Ron pudiese hacer el conjuro de forma correcta, el resultado podría ser no ser el esperado. La afinidad entre la varita y su mago es muy importante, casi tanto como saber emplear bien un hechizo — se

explayo Harry.

Harry al terminar vio como Hermione y Ron lo miran con curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo con incredulidad. Por un momento se le olvido que está hablando solo con un par de niños de once años. Harry estaba acostumbrado a discutir con Lupin, un falso erudito con vocación de profesor frustrada por su condición de hombre lobo. Hermione comenzó a hacerle una gran cantidad de preguntas: ¿Cómo lo sabía? o ¿Quién le había enseñado? Preguntas bastantes factibles, pero que no tenía deseos de responder y el asedio constante de la chica solo termino por agotar la paciencia de Harry que la detuvo en seco:

Tranquilízate un poco… Es un poco molesto si eres tan insistente. Lo primero, bueno digamos que es solo por interés propio he estudiado un poco y en cuanto a lo segundo. Si hay una persona que me ha ayudado de vez en cuando. Aunque, no te parece que bombardear con preguntas a un desconocido no es la mejor manera de empezar una conversación — se manifestó Harry masajeándose la cien.

La chica ante la respuesta de Harry se puso un poco colorada, por la vergüenza y se quedó mirando el suelo. Tomo un poco de aire y contesto:

Lo siento, me deje llevar. Soy Hermione Gargner — se presentó.

Harry aun impactado por la forma rápida en la que habla Hermione y recuperándose de su acoso. Responde:

Soy Harry Potter y el chico con cara de bobo es Ron Weasley — acoto Harry.

Ron que inmediatamente al escuchar la presentación de parte de Harry se quejó:

¿Quién tiene cara de bobo…? — menciono Ron muy molesto.

La cara de Ron pasó de ser una expresión de creciente ira tornándose de su rostro del mismo tono de su pelo a una cara pálida al atragantarse con un trozo de chocolate. Harry para socorrer a Ron le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Lo que curiosamente ayudo a Ron que se quejó por la fuerza del golpe y Harry menciono:

Es un caso perdido — dijo Harry suspirando de forma divertida.

Hermoine al ver al cómico dúo no pudo dejar de reír por unos breves momentos. Las caras de Ron eran muy graciosas y eso acompañado de la actitud displicente de Harry da como resultado una muy mala comedía con un pésimo guion y que solo llega al objetivo de hacer reír, por lo mala que es la rutina. Hermione luego se va y deja a Harry solo con Ron que seguía molesto por el insulto de Harry hace un rato.

Ambos pasaron algún tiempo sin hablarse hasta que aparece Falco con una rana entre sus garras. Tanto a Harry como Ron les tomo esto por sorpresa, Falco había encontrado la rana de ese niño llamado Neville. Pero el sapo no tenía muy buen aspecto y Ron no tardó en hacer un comentario al respecto:

¿Ese… sapo no el que esta…? — murmuro el chico.

Harry se acercó a Falco para ver el estado de su desafortunada víctima y se dio cuenta que la mascota de ese chico está muerta. Harry trato de corroborar esto dándole al sapo unos cuantos golpecitos que no tuvieron efecto alguno. La hora de defunción del animal había llegado. Harry que vio la cara de Ron bastante asustado le dijo con cobardía:

¿Qué haremos, Harry? — señalando al moribundo animal.

Harry sabía que no tenía muchas alternativas, ya que si comenta abiertamente que Falco hallo al sapo todos pensaran que el halcón lo mato. Lo que era lo más evidente. Y parte de él no quería que su amigo fuese declarado como un peligro… después de todo lo que le esperaba al ave no era el mejor destino posible. Harry sabía que hacer solo que había que actuar rápido:

Ron… si alguien te pregunta nunca viste lo que paso aquí — señalo con un aspecto sombrío.

El rostro de Ron se crispo a causa del miedo. La situación es bastante crítica y algo le decía que Harry iba a cometer un acto algo maquiavélico. Harry sin pensarlo dos veces arrojo el sapo por la ventana que salió disparado hacia el verde follaje que pasaba a gran velocidad y el sapo se perdió de la vista en cuestión de segundos. La cara de Ron se puso azul e instintivamente tomo a Scabers y se alejó de Harry:

Ron no puedo creer lo patético que te vez en este momento… — dijo Harry a su traumatizado compañero.

El resto del viaje fue bastante silencioso hasta que aparecen los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George. Al ver a Harry con su hermano le preguntan porque están tan callados, puesto que sabían que Ron no es muy tímido, más bien le gustaba hablar. Harry les conto lo ocurrido con Falco y el sapo de Neville sin omitir la parte en la que arrojo al moribundo e infortunado sapo por la ventana. Los hermanos de Ron miraron con sorpresa a Harry hasta que Ron les corroboro la historia y estos se largaron a reír y le dijeron a Harry:

Harry, tu sin duda te has ganado nuestro respeto… Ron ni siquiera se habría atrevido a hacerlo — espeto George.

Fred que no perdió oportunidad para avergonzar a su pequeño hermano:

Ron, siempre ha sido una marica. Pero, tu Harry eres un hombre… Bienvenido a Hogwarts, compañero — dijo estrechándole la mano.

Ron se quejó ante las burlas de sus hermanos y estos rieron junto con Harry. El resto del viaje se las paso conversando con Fred y George, y posteriormente, con Ron que se le había pasado la tensión del momento. Una vez que Fred recordó que uno de sus amigos tenía una enorme tarántula abordo se marcharon. Después descubrió que toda la familia de Ron hasta el momento está en Griffindor. En los últimos minutos se escuchó una voz que decía: "Llegaremos dentro de cinco minutos". Tras este aviso Harry y Ron se cambiaron sus ropas al uniforme de Hogwarts y después salieron.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ya había anochecido. En la pequeña estación toda la gente se presiona para salir de los vagones. El frio es espantoso y la brisa no ayuda para nada a mejorar la situación y la oscuridad del lugar no permitía ver más allá de medio metro por delante. Harry conocía un hechizo para iluminar su camino, pero recordó las palabras de Sirius de no usar magia de ser posible, después de todo había que guardar energía para una buena broma. Harry dejo a Falco en su jaula y rezo para que no lo reprendieran por su mascota .Salió junto con Ron cuando oyó una voz grave:

¡Por favor los de primer año júntense aquí! — exclamo.

Aquella voz pertenecía a un tipo gigante que llevaba en su mano una enorme lámpara que ilumina a su alrededor. Tanto Harry como Ron quedaron muy asombrados de ver el porte de aquel gigante. Su figura es imponente, lleva un enorme abrigo, sus manos son enormes, su cara casi no se distingue por la larga melena que le cae hasta la cintura, acompañada de una larga barba y pobladas cejas solo permitían distinguir dos orbes pequeños negros y brillantes. El los guio por un largo sendero muy estrecho hasta llegar a un enorme lago donde se puede vislumbrar un enorme y colosal castillo que concuerda, perfectamente con la descripción que tenía Harry de los libros que había leído. La primera imagen del castillo era algo que jamás iba a olvidar. Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvieron callados sin hablar ni comentar una sola impresión de la experiencia.

Luego, tomaron unos botes hasta llegar al castillo luego pasaron por un enorme túnel que cruza hasta el interior del castillo donde hay un muelle subterráneo donde desembarcaron. Allí había un húmedo césped y al final subieron unos escalones de piedra hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble. Allí había una alta mujer vestida de una túnica verde esmeralda le espera con una expresión sobria y rostro algo demacrado por la edad, es una vieja, fue la primera impresión de Harry. El chico hacia una reflexión personal del asunto: "Ella debe ser McGonagal, Sirius me advirtió que yo iba a pasar largas veladas nocturnas acompañando a este recuerdo del cretácico a pasar mis horas de detención escolar. Después de todas las almas libres que ansían el disfrute, goce y la sutileza del arte de las bromas; por lo que, somos cazados incansablemente, por espíritus octogenarios, amargados y corrompidos por la búsqueda equivocada de la moral y las buenas costumbres. Es por esa razón que no puedo fallar en esta noble cruzada que significa la búsqueda de la diversión…" Pensamientos de Harry Potter recordando un largo discurso de Sirius Black…

El gigante del abrigo responde al nombre de Hagrid y habla con McGonagall dejándonos a su cuidado. Ella nos condujo al interior del castillo el vestíbulo es de un tamaño inmenso, las paredes blancas son enormes, el techo está iluminado por enormes antorchas. Al avanzar hay una enorme escalera de mármol que subieron siguiendo a la profesora, al aproximarse más al interior del castillo una multitud de voces se podían oír cada vez más fuerte. Al lado derecho, había un portal donde la profesora los detuvo y les dijo unas palabras:

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts… antes de entrar a la sala del banquete. Tendrán que pasar por el sombrero seleccionador que les designara a la casa a las que ustedes pertenecerán. En base a sus cualidades… Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Su casa será como su familia y compartirán clase con los del resto de su casa, cada casa tiene sus dormitorios, una sala común donde pasaran su tiempo libre. Ustedes representarán a cada una de sus casas y sus destrezas les darán puntos a su casa, pero su detención le restará puntos para ganar la copa de la casa que se celebra cada año — finalizo.

Posteriormente, les dio a los alumnos algunos concejos y se marchó por unos instantes. Luego los vino a buscar para hacerlos pasar al gran comedor. Había cuatro grandes mesas en las que están sentados los alumnos que representan a cada casa. Al fondo están sentados los profesores y en el centro había una silla de oro donde está el director Albus Dumbledore, quien destaca por vestir de manera bastante extravagante. McGonagall los hizo avanzar por el pasillo del centro. Al final muy cerca de la mesa de los profesores se halla un taburete y sobre él había un viejo, arrugado y polvoriento sombrero. El polvoriento sombrero se empezó a mover de manera extraña como si las enormes arrugas que tenían le dan forma de una cara con ojos y boca claramente discernibles. El sombrero canto una canción bastante sarcástica y exigente. McGonagall abrió un enorme pergamino y dijo:

Cuando los llame deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para ser seleccionados — señalo.

Mcgonagall llamo a cada uno de los de primer año y el sombrero tiraba el nombre de alguna de las casas en base a las cualidades de cada persona. Todo indica que el sombrero podía leer tu mente. En ocasiones el sombrero designa de forma veloz a los estudiantes a su casa respectiva o en otra demora un poco más. Y los estudiantes de la mesas aplaudían en caso de que alguno de los estudiantes fueran a alguna de ellas. La primera en salir de sus personas conocidas fue Hermione. Mcgonagall la llamo:

¡Hermione Gragner! — exclamo la anciana.

Hermione corrió hasta el taburete algo nerviosa y se calzo el sombre que le tapo hasta los ojos. Y el sombrero grito:

¡Griffindor! — para el estallido de aplausos de la mesa de esa casa.

Entre tanto, Harry medita sobre qué casa le gustaría entrar. No le molesta la casa de los chicos listos (Ravenclaw), pero las sesiones de estudio en grupo no eran lo "quería" para su vida escolar, por otro lado, el trabajo pesado tampoco fue de su total agrado (Hufflepuff), y en cuanto a Slytherin los considera muy estirados con sus principios de sangre-pura cosa que no compartía para nada. La única casa que le queda era Griffindor. Mientras Ron fue llamado:

¡Ronald Weasley! — exclamo McGonagall.

Ron se veía un poco pálido y camino lentamente hasta el taburete. Al colocarse el singular sombrero en la cabeza este balbuceo:

¡Bah… otro Weasley… ¿Qué haré contigo?... Ya sé… Grifindor! — lanzo el sombrero con brío.

Ron se veía muy satisfecho y feliz, y corrió hasta la mesa de Griffindor. Pasaron unos cuantos nombres hasta que el nombre de Harry fue sorteado. McGonagall dijo:

¡Harry Potter! — exclamo la bruja.

Una gran expectación se sintió en la sala y eso alarmo a Harry no le gusta para nada ser el centro de atención activando inconscientemente el uso su habilidad de Oclumancia para enfocarse en su objetivo. El director le observo con detenimiento. Harry a diferencia de los demás chicos permaneció sereno y con gracia, pero manteniendo cierta informalidad llego hasta el sombrero seleccionador. Este se colocó el roñoso objeto parlante y lo primero que manifestó el sombrero dejo a más de alguno boquiabierto:

Podrías bajar tus escudos de Oclumancia, de otra forma, no podré seleccionarte en ninguna casa — balbuceo el sombrero algo mosqueado.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon por el salón y algunos profesores miraron con asombro al misterioso "Harry Potter". Harry con esfuerzo bajo sus niveles de Oclumancia para dejar al sombrero hacer su trabajo:

Uh… ya veo… por eso aprendiste eso… interesante… puedo ver… que tienes mucho valor… también una sed para demostrar que eres digno… veo mucho talento… no hay duda de ello… y una mente brillante… tienes mucho coraje… ¿Qué haré contigo?... Esto es realmente difícil — hablo el sombrero.

Harry le menciono que prefería estar en Griffindor. Al indagar en las razones el sombrero bufo una enorme sonrisa:

¡Eres muy interesante Potter!… ¿Estás seguro? Creo que, te vendría mejor Slytherin. Llegarías a hacer cosas grandiosas y te impulsaría a alcanzar la gloria y el reconocimiento que buscas… — Harry sin tomar a cuenta las palabras del sombrero insistía en su idea de ir a Griffindor —. Si estás seguro entonces… ¡Griffindor!.

El sombrero dio el anuncio con un dejo de incertidumbre en la voz. Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando espeto su veredicto. Un gran estruendo de voces vitoreando se escuchó por todo el salón. Y Harry podía sentirse más tranquilo y se fue a reunir con sus compañeros de casa. De esta forma, iba a comenzar la dinámica y vertiginosa aventura de Harry Potter en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que publique y creo que va siendo hora de que publique el siguiente capitulo. Si bien, sé que no es lo optimo tardar tanto tener que hacerlos esperar, tampoco es que pueda hacerlo mucho más rápido. También me gusta entretenerme en otras cosas como a cualquiera.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, me agrada saber sus opiniones al respecto. Sigan disfrutando de lo que sigue. Menciono que la historia y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no me pertenecen.

Capitulo III: Los primeros días en Hogwarts.

Pasado algunos días, desde la llegada de Harry al castillo. Tuvo la oportunidad descubrir que existen muchas cosas interesantes para conocer dentro de Hogwarts más que simplemente agitar la varita al aire y cantar palabras graciosas, si bien, es cierto que hay mucho por estudiar el colegio tenía cosas que le agradan mucho a Harry, por ejemplo: Los miércoles a media noche debía ir a la torre de astronomía para estudiar y observar las estrellas, constelaciones y galaxias que pueden verse desde los telescopios. Cosa que es mucho más divertida que leer un libro. También pudo apreciar de primera mano el cuidado de diversidad de plantas que son necesarias para administrar posiciones o usarlas en algún ritual o solo para darle un correcto uso. Sin embargo, no todas las clases son divertidas historia de la magia fue y será la clase más monótona que Harry tuvo alguna vez y el profesor es un fantasma que se quedó dormido junto a la chimenea en una sala y al momento de despertar se dio cuenta que estaba muerto. El fantasma se llama Cuthbert Binns, según Harry el tipo los droga antes de ir a clase provocando que todos entren en un estado de letargo, mientras que el recita la lección en clase sin importarle o molestarse porque duerman en su clase. Harry a duras penas lograba mantenerse despierto haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por poner atención, a diferencia de Ron que de plano dormía como el resto de los demás. La única persona capaz de sortear el efecto soporífero del profesor es Hermione que con diligencia toma notas de lo dicho por el profesor.

En lo que refiere a las aventuras de Harry por las noches el sale a vagar por el castillo, ya que le parecía muy divertido intentar descubrir los pasadizos secretos del colegio o simplemente escapar de Filch (Argus),el celador del colegio. Su trabajo es resguardar la seguridad de los estudiantes, aunque ese es el discurso oficial. La verdadera razón que subyace es que a Filch. Le encanta castigar y torturar a los estudiantes, por lo que, les declaro la guerra eterna, aun cuando en el folclore de Hogwarts se rumorea que es porque él está celoso de los estudiantes porque no puede hacer magia, nunca se ha corroborado esta información. Harry rápidamente se ganó el rencor del celador, ya que él conocía un encantamiento para pegar a la señora Norris en alguna pared, escalera o cualquier lugar donde estuviese contacto con alguna superficie. Esto hacía hervir la sangre de Filch, que incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa debía llamar constantemente a algunos de los profesores para que despegara a la señora Norris de la pared. Aunque, tardo años en descubrir que Harry es quien hacía esta broma. En los cuatro primeros años Filch jamás pudo atrapar a su enemigo mortal (Harry) que le jugaba la broma a la Señora Norris. No tenía pruebas y solo conocía la aversión evidente de la gata hacia el joven de la prominente cicatriz.

La primera clase que fue más complicada o que al menos requería de algún esfuerzo a punto de vista de Harry fue transformaciones, ya que esta clase fue dictada por la Profesora McGonagall que como siempre es estricta e inteligente y no admitía la negligencia en su clase. En las pocas ocasiones que Harry y Ron llegaron tardes la profesora les ofreció transfórmarlos en un despertador y un mapa respectivamente para que pudiesen llegar a la hora. En el caso de Harry, no le gusta demasiado el estilo de la profesora de hacer clase, aunque si la asignatura. En cuanto a Ron, el simplemente anda perdido aun la primera semana. La introducción que entrego la profesora acerca de su clase fue la siguiente.

— La transformación es una de las cosas más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts. Cualquier persona que no preste atención en la clase se deberá ir y no podrá volver. Ya han sido advertidos — finalizo el vejestorio.

Luego hizo algunas demostraciones como convertir su escritorio en un cerdo y volverlo a su estado original. La clase está atónita ante el espectáculo y decididamente se entusiasmaron por aprender. No obstante, velozmente se dieron cuenta que pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiesen hacer lo mismo. Después de darles algunas lecciones algo complicadas les paso a cada una cerilla y les dijo.

— Bien, ahora su tarea será tratar de convertir esa cerilla en una aguja… ¡Vamos, inténtelo! — les alentó McGonagall.

Harry contemplo con tedio el paquete de cerillos y comenzó a juguetear con él. Mientras que sus compañeros intentan cumplir con su tarea. Harry trato de recordar aquella lección y de concentrarse para hacer una buena faena y convertir los cerrillos en una aguja. Al tiempo sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que es más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a la acción. Los únicos que se tomaron su tiempo fueron él y Hermione, pero ella esta absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Por otro lado, esta Ron que está exasperado por no poder lograr ningún resultado satisfactorio después de numerosos fracasos. Harry una vez que se sintió listo tomo su varita dijo unas palabras casi en un murmullo y el paquete de cerrillos se transformó en la aguja. Él pensó que nadie se dio cuenta. Pero, la profesora McGonagall le tomó por sorpresa y le felicito.

— Que bien, el señor Potter lo ha logrado satisfactoriamente. Diez puntos para Gryffindor — McGonagall le dio una gran sonrisa.

Como ya se volvía habitual para Harry varios murmullos se escuchan en todo el salón y casi todos se preguntaron: ¿Cómo lo logro? O cosas así. Harry ya había practicado antes magia no mucha, pero tenía más experiencia que sus pares, además de conocimiento teórico. Lo que hacía posible sus rápidos resultados. La otra persona que logro destacarse sin la misma destreza fue Hermione que pudo lograr algunos cambios no muy sustantivos, pero lo que le valieron a Gryffindor cinco puntos más.

Más tarde, les toco asistir a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y muchos están muy entusiasmados por entrar en ella. Pero, eso cambio rápidamente cuando se percataron que las lecciones de Quirrell son un chiste. Harry y Ron no perdieron oportunidad para bromear a Quirrell por su tartamudez cuando iban saliendo del salón para las risas de todos y como no Ron le imita muy bien. Por otro lado, todos comentan que el fuerte olor a ajo fue a causa del miedo a Quirrell a los vampiros y que bajo su turbante escondía más ajo para que un vampiro no pudiese morderle el cuello. Lo que Harry encontró más divertido fue la historia del turbante que le había sido regalado por un príncipe africano por salvarle de un zombie. De lo cual muchos dudaban.

Sin embargo, la peor clase fue sin duda la de Pociones con Snape. Harry ya había notado que el tipo de cabello grasiento le observa con una mirada muy extraña. Además, Sirius no le dio muy buenas referencias de él y le advirtió que lo más probable es que el tipo le haría pasar un rato muy desagradable, después de todo Snape o Quijicus como le apodaban Sirius y Lupin, odiaba a Sirius, pero especialmente a James, su padre. Teniendo esto en cuenta Harry ya sabía de antemano que tendría una larga jornada el día viernes y para coronar el pastel le toca junto con los de Slytherin. La casa enemiga donde ya había tenido sus encuentros con un desagradable chico llamado Draco Malfoy que era de todo el sujeto más desagradable que Harry había conocido en la escuela, ya que siempre anda predicando sobre que es un sangre pura y burlándose de todos. La clase les toco en una mazmorra en el subterráneo del castillo el lugar más frío donde se podía estar con excepción del lago. La mazmorra además es muy oscura y colgando de las paredes habían una gran cantidad de animales disecados dentro de vidrios que solo acrecientan el funesto ambiente que condecora la mazmorra. Hay un gran silencio después de que cada uno tomo haciendo y de golpe se oye la puerta que se azota. Anunciando la llegada de Snape que con una expresión de repudio miro a cada uno de los que están sentados en la mazmorra. Él casi en un susurro hablo.

— No permite estúpidos movimientos de varitas ni bobos intentos de encantamientos en esta clase… — menciono captando la atención y el silencio de todos.

Se dio la vuelta y pasó la lista deteniéndose en Harry.

— Vaya… pero que tenemos aquí… Harry Potter, nuestra nueva… celebridad — comento con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Algunos Slytherin se rieron ante el comentario. Sin hacer caso de las risas Snape continúo la lista y cuando finalizo. Con una mirada fulmino a todos terminando de golpe con los pequeños murmullos que había. Sus ojos son negros, y su mirada es fría y carente de vida. Se tomó un tiempo y soltó.

— Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el preciso arte de la elaboración de posiciones, aunque no espero que entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder que pasa a través de las venas humanas. Hechizando la mente y engañando los sentidos, puedo enseñarles a como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte. Si no son los suficientemente estúpidos como la mayoría de los necios que les tengo que enseñar — finalizo su amargo discurso.

Para su mala suerte Harry, que ya está distraído a causa del largo discurso de Snape. Que sin demora se dio cuenta de su falta de atención le llamo sin perder tiempo.

— Puedo ver que hay algunas personas que tienen el descaro de no prestar atención a mi clase — siseo Snape con acidez.

Harry que fue sacado de sus pensamientos puso su mirada sobre Snape que le llamo. Y le dijo.

— Potter, ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? — pregunto Snape.

Harry medito un poco la pregunta, pociones nunca había sido su fuerte, pero igualmente conocía del tema. Esos ingredientes funcionan para una muy poderosa poción somnífera, pero cuál era el nombre… Luego recordó el nombre. Trato de no reír y con una sonrisa le responde.

— Se usa para la confección de una poderosa poción somnífera. Tiene el nombre de Filtro de Muertos en Vida y se dice que puede llevar a un sueño mortal a quien lo beba — dijo Harry.

Una mueca de disgusto aparece en la cara de Snape al escuchar la respuesta correcta de Harry. Snape quería poner a prueba a Harry y siguió insistiendo.

— Bien… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un bezoar? — pregunto Snape a Harry.

Harry supo que Snape no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que contestase todas sus preguntas, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de victoria si le es posible. Harry ya había leído del tema. Y sin demora contesto.

— Se puede obtener del estómago de una cabra y se emplea como antídoto para gran variedad de venenos, aunque no funciona para todos — aclaro Harry.

Snape le quedo mirando unos pocos segundos enmascarando muy bien su asombro. Tras esa mascara de frialdad que le adorna la cara. El chico da señales de no ser tan estúpido como su padre. Al recordar un inusual sentimiento broto de su interior. Snape se aseguró con una última pregunta.

— ¿Qué ingredientes necesito para una Poción Multijugos? — repaso Snape.

Harry detecto algo raro en Snape. Estas pociones son para estudiantes de cursos más avanzados, ¿Qué es lo que quiere demostrar? Pensó Harry. Pero, fiel a sus convicciones no quería darle en el gusto a Snape y contesto sin falta.

— Es una poción de dificultad avanzada y los ingredientes son crisopos que se deben ser guisados durante 21 días, una onza de Antinomio crudo, sanguijuelas, escrupulos de descurainia sophia recogida con luna llena, 3 dramac de Sal Amoniac, centunaida, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, Escofinas de Salitre, Mercurio y Marte, Piel seca desmenuzada de una Serpiente arbórea africana, gusarajo y algo de una persona que se vaya a convertir, generalmente pelo… — recito Harry.

Snape ya no pudo pasarlo por alto el chico sabía de Pociones. Sentimientos encontrados pasaron por la cabeza de Snape el chico es un buen alumno, de hecho, sabe mucho más que alumnos de cursos superiores, pero él es hijo de su archienemigo y ahijado de uno de sus enemigos más próximos. Con pesar Snape soltó.

— Cinco puntos para Gryffindor — manifestó con disgusto Snape.

Todos los presentes están atónitos con el accionar de Snape, ya que después de todo él es bien conocido por no otorgar puntos y menos a un Gryffindor. Y no menos impresionante es el conocimiento acabado de Harry sobre pociones. El chico destaca sobre sus pares por sus cualidades. Muchos Slytherin lo miran con recelo. Posteriormente, Snape les dio instrucciones para mezclar en parejas una poción para curar Forúnculos. A Harry le toco con Ron que esta aliviado, ya que sabía que Harry es un versado en pociones o al menos todo parece indicar aquello. Snape con su larga capa negra se da vueltas por la mazmorra vigilando la preparación de las Pociones. Harry sin problema leía las instrucciones a Ron para que las realice mientras se ocupa del caldero y de vez en cuando le echa un ojo a Ron. Las cosas fueron bastante bien y salvo por unos errores de principiantes de Ron la poción fue muy bien lograda solo que demoro un poco más de tiempo. Snape miro la poción y con disgusto les dijo que está bien hecha. Sin embargo, no todos tuvieron la misma suerte. Neville se las ingenió para convertir el caldero de su compañero Seamus, en un engrudo hirviente que se vierte por el suelo quemando los zapatos de todos los presentes, lo cual obligo a que todos se suban sobre sus sillas. Neville que se había empapado en la loción chillaba de dolor y en sus extremidades salían postulas por todo el cuerpo. Snape que de inmediato supo cuál fue el error.

— ¡Chico, imbécil! — exclamo sacudiendo su varita y desapareciendo la poción.

Luego, empezó a recriminar las negligencias de Neville.

— Deduzco que introdujiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego… ¿No? Llévenlo a la enfermería — ordeno.

Snape se acercó a Harry y Ron y les dijo.

— Potter porque no le detuviste cuando iba a poner las púas si conocías la receta bien… pensaste que te harías ver mejor si ese necio fracasaba inútilmente… Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor — escupió Snape saliéndose con la suya.

Harry está siendo invadido por la rabia, pero sentía un poco de culpa por el estado en que quedo Neville. Pero, el simplemente no le vio no fue de mala intención. Sin embargo, desde ahora sabía que Snape no perdería ocasión para quitarle puntos ante la más mínima muestra de error, ya sea propio o de cualquier alumno. Usando sus habilidades de Oclumancia, Harry había aprendido a calmarse y no dijo nada. Harry y Ron salieron de la sala discutiendo de lo justo que fue Snape en quitarle esos puntos a Gryffindor y de lo sorprendido que esta el chico de cabello rojizo por los amplios conocimientos de Harry en posiciones. Lo único positivo de este fatídico día es que después de la clase están libres, aunque solo por su horario. McGonagall aun cuando fue la jefe de su casa, Gryffindor no les favorecía en lo más mínimo y les dio mucha tarea para la siguiente semana. Los otros maestros no fueron tan exigentes con trabajos fuera de clase. Mientras tanto, Ron y Harry se desplazan al gran comedor conversando sobre quidditch. Ron se queja con Harry.

— No puedo creer que no podamos jugar quidditch — protesto Ron.

Harry y Ron se enteraron recientemente por los gemelos Weasley, que los de primer año no pueden postularse a las audiciones para entrar al equipo de quidditch. Esto se debe a que está prohibido por reglamento del colegio. Después de todo, este deporte es muy agresivo o al menos ese es el mensaje tácito de la política del colegio al respecto. Harry está de acuerdo con Ron y le desagrada este desfavorable cambio de los eventos, pero al menos, tenían las lecciones de vuelo obligatorias y si llegan a destacar probablemente eso aumentaría sus posibilidades de entrar al equipo de Gryffindor.

— Me siento igual, Ron. Pero, me imagino que si destacamos en las clases de vuelo tal vez puedan hacer una excepción ¿No te parece? — aporto Harry su punto de vista.

Ron miro unos segundos a Harry sin decir nada. Harry es una persona bastante extraña para Ron, es decir, no actúa para nada como alguien de once años, salvo cuando se dispone a hacer travesuras. Sin embargo, Ron también conocía un poco de la historia de Harry y tuvo una vida muy difícil y, usualmente, las personas cuando se ven enfrentadas a situaciones de ese tipo se ve obligada a madurar de modo más temprano y por si fuera poco él vivía rodeado de adultos. Lo que no da muchas posibilidades para que Harry se comporte como alguien de su edad. Ron dejo todos sus pensamientos de lado y le dijo.

— Puede que tal vez tengas razón — menciona Ron sin estar demasiado convencido de las palabras de Harry.

Aun cuando Ron no está muy de acuerdo con Harry, es mejor ser positivo. Los dos charlan animadamente hasta llegar al gran comedor. El lugar no está demasiado copado y tenía suficiente espacio para albergar a ambos adentro. Como siempre está lleno de comida encima y muchas personas conversando algunos de ellos le dirigían una mirada al notar la presencia de Harry y otras le ignoran. Ambos avanzaron hasta la mitad de la sala a donde se tropezaron con la persona más desagradable de todos los nuevos alumnos, Draco Malfoy. Él es un compañero de Harry y Ron de su misma edad que fue seleccionado en Slytherin y sigue con los mismos principios sesgados que plantea que solo magos purasangre deberían aprender magia. No obstante, el punto crítico es la actitud burlona y petulante de Draco hacia los demás estudiantes. Lo que ha contribuido a crear una fama de matón en la escuela, ya que mantiene una predisposición a menospreciar a todos y atropellar su dignidad sin importar nada. Harry y Ron que están hartos del comportamiento del fantoche de pelo platinado y, sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, dos tipos gordos y robustos. Que abusan verbalmente de un par de chicas ambas una de ellas es de tez morena, cabello largo de color negro azabache, delgada y de estatura media. Su compañera es de tez blanca, de cabello es largo de un tono entre rubio y castaño, sus ojos también son castaños, al igual que su compañera es de físico delgado y de estatura promedio. Ambas discutían con el trío de Slytherin que acosaban a la chica más morena. Ron y Harry identificaron a aquellas chicas por su uniforme Gryffindor y además tenían clases con ellas, pero no habían hablado con ninguna de ellas. Los chicos Gryffindor que deseaban una oportunidad para poner en su lugar a Malfoy se interponen en su pelea. Primero fue Ron quien se precipito a su enfrentamiento.

— ¡Oye, Malfoy… ¿Qué crees que haces?! — exclama Ron con un tono heroico.

Los tres chicos Slytherin miran a Ron igual que las chicas, pero fue Draco quien hablo. Contestando con una provocación.

— Esa ropa usada y vieja, además de esa cara de pobre debe ser un Weasley… ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! Nadie te llamo pobretón esfúmate — lo espanto Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Sus compañeros Crabbe y Goyle reían de Ron, a causa del comentario clasista de Malfoy. Ron tenía su rostro enrojecido de la furia y se hubiese abalanzado contra Draco de no ser por Harry que lo retiene, mientras que sus dos guardaespaldas los miran como si esperasen el momento para empezar la riña. Harry que aún mantenía su cabeza fría o al menos más que Ron increpo a Draco.

— Malfoy… deja de jugar. Sabemos que estás molestando a dos compañeras de nuestra casa y estas tratando de sacar provecho de ello. Crees que porque tienes a esos dos grandulones puedes molestar a todos… Solo porque no tienen tu dinero o no comparten tus convicciones — lanzo Harry.

Malfoy que no es tan estúpido como sus dos acompañantes se dio cuenta de la provocación de tras las palabras de Harry. Malfoy lo miro con cierto desprecio y le contesto.

— Es evidente, que no sabes con quien relacionarte Potter. Buscando esa "clase de amigos" como los Weasley demuestra que no tienes idea de quienes son los que lado es mejor— refuto Malfoy con aire de suficiencia.

No hay otra cosa que enfurezca más a Harry hablen mal de las personas que considera sus amigos como Ron o los hermanos Weasley. Draco no sé dio cuenta que está a punto de lograr que Harry pierda los estribos. Harry respondiendo con la poca cordura que le queda contesta a Malfoy.

— Escucha… Malfoy, jamás me ha importado que los demás me juzguen. Es más si quieren hacerlo es su problema, pero tú has involucrado a personas que estimo y eso no esta bien. Además, Ron está haciendo lo correcto al tratar de defender a dos compañeras de nuestra casa. El único que está equivocado aquí eres tú… — contraataco Harry.

Draco que escucha las palabras de Harry cada vez con más molesto. Se paró y sin tomar caso de lo dicho por el chico de la cicatriz volvió a contestar.

— Ese es un bonito discurso viniendo de nuestro "salvador". Crees que porque la gente piensa que sobreviviste tienes derecho a decir quien hace bien o mal. Pretendes que me trague ese cuento que no son más que palabrerías. No me hagas reír… — le insulto Malfoy.

Harry soltó a Ron y este salió disparado contra Malfoy, pero fue interceptado por Crabbe y Goyle. Ron se movió con cierta destreza y esquivo a los dos gordos que querían atraparlo. Harry no es alguien propenso a usar la violencia de forma indiscriminada, pero existen tipos como Malfoy que no conocían su lugar. Harry fue a apoyar a Ron que agarro a Crabbe de su túnica y la soltó haciendo que esta le tapase la cara. Harry que se precipito a lanzarse contra Goyle le llamo.

— Ron, échame una mano — le llamo Harry.

Ron algo sorprendido le hizo caso. Goyle de forma torpe trato de tomar a Ron y Harry sin lograrlo. Ron tomo a Goyle de su túnica y Harry de forma veloz le desamarra las zapatillas provocando que este se tropiece. Malfoy que llamo a Crabbe.

— ¿Cómo demonios?... Crabbe, idiota ayuda a Goyle — le ordeno sacándole la túnica de la cabeza.

Crabbe esta vez fue decidido a atrapar a Ron y Harry se abalanzo sobre ellos. Harry le dijo a Ron que se fijase en Crabbe que venía a él. Harry tratando de socorrer a Ron le lanza a Crabbe un plato lleno de pastel en la cara. Este último choco contra la mesa más próxima. Ron no perdió su ocasión y patio a Goyle que lucha por arreglarse su túnica, pero cayó al piso perdiendo su equilibrio. Draco está atónito ante el espectáculo dado por Ron y Harry quienes literalmente barrieron el piso con los dos gordos matones. Ron le dio a Harry una sonrisa de victoria y le dijo a Harry.

— Solo nos queda ese ricachón — señalo Ron con desprecio mirando a Malfoy.

Malfoy los miro con odio por primera vez y comienza a mostrar los primeros signos de cobardía. Retrocedió para mantener su distancia de los dos Gryffindor y con resentimientos les dijo.

— Esto no se quedara así… Crabbe y Goyle… nos vamos — expreso su derrota y se marchó corriendo ante la provocación de Ron.

Ron que sin querer la oportunidad de mofarse de Malfoy le insulto.

— ¡Eres un cobarde, Malfoy. Sin tus dos trols escoltándote no eres más que un cobarde! — grito Ron con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Todos en el gran salón los vitorearon. No muchos se atrevían a enfrentarse a la pandilla de Malfoy y ponerlos en su lugar. Recibieron una felicitación generalizada de parte de los otros Gryffindor que estaban en la sala. Además del agradecimiento de las dos chicas sus nombres eran Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Fue la última la victima de las ofensas propiciadas por el trío de Slytherin. Después de presentarse ellas quisieron expresar su agradecimiento, pero Harry las interrumpió antes de que siguieran.

— Si quieren agradecerle a alguien, ese debe ser Ron. Él me dijo: "Harry tenemos que salvar a esas dos bellezas de esos estúpidos de Slytherin"… ya que toda su actuación fue realizada en un acto noble y desinteresado de su persona — bromeo Harry.

Harry vio como ambas chicas y Ron se pusieron rojas ante su pequeña broma. Y el primero en discutir fue Ron que exploto.

— ¡Harry, ven aquí te voy a matar! — rugió con furia Ron después de que su amigo lo dejo en ridículo.

Harry que solo disfruto del espectáculo ante las risas de todos los del salón ante esta escena. Salió de forma muy veloz del lugar antes de que Ron le atrape. El resto del día paso sin ver a Ron, ya que para escapar de él se fue a la biblioteca y adelanto algunas tareas que se le dieron. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y cuando Harry observo el reloj de la biblioteca ya eran las 8 de la tarde. Después de estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca bajo gran comedor a comer. Todo iba bien hasta ese momento hasta que escucho una voz inconfundible que le trajo el recuerdo de su clase de Transformación, esa voz pertenecía a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor que le pregunto.

— Qué bueno verle por aquí, señor Potter — murmuro McGonagall.

El cuerpo de Harry se crispo levemente ante el "amigable" saludo de la profesora. Algo dentro de él sabía que su oportuno encuentro con aquella profesora no fue fortuito y tenía relación con el suceso del almuerzo. Pudo sentir desde muy lejos una voz dentro de su cabeza diciéndole: "Cachorro tienes un largo camino por recorrer" es una de las frases que siempre le repetía Sirius cuando intentaba jugarle una broma. Manteniendo su compostura Harry responde.

— ¿A que debo este placer, profesora? — pronuncio Harry.

McGonagall al escuchar el tono de Harry no pudo evitar recordar con fastidio a cierto personaje que paso algunos años por Gryffindor. Luego de ese pequeño lapsus que rondo por su cabeza le hablo a Harry.

— Me han informado que junto al señor Weasley protagonizaron una pequeña riña con algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin — le confeso McGonagall.

Harry que está atrapado por las circunstancias tenía dos alternativas y las dos conducían a una mágica velada nocturna con destino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Si bien, su intención de tras de aquella acción que termino en una riña fue noble, también no es menos cierto que cualquier acto conflictivo terminaría en una detención. Harry no tuvo más remedio que relatar a la profesora como fueron los hechos. McGonagall escucho cada palabra que Harry le dio de aquel incidente y tras meditar un poco el asunto le dio su veredicto.

— Señor Potter, aun cuando, creo que su determinación de ayudar a sus compañeras es correcta. La forma en que actuó junto al señor Weasley no fue la más adecuada y no puedo dejarlo sin sanción a ninguno de los dos. Por tanto, su castigo será ser el asistente de Hagrid por una semana a contar de hoy — sentenció McGonagall.

Un bufido cansado salió de la boca de Harry una vez que la profesora se marchó. Sin duda tenían un largo día por delante. Pero, al menos no iba a ser el único que sufriera esta condena.

Más tarde, ya entrada la noche Ron y Harry salieron del castillo escoltados por un alegre Filch, a quien nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, después de enterarse que Harry Potter esta camino a su detención. El celador que es reconocido por su flagrante aversión hacia todos los estudiantes por igual, profesa un especial e intenso odio hacia el joven Potter que fue traspasado por la señora Norris. La gata de Filch siempre se ponía histérica cuando está en presencia de Harry, lo que le llevo a concluir que el muchacho le había hecho algo. Esta simple razón basto para que el vigilante tomase a Harry Potter como su enemigo más grande dentro de Hogwarts. McGonagall dio claras instrucciones a Filch de dejar a los dos chicos con Hagrid para ayudarlo en lo que necesite. Filch no estuvo nada contento con el castigo que lo estimo como insuficiente, debido a que si dependiera de Filch el castigo habría sido la hoguera para Harry Potter.

Ron estaba tan asustado se olvidó de la broma de Harry. Nada podía menguar el miedo que sentía el chico esta de noche, está junto al celador y de camino al bosque prohibido todo se conjugo en su contra. Mientras que Harry solo quería irse a la cama, dado que estaba tan cansado que solo podía pensar en dormir. Filch los llevo hasta los límites del bosque prohibido con Hogwarts donde se halla la casa de Hagrid. Un enorme perro jabalinero que se abalanzo sobre Ron para que este presa del miedo chillara como una niña.

— ¡Quítenme a este perro me va a matar!, ¡Harry, sálvame! — grito Ron víctima del canino.

Harry observo como Filch gruño ante la presencia de Hagrid que camina hacia donde están ellos. Su figura es tremenda y esta vestido igual que la última vez que lo vio. Un enorme abrigo de color negro, unas enormes botas de color gris y pantalones negros. Lleva en una mano una ballesta que en sus enormes parece un juguete a tamaño a escala. El gigante reduce la distancia y habla:

— ¡Qué diablos pasa!, ¿Quién está gritando como una niña? — pregunto Hagrid con molestia en su voz.

Fitch que por primera vez parecía disgustado durante el trayecto. Le contesto.

— Es uno de los tontos que la profesora McGonagall me entrego para que te encargues de ellos. Hagrid — gruño Filch con cara de pocos amigos.

Hagrid asistió ante la información entregada por el celador. Hagrid observo a Harry con sorpresa y luego se fijó en Ron que está siendo lengüeteado por su perro. Después de ver toda la escena Hagrid dijo.

— Muy bien, puedes dejarlos conmigo… — termino Hagrid.

Filch que capto el mensaje se marchó murmurando de vuelta, aunque no se le podía entender nada de lo que decía. Hagrid que vio nuevamente a Harry le saludo.

— Pero, que sorpresa… no te había visto desde que los deje en el castillo. Mucho gusto, Harry. Soy el guardabosque aquí, en Hogwarts. Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, pero todos me llaman Hagrid — lo saludo el gigante con una voz muy amable.

Harry se llevó una sorpresa ante el saludo tan cariñoso del gigante y no pudo obviar el saludo tan amistoso del gigante que lo hizo sentirse tan a gusto. Harry que sin olvidarse de Ron que seguía siendo lengüeteado por el inmenso animal. Contesto el saludo.

— Mucho gusto, Hagrid. Soy Harry y este es mi primer año aquí… Si no te molesta podrías ayudar a Ron — finalizo su introducción Harry.

Hagrid suspiro con un poco de disgusto y llamo al enorme perro que respondía al nombre de Fang. El perro sin vacilar obedeció la orden de Hagrid y se quedó junto a él. Mientras Ron aun tembloroso se limpia las orejas que tenían restos de la baba del animal. Hagrid lo miro un poco y dijo.

— Ese pelo rojizo y esas pecas son inconfundibles. Debe ser un Weasley. Yo conocí al resto de tus hermanos muy buenos alumnos, en especial, Bill y Charlie; este último era muy bueno con los animales… El resto de tus hermanos siguen aquí. Es más me he pasado los últimos tres años de mi vida espantando a tus hermanos Fred y George del bosque prohibido — acoto Hagrid.

Luego Ron se presentó. La conversación se volvió muy animada cuando Ron comenzó a contarle a Hagrid sobre lo que hacían sus hermanos mayores en sus respectivos trabajos. Hagrid escucha las historias que contaba Ron con mucha atención. Luego, le pregunto a Harry por Sirius y le contó algunas anécdotas con él y les hablo también de los padres de Harry y como los había conocido. Esa noche fue la más tranquila y el día de detención más feliz de Harry en mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola a todos quienes sigan o se pasen a leer el fic. Junto con saludar quería comentarles algunos aspectos relevantes que tienen que ver con los plazos de los próximos capítulos. En primer lugar, me excuso de mí incapacidad para seguir con la misma regularidad con la entrega de las continuaciones aludiendo que estoy en pleno semestre universitario con evaluaciones u obligaciones que limitan mi tiempo para dedicar a escribir. En segundo lugar, sufrí un ligero inconveniente con el word y a causa de ello se había borrado gran parte del avance que había logrado. Esto retraso la publicación más de lo que tenía contemplado.

Espero puedan comprender que publicaré el siguiente capítulo hasta la primera semana de septiembre si todo se da normalmente. Sin mas que desear que les agrade lo que he escrito y hasta luego.

Capitulo IV: La clase de vuelo, el buscador más joven y la sala prohibida del tercer piso a la derecha.

Ha transcurrido la primera semana de Harry en Hogwarts y ha conocido muchos compañeros nuevos. En especial, a sus compañeros de cuarto, Seamus Finnigan un muchacho de ascendencia irlandesa y es de sangre mestiza como Harry. El luce como un chico de pelo corto y es de color arena, tiene unos ojos de color claro que nunca tienen una tonalidad definida, tez blanca y de estatura más pequeña que el resto del grupo. Tiene una extraña habilidad para la pirotecnia, ya que siempre que recita mal un hechizo este explota en llamas. Es fanático del quidditch y se la pasa hablando de este deporte junto a Ron y Dean Thomas, otro compañero de Harry. Este es el mejor amigo de Seamus y tienen un vínculo muy estrecho muy parecido al de Harry y Ron. Dean es de sangre mestiza al igual que sus amigos. Él es un joven alto de ascendencia africana siendo el más alto de todos los chicos del dormitorio, tiene el pelo rizado de color negro, ojos castaños muy oscuros y cejas muy pobladas, y es delgado. Es fanático del futbol y se llevan muy bien con Harry, aunque él es hincha del Arsenal, mientras que Dean es fanático del West Ham y se la pasan discutiendo de esto. Tiene mucha habilidad para el dibujo y está decidido a alentar al equipo de quidditch de su casa creando pancartas y otros artículos. El último miembro del dormitorio es Neville Longbottom, él es hijo de magos de sangre pura de aspecto robusto y gordo, es un poco más bajo que Harry y Ron, de tez blanca, de cabello color negro y ojos castaño oscuro, tiene tendencia a ser muy torpe y olvidadizo, por esto es humillado por los Slytherin como Draco Malfoy y su pandilla, aunque Snape también lo hace.

Los primeros días en el dormitorio de Gryffindor fueron muy caóticos con largos interrogatorios acerca de su encuentro con Voldemort y de cómo se formó su cicatriz, aunque para mala suerte de sus compañeros. Harry estaba muy pequeño para recordar detalladamente aquel incidente, pero lo que si quedo grabado en su subconsciente fue el ver como sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort. No es un tema del que le guste hablar abiertamente y prefiere evitarlo si es posible. Puesto que fue una etapa muy dura y aun no la puede cerrar, pese a ello, Lupin y Sirius le apoyaron mucho para que saliese adelante. Los otros temas de conversación giran en torno al quidditch, las habilidades de Harry para acaparar puntos para Gryffindor y la humillación que le hicieron pasar a Malfoy y sus secuaces. Ron después de este acontecimiento se hizo bastante popular, aunque no tanto como Harry, que es una excepción en todo el colegio. Además se corría el rumor de pasillo que tanto Ron como Harry habían acumulado cierto número de seguidoras de forma anónima cosa que termino por elevar el ego de Ron hasta las nubes. Fue así hasta el día que les toco la clase de Encantamientos donde Hermione y Harry destacaron por su conocimiento, mientras que Ron solo hacía el ridículo en una demostración práctica que tuvo que ser intervenida por el profesor Flitwick. El profesor es Jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw que caracteriza por albergar a estudiantes dotados de inteligencia y que están en búsqueda de la sabiduría. Por lo regular, gran parte de sus estudiantes son muy destacados, académicamente. El profesor Flitwick es un mago medio duende que se distingue del resto por su escasa estatura y su inconfundible voz chillona, que a Peeves le encanta imitar, siempre está parado sobre un lote de libros para poder observar a todos en la sala. Es uno de los pocos profesores que a Harry le agradan, debido a que es una persona muy alegre y fácil de llevar. Flitwick es uno de los profesores que más se encariña con Harry.

Ahora mismo Harry se encuentra conversando con Ron sobre la clase de vuelo. Que es dirigida por Madame Hootch, ella es descrita por Ron como una persona muy estricta y que además se desempeña como árbitro y entrenadora de los equipos de quidditch en el colegio. Esa es la información que le habían entregado los gemelos que están en el equipo de Gryffindor y su posición es jugar de golpeadores y su trabajo es detener las Bludgers (Las pelotas más peligrosas del quidditch, ya que les gusta noquear a los jugadores). Tanto Harry como Ron están muy entusiasmados de que comience la clase, aunque para su disgusto tendrán que compartir la clase con la casa rival de Slytherin y con el desagradable de Malfoy. Quien no había aprendido su lección, pero distinto es el caso de los dos Troll que le escoltan Crabbe y Goyle que hacían lo posible por rehuir de Harry y Ron. Como fue costumbre se fueron al gran comedor a la hora de almuerzo, aunque más temprano con la intención de tener asientos libres. Al llegar se toparon con Neville y Finnegan que les llaman para que se sienten con ellos.

¡Hey, Harry… Ron vengan por aquí! — les grito Finnegan.

Ambos niños se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, puesto a que Finnegan y Neville están del otro lado. Animadamente comieron diferentes platos Neville comía una sopa de mariscos, Ron comía carne con ensalada, al igual que Finnegan y Harry probó las pastas. Una vez quedaron satisfechos los platos fueron vaciados con magia y ya no quedaban restos de comida en ellos. Todos los chicos satisfechos disfrutan de la satisfacción que viene después de la comida hasta que Ron anuncia.

¡Mira, Harry es Falco! — señalo Ron.

Su halcón traía un sobre que dejo caer sobre Harry y se paró en su hombro izquierdo como suele hacer. Ron que a ha visto a Falco no se sorprendió, pero distinto fue el caso de Neville y Finnegan que se quedaron asombrados observando al elegante ave. Neville fue el primero en hablar.

¡No puedo creerlo, Harry tienes un halcón! — manifestó el niño con emoción.

Finnegan que miro de reojo al ave también lo elogio.

Es genial y he oído que son muy difíciles de entrenar… ¿Cómo lo obtuviste Harry? — pregunto su compañero.

Harry le explico que había sido un regalo de su padrino Sirius. Unos minutos después a Neville también le llego un paquete que es completamente redondo y que está envuelto en un opaco papel de pergamino color ocre. El chico desamarro el paquete y salió un objeto de forma circular como una pelota de tenis, pero transparente y es rodeada por un anillo de color dorado. Harry sabía lo que era, pero dejo que Neville explicase, después de eso Finnegan hablo.

¡Es una Recordadora! Mi abuela sabe que se me olvidan las cosas y esto te indica si has olvidado algo. Cuando eso pasa un humo rojo saldrá al interior de ella — finalizo Neville.

Y eso ocurrió, ya que al poco tiempo una sustancia gaseosa de color rojo salía del interior del objeto. La cara de Neville se puso pálida y eso es porque se le había olvidado algo. El chico trato de recordar por unos segundos hasta que lo hizo y salió del gran salón a toda marcha, junto con Finnegan. Ron también los siguió hasta que se dio cuenta que Harry no iba con ellos y le pregunto.

¡¿Harry vienes con nosotros?! — exclamo Ron.

Este le contesto de forma negativa.

¡No adelántense quiero leer la carta! — grito Harry a Ron.

Luego Ron se marchó dejando solo a Harry. Falco sin demora vatio las alas y emprendió el vuelo saliendo por una de las ventanas del gran comedor. Harry examino el dorso de la carta que decía:

"Para el señor Harry Potter"

Además tenía el signo del ministerio del departamento de Aurores. Seguramente, esa carta fue enviada por Sirius conjeturo el niño de la cicatriz. Abrió el sobre y reviso su contenido. La carta está escrita con tinta negra en un pergamino muy viejo y roñoso. Que da la impresión de que se resquebrajaría en cualquier momento. La carta decía:

"Hola, Cachorro.

¿Qué tal? Tú primera semana en Hogwarts… ¿Animada? Intuyo que ya te has metido en problemas ¿No? Risas. Si es así. Supongo que, ya conociste a McGonagall. Te escribo para recordarte que afuera hay personas que se preocupan por ti… no digo que yo no lo haga, pero Remus me ha estado molestando y no dejará de hacerlo hasta que le escribas algo. Hazlo rápido Harry, Lunático está molestándome mucho… ¡Por, favor!...

A otra cosa Remus me ha mencionado que te avise que en unos pocos días más deberían llegarte unos libros que envió para ti en Hogwarts y me pidió que te recuerde que debes seguir practicando con la magia sin varita… no recuerdo muy bien porque.

No puedo explayarme más porque estoy en medio de una misión secreta… Solo te puedo contar que tiene que ver con el asalto en el banco Grigotts en una caja… no recuerdo cual, pero imagino que tienen que ser tipos muy hábiles no es fácil robar aquí y escapar. Los duendes están furiosos no imaginas la divertida cara que ponen cuando están iracundos… veré sí puedo tomarles una foto, aunque no prometo nada… ¿Cuándo me desocupe te daré más información…?

Nos vemos, Cachorro.

Con afecto.

Sirius Black.

Postdata: No olvides escribir…"

Cuando Harry termino de leer la carta sintió una gran felicidad. Al parecer Sirius está bien y le agrado saber que Lupin está pendiendo de Sirius. Su padrino puede ser muy infantil a veces. El aviso de Sirius respecto a la cámara de Griggotts le dio mala espina. Lo había ojeado en el periódico días antes. Todo fue confuso, pero no amerita mucha preocupación por el momento. Lo que le preocupa es hallar un lugar para practicar sus hechizos sin que le molesten. Aun cuando el castillo es muy grande no hay muchos espacios donde puedas estar tranquilo para practicar a gusto. Al finalizar se dijo.

Ahora, tengo que ir a la clase de vuelo — murmuro para sí mismo. — En ese momento un inquietante sentimiento le recorrió de golpe por todo el cuerpo.

Harry se despejo dándose leves golpes en su cara y se largó en dirección a la clase de vuelo en escoba. La clase de vuelo en escoba se imparte en uno de los patios principales del colegio, al lado de la torre de Gryffindor. La clase de ese día se impartía a Gryffindor y a Slytherin, solamente, a los de primer año. Para la clase se sugería comprar un libro llamado quidditch a Través de los Tiempos, aunque esto solo es para los hijos de muggles. Puesto que este deporte es parte de la cultura general y casi todos saben sus reglas, salvo excepciones. Una vez que se reúnen con Madam Hooch que los pasa a buscar al gran comedor, después del almuerzo. Los esperaba cinco minutos y luego los dirigía hasta una bodega donde les pasan las escobas. Posteriormente, los reúne a todos en aquel patio y cuando se distribuyen todos en dos hileras ordenadas. Ella inicia su clase.

¡Escuchen! — grito captando la atención de todos. — ¡Esta será su primera clase de vuelo. Seguirán mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, sino ni si quiera piensen en quedarse!

Un gran silencio se apodero de todos. Tal como le habían adelantado a Harry, la profesora es muy autoritaria y no deja nada al azar. Todo está preparado de forma minuciosa y precisa. Las escobas están en el suelo al lado izquierdo de cada estudiante. La profesora Hooch se dio una pequeña vuelta observando a todos y dio algunas instrucciones:

¡Ahora, podemos comenzar. Lo primero que deben hacer es hablar con fuerza y llamar a la escoba diciendo arriba y la escoba llegara a su mano. Deben hacerlo con convicción!

Harry que está al lado de Ron escucha como este le susurra: "Es peor de lo que imaginaba". Harry asistió ante el comentario de Ron. Hooch que le planto una mirada furtiva a Ron y este se puso pálido. En el flanco contrario de Harry está Hermione con una pequeña mueca en la cara. Todos comenzaron a decir: "!Arriba!" se oían por todo el sitio. Harry pudo enseguida y Malfoy fue el próximo. Ron y Hermione demoraron un poco más de tiempo. Y Ron fue el primero en lograrlo. Hermione da muestra estar más complicada. Harry al igual que el resto no le agrada demasiado Hermione, dado que siempre habla demasiado y eso sumado a su voz mandona hace que sea desagradable su presencia hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, algo dentro le decía debía ayudar. Al principio no fue muy agradable la sensación, pero siguió adelante. La cara de Hermione expresa frustración ante la cantidad de pruebas fallidas. Harry sin ánimo de parecer demasiado arrogante se manifestó:

Hey, Hermione — le intento llamar con un susurro.

Hermione a la primera no le hizo caso, pero al repetir la operación un par de veces capto el mensaje de Harry. Ella le escrutinio con la mirada y le hablo.

¿Qué quieres… Harry? — pregunto ella con algo de molestia.

Harry que percibió la amargura en el tono de Hermione le susurra.

Solo quería darte un consejo… veo que tienes problemas con la escoba.

Harry termino de balbucear en un tono bajo mientras señala la escoba en el suelo de Hermione. Ella se enfada un poco. Su rostro refleja su descontento y le contesta a Harry.

Te estas burlando — lo miro con cierta hostilidad.

Harry supuso que Hermione está malinterpretando sus acciones. No sería extraño. Harry tenía cierta fama de ser bromista, pese a que fuese un buen estudiante. Trato de enmendar su mal comienzo cambiando el enfoque de su plan.

No… te equivocas solo quería decirte que debes relajarte, sino la escoba no responderá como tú quieres. Lo más seguro es que la escoba te impacte de lleno en la cara como le sucedió a Ron — aclaro Harry.

Hermione al escuchar la broma de Harry esbozo una sonrisa. La tensión en la cara de Hermione se aligero un poco. La niña pensó en darle una oportunidad a su compañero. Los hechos hablan por sí solos Harry tenía la escoba en su mano y ella no. Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero había desarrollado un sentimiento de competencia hacia Harry. En el corto tiempo que están en la escuela fue el único compañero de su casa y de su clase que llama la atención de los profesores tanto o más que ella. Y eso le molesta. Su orgullo le impedía dejarse ayudar de buena gana. Sabía que Harry también estudia, ya que varias veces se lo topo en la biblioteca. Tenía que darle una oportunidad, a diferencia del resto él al menos no hacia comentarios despectivos a su persona ni la trata de forma tan desagradable como el resto de los chicos. Al reflexionar un poco le dirige la palabra.

¿Y qué sugieres que haga? — resoplo Hermione.

Harry se acerca a Hermione y le sujeta la mano. Hermione se queda sorprendida y le recrimina con algo de vergüenza.

¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunta con fuerza.

Rápidamente, se escuchar murmullo y comentarios de los chicos molestándoles cosas como: "Se gustan" o cosas así. Hermione trato de quitarse la mano de Harry, pero este no la dejo escapar. Ella lo iba a increpar hasta que se topó con los ojos de Harry. Su mirada refleja seriedad y la expresión en su cara es sobria. Hermione se paralizo por un momento su cambio de actitud le asombro. Ahora, podía decir que está mostrando su lado serio cosa que no había visto antes. El siempre mostró una actitud relajada y de buen humor, aunque a veces podía ser algo irritante cuando se propasa con sus bromas. Ahora, su semblante es de genuina solemnidad. El siguió con su nueva actitud y le dijo a Hermione.

Cierra tus ojos — le susurro. — ¡Vamos hazlo!

Hermione esta tan descolocada ante esta situación que no protesto y cerro sus ojos. Solo sentía la calidez de la mano de Harry apretando la suya. Lo siguiente que escucho fue.

Bien… ahora relájate… no prestes atención a lo que murmullan los demás — Harry apretó la mano de Hermione con más fuerza. — Concéntrate, necesitas hacerlo. Ahora, imagina la escoba en tu mente. Intenta imaginar que esta es una parte de ti como si fuese tu varita… la escoba responderá si la llamas con tu magia… Puedes comenzar cuando te sientas cómoda y recuerda cuando pronuncies ¡Arriba! Debe ser con mucha determinación…

Harry le alentó. De algún modo, las palabras de Harry le ayudaron a calmar su ansiedad y a centrarse en su tarea. Hizo un esfuerzo y siguiendo la orientación que Harry le está dando. Visualizo aquella imagen de su escoba en la mente. Reproduciendo aquella idealización que le transmitió Harry y cuando se sintió lista pronuncio la frase.

¡Arriba! — y la escoba subió como por arte de magia.

Hermione sintió como la escoba se elevó hasta su mano y ofreció una leve resistencia. Ella está muy contenta con su logro. Harry con suavidad se apartó del lado de Hermione. Abrió sus ojos y corroboro que su éxito. Una sensación de satisfacción la inundo de súbito. Busco a Harry con su mirada y este sonriendo le dijo.

Sabía que podías hacerlo, Hermione — le ofreció una gentil sonrisa.

A Hermione que está siendo víctima de una innumerable cantidad de emociones. Pasando primero de la frustración a la resignación, luego le siguió la ansiedad, la incertidumbre, la sorpresa, la tranquilidad y finalizo con la felicidad de llegar a su meta. Al margen de esto acompañado de la felicidad del momento un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido la invadió, y es algo extraño que no podía describir, ya que cuando sintió aquellas emociones de forma "tangible" fue en el momento en que la mano de Harry estaba apretando la suya. Además el sonido de su voz le sirvió para relajarse y como golpe de gracia aquella sonrisa gentil. Termino por detonar un estallido de emociones que la tenían en una montaña rusa. La maestra que vio todo lo que acontecía la saco de sus pensamientos.

Señor Potter, deje de coquetear con la señorita Granger — un rubor salió de las mejillas de Hermione y las mofas de sus compañeros no tardan en escucharse. — ¡Silencio! Ahora escuchen… Señor Potter obviare su sanción como premio por su excelente explicación ofrecida a la señorita Granger… Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Sus últimas palabras iban con mucha dureza hacia Harry. El no tomo demasiada importancia de lo que paso y opto por reírse de las burlas. Hermione desde ese momento se quedó más callada de lo normal. No paso mucho tiempo para que todos entrasen en confianza y Madam Hootch de algunas directrices.

Tomen sus escobas, aférrense a ellas con fuerza para no caer. Cuando de la señal con mi silbato quiero que todos den una patada en el suelo con fuerz… — no pudo terminar.

La interrupción fue provocada por Neville que apresurándose golpeo antes de tiempo la escoba de una patada y esta salió volando con él. La profesora le trato de llamar la atención.

¡Señor Longbottom vuelva! — ordeno Hootch.

Todo fue en vano. Neville salió volando despavorido y lleno de miedo clamando por ayuda. Mientras eso ocurre Neville da vueltas extrañas y sigue un patrón de vuelo subiendo y bajando de altitud con violencia. Luego la escoba choca contra una pared del castillo unas tres o cuatro veces. Luego, cambia su trayectoria precipitándose al suelo de forma abrupta y se detiene a ras de piso con dirección a donde están todos reunidos. Sin detenerse cruza a toda velocidad obligando a todos a quitarse de su camino. Posteriormente, atraviesa un pasillo y sube súbidamente hasta una estatua que tiene en su mano una espada de donde Neville queda atorado en la punta. Este se balancea de forma peligrosa y cae. Su túnica se enreda a medio camino en una antorcha amortiguando la caída por leves segundos hasta que se precipita al suelo. La maestra se apresura a revisarlo y se percata que su muñeca esta fracturada. Le ayuda a levantarse y con molestia ordena.

¡No quiero ver a nadie montando una escoba. Mientras no estoy… Si alguien se atreve a hacerlo será expulsado antes de que pueda terminar de decir quidditch! — exclamo marchándose con Neville de un brazo a la enfermería.

Neville se abría paso hacia el castillo de forma atolondrada. En ese momento, Malfoy toma la recordadora de Neville. Se puso en el centro del grupo. Y se burló del bobo chico de Gryffindor.

Tal vez si hubiese usado esto — señalando la recordadora. — Recordaría que no sabía volar…

Ron que le perdió algo de miedo a Malfoy le increpo.

Malfoy, devuelve esa recordadora — dijo Ron.

Draco con soberbia juguetea con la recordadora y le responde a Ron.

¿Acaso eres la niñera de ese bobo? — Ron se quedó callado y se comenzó a poner rojo. — Si quiere esta cosa de regreso tendrá que buscarla el mismo en el techo.

Malfoy cuando termino de hablar se subió a su escoba y comenzó a volar con dirección hacia el cielo. Ron que con su escoba en mano se disponía a ir. Lo detuvo Harry y le dijo.

Yo iré — Ron que iba a protestar se calló cuando vio la mirada que le dio Harry.

Hermione se interpuso y trato de detenerle en vano. Además, Malfoy que le miro con una sonrisa le alentó a subir: "¿Qué esperas Potter? Ven o te dan miedo las alturas". Harry se fue con dirección a Malfoy a toda velocidad y este con un poco de miedo lanzo la Recordadora con fuerza. Harry se arrojó a toda velocidad siguiendo la trayectoria de la Recordadora. Esta que se aleja con dirección a una de las torres del castillo. Sin vacilar Harry la atrapa y hace un fuerte viraje para frenarse. Mira con regocijo la pequeña esfera y con una sonrisa la muestra a todos que gritan con alegría ante su gran hazaña.

No todo fue buenas noticias para él. McGonagall le había visto desde la ventana de su despacho. Mientras realiza la peligrosa maniobra. Ella se queda sorprendida y se decide a bajar con prisa hacia donde está el grupo. Sin pasar mucho tiempo ella llega al lugar donde están todos vitoreando a Harry y lo llama.

¡Harry Potter! ¡Ven conmigo! — exclamo con un tono imperativo.

Harry al escuchar la voz de McGonagall se puso pálido. Sus días como estudiante de Hogwarts están contados. Al menos fue lo primero que eso paso por su cabeza. La profesora se mueve rápido por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su despacho. Sin decir nada se sienta y le ordena a Harry pasar. Ella toma una hoja de pergamino y escribe sin demora. Harry esta tan nervioso que ni siquiera se fijó en su contenido solo miro la expresión de Mcgonagall. Solo espera las palabras: "Estás expulsado" o alguna cosa parecida. Para su sorpresa ella le entrego un papel y le dijo.

Aquí está tu castigo preséntese en el lugar y la hora señalados. Sea puntual… Ahora retírese — le hecho del lugar.

Harry se fue con la nota en la mano. No la quería mirar se está haciendo a la idea de que su vida académica tenía sus horas contadas. Sirius le felicitaría o al menos eso creía, pero Lupin es otra historia siempre fue más severo. Una vez se recuperó un poco del shock miro el contenido de la nota que decía: "Presentarse en la sala xxxx a las 5 de la tarde" faltan dos horas para esa reunión.

Han pasado algunas horas desde que fue a la oficina de McGonagall y le da vueltas a su mala suerte. Es claro que muchos no han tenido el desempeño que él ha logrado y aun cuando existían profesores como Snape, si bien la mayoría son exigentes igual seguían siendo buenos. Aunque, el hombre de pelo grasiento de color negro, ojos azabache, una tez pálida como un muerto y una falta de sentido del humor para una buena broma. Además pertenecía a Slytherin. También, llegan a su cabeza proyectos que desea hacer en el colegio como pertenecer al equipo de quidditch, bromas a todo el mundo, especialmente, a Peeves. El poltergeist de Hogwarts el único de su tipo su único afán en la vida es hacer bromas que pueden incluso infringir daño a sus víctimas. Le encanta despistar a los alumnos de primer año y ha desarrollado cierto afán por Neville a quien siempre le lanza bastones o cualquier objeto contundente. Él sea vuelto el blanco preferido de Peeves este año. Peeves luce como un hombre pequeño, de ojos negros, con cara ancha y malvada, con abrigo verde, corbata de moño y pantalones azules. Además tiene dientes afilados como y una sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja. La única broma que le pudo hacer a Harry fue hacer desaparecer peldaños de las escaleras movedizas y lo hizo llegar tarde a clase de Encantamientos. Desde ese día Harry juega con Peeves pegándolo a las paredes ( _Epoximise_ ) o usando un encantamiento _Silencio_ (lo deja mudo) cosa que Peeves detesta. Desde ese día se han batido a competencias de bromas sin un vencedor oficial de momento.

Harry algo cansado se dejó vencer por el sueño. Tomo una siesta algo incomoda en la biblioteca y se levantó de golpe cuando recordó la cita. Le pregunto a uno de los chicos que está a su lado la hora y salió disparado al enterarse que está a cinco minutos de llegar tarde y el lugar donde tenía que ir se halla al otro extremo del castillo. Harry que no cuenta con la virtud del tiempo hace uso de toda su experiencia en los caminos del castillo para llegar a tiempo hasta que se topa con Peeves. Este le detiene.

Alto ahí, Harry Potter nosotros tenemos una cuenta por saldar — soltó Peeves.

Harry le quedo mirando ingeniándoselas para sacarse a Peeves de encima. Lo que no es un trabajo sencillo, pero el último día descubrió que Peeves alberga un fanatismo por jugarle bromas pesadas a Neville. Harry en ese momento se acordó de que aun podía cobrarle cierto favor a Neville, después de todo él le salvo su Recordadora de Malfoy. A Harry le vino un sentimiento leve de culpabilidad de lo vil de su plan, pero cuando vino el pensamiento de la detención en su corazón nació un deseo de cobrar venganza por el lío que le metió Neville. Sin sentirse mal por ello menciono a Peeves.

No tengo tiempo, Peeves — siguió Harry su camino siendo interceptado por Peeves. — Pero, si tengo algo de información que te puede interesar, resulta que Neville a menudo baja al gran comedor a la hora de las ocho… Recuerda que de mí no has oído nada…

Al escuchar la información Peeves agrando su sonrisa. Si bien, le gusta competir haciendo bromas con Harry, lo que más le fascina es hacer mofa de Neville. Él se fue feliz canturreando la siguiente canción que no pudo terminar porque Harry se fue antes de que finalizará, pero decía más o menos así:

"Merodea por los pasillos del castillo… ¿Quién será? Es rápido, astuto y sagaz… no es el más grande, ni el más fuerte, pero su inteligencia te intimidará. Es un rival sin igual y no dará tregua a Peeves jamás, su lengua es rápida y acida, sus ojos centellean en la oscuridad, con su magia él te silenciara… Siempre un bromista a la orden del día con su ingenio él te asombrará, te hechizará y al final de la noche a una pared te pegará… ¿Si no puedes preguntarle a la señora Norris? Jajajaja…"

Después de escuchar esa donosa canción -que hacía referencia a Harry – Harry siguió su camino sin perder tiempo y atravesó como un rayo el castillo hasta llegar a la sala indicada en el papel. El abrió la puerta y dentro de ella están dos personas. Una de ellas la jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, McGonagall y a su lado, un joven un poco más viejo que Harry lucía un físico bien construido y fornido y su presencia es imponente, es alto, de tez blanca, ojos marrones y pelo corto de color castaño. A la entrada de Harry le dirigía una mirada de completa curiosidad y Harry hizo lo mismo lo primero que vino a su mente es: ¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí? Lo que no sabía Harry es que su vida tranquila en Hogwarts acabaría de todas formas ese día. Harry no sería consciente de ello hasta su tercer año, pero ser uno de los alumnos más destacados de la clase, una prominente estrella en ascenso en el equipo de quidditch, su buena apariencia y su fama como el niño-que-vivió lo convertirían a futuro en la perfecta definición de una "Snitch Dorada" que toda chica en la escuela va a querer buscar. Harry que entro a la sala se paró en frente de la profesora y su compañero que lleva el mismo uniforme de Gryffindor:

Me alegro que al menos su sentido de la puntualidad ha mejorado, señor Potter — le acuso McGonagall. — Bien a que están todos los actores reunidos comenzaré por presentarlos. Harry Potter este es Oliver Wood, es un compañero suyo y está en el quinto año, y es el compitan de nuestro equipo de quidditch. Oliver, este es Harry Potter nuestro nuevo buscador…

La cara de felicidad de Oliver se encendió ante las últimas palabras de McGonagall y su rostro demuestra cierta ansiedad, pero se mantuvo callado. McGonagall, por otra parte, esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de perplejidad en la cara de Harry. Ella prosiguió.

Harry Potter este será su castigo por volar en escoba sin supervisión. Ahora, Wood encárgate de este chico. Recuerda que está a tu cargo. Ahora, si me disculpan tengo otros deberes que atender — se excusó saliendo de la sala.

Harry quedo mirando a Wood que le observa con una mirada que expresa ciertos signos de demencia. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Harry fue.

¿Demonios? Este tipo está loco… Creo que, necesitaré poner en vigencia mi seguro de previsión social.

Esa misma tarde, Harry comprendió que lo que muchos considerarían una bendición su entrada al equipo de quidditch. Si tenías a un tipo como Oliver Wood como tu capitán, los entrenamientos serían "dinámicos" y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. La primera parte de la charla con Wood, Harry se le consultó si conocía las reglas del juego y el deporte, en general, lo que se dio a entender rápido. Harry le explico varias cosas que dejaron a Wood muy entusiasmado y lo que se suponía que debía ser una charla introductoria para Harry de capitán a principiante. Se volvió en una acalorada discusión de fundamentos, estrategias y jugadas polémicas de quidditch. Harry se divirtió mucho con un tipo tan, desquiciadamente, fanático del quidditch como Oliver con quien se podía conversar temas muy interesantes de este deporte cosa en común que compartía con Ron. Tras este encuentro "casi" destinado por los dioses del quidditch nacería uno de los chismes más candentes de la escuela y que se transformaría en uno de los motivos de burla por parte de sus compañeros de equipo. La historia del rumor supone que: "Después de un misteriosa aproximación de la que no se tiene registro. Harry y Wood se conocieron y, rápidamente, cayeron en el amor. Y se rumorea que, por las tardes ellos pasean volando en sus escobas tomados de la mano viendo el atardecer hasta la puesta de sol…". Sin embargo, la realidad del asunto es que en los últimos quince minutos, Oliver puso a Harry al corriente sobre el itinerario del equipo de quidditch informándole sobre las sesiones regulares de entrenamiento, los días que le correspondían, los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo, sus roles, etc.

Cuando terminaron la charla informativa ya son casi las ocho y la hora de cenar había llegado. Harry procedió a irse al gran comedor. El cual está repleto. Tomo asiento donde pudo y comió lo más rápido posible. No pudo ver a Neville por ninguna parte, por tanto, llego a la conclusión una conclusión Peeves lo atrapo en alguna de sus bromas. Vio a sus compañeros de dormitorio comiendo unos puestos más allá, pero prefirió quedarse en su lugar. Lo que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que sus compañeros le preguntaron sobre la situación de su castigo. Este les conto parte de la verdad sobre que su castigo ya fue decidido y no iba ser la expulsión lo que los tranquilizo. No les conto nada sobre la conversación con Wood, ya que este último le menciono que quería mantener la noticia en secreto hasta el próximo partido de Quidditch que sería pronto. Lo que deja a Harry en una calidad de arma secreta.

Harry sin mucha demora ese mismo día, ya de noche. Se fue a la habitación y fue detenido por sus compañeros que le preguntaron acerca de su situación o del castigo. Que fue bastante injusto lo que a Harry de algún modo lo reconforto. Él les mintió relatándoles que McGonagall le pido hacer tareas extra y cosas así para gran decepción de sus compañeros de cuarto. Luego, cuando por fin le dejaron tranquilo el tomo una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta para Sirius, y otra para Remus.

"Hola, Lupin… ¿Cómo va todo? Supe que esperas escuchar noticias de mi parte. Como siempre te preocupas más de la cuenta, Lunático. Te puedo contar que he hecho algunos amigos en el colegio, especialmente aquí en mi nueva casa Gryffindor. Y como tal ya tengo ciertos roces con uno que otro Slytherin, pero nada grave. En cuanto a las clases todo va muy bien, es más, todo se me hace muy fácil después de todo tú me enseñaste gran parte de lo que ahora me están pasando, salvo en la parte práctica que aun así se me da bastante bien. He ganado algunos puntos para Griffindor por ello y tengo un amigo llamado Ron Weasly que me pregunto sobre como sabía tanto y le conté que tú me enseñaste…

Por cierto, he estado leyendo los textos de Oclumancia que me enviaste, así también como los demás textos de teoría mágica, encantamientos y hechizos. Muchas gracias por traerme un libro sobre criaturas mágicas te lo agradezco mucho.

Un abrazo.

Harry".

Cuando Harry termino su primera carta sintió que le faltó algo. Y se acordó de que ahora forma parte del equipo de quidittch. Pero, si se lo decía a Sirius de todas formas se iba a enterar. Guardo la carta doblándola sobre el sobre y saco otro pergamino, y continúo con la carta para Sirius.

"Hola, Sirius. Recibí tu carta oportunamente y me estoy tomando la molestia de contestarte. Espero que todo esté bien, ya que no puedo imaginarme como sabrá de mal tu comida. Después de todo ambos sabemos que eres un pésimo cocinero. Afortunadamente, admitieron a Falco no sé qué clase de artimaña has utilizado, pero igualmente me amonestaron. Si quieres saber sobre que he hecho en clases puedes preguntarle a Lupin. Sin embargo, pasando a lo importante… El profesor de pociones, Quejicus es como un forúnculo en el culo. Es un engorro, tiene una extraña fijación en mi persona y es un tipo complicado. Creo que será lo más complicado de llevar hasta el momento. Lo demás está bien.

Tengo un aviso importante… me han seleccionado como buscador de Gryffindor. Por lo que, he sido admitido de forma oficial en el equipo ¿No es genial? De alguna manera, me siento que estoy más cerca de mi padre siguiendo sus pasos. Mi próximo objetivo es claro quiero ganar la copa de quidditch este año. Te avisaré de cualquier novedad. Por cierto, deje a unos Slytherin en su lugar con la ayuda de un buen amigo, esos tipos se lo merecían… Por cierto, Sirius tengo que hacer mi ronda nocturna hablamos luego… Por cierto, también conocí a los guardabosques Hagrid. Un tipo muy amable y cuida de bestias muy mágicas muy sorprendentes.

Le envíe una carta a Lupin, así que deja de quejarte.

Un abrazo.

Harry"

En eso Harry sintió como alguien le quita el papel de pergamino de las manos. Reconoce al artífice de esta acción de forma instantánea. Su amigo y compañero Ron Weasly le quito la carta de sus manos con la manifiesta intención de leer su contenido, y para suerte de Harry leyó una parte que hizo poner en su cara una expresión de sorpresa.

Guau, Harry… ¿Por qué nos mentiste…? — no pudo terminar Ron cuando la mano de Harry le tapó la boca.

Harry interpreto por la cara de Ron que leyó justo la parte donde le revela a Sirius que se convirtió en el nuevo jugador de quidditch de Gryffindor. Ron le observa esperando una respuesta y con algo de fastidio Harry le dice.

Ya sé que me vas a preguntar… — Harry saco su mano de la boca de Ron, pero este siguió con una expresión calmada en su rostro. — Y la respuesta es sí. Estoy allí, pero es un secreto. Solo Wood y los del equipo saben. Nadie puede enterarse, ya que hay algunos preceptos que impiden que yo pueda formar parte, formalmente dentro del equipo. Por esta razón no puedes decirle de esta conversación a nadie Ron.

Ron se quedó mirando unos minutos procesando el mensaje. Ron sabe que Harry es una buena persona, pero hay ocasiones en que se comporta de forma extraña como ahora. Su comportamiento a veces se asemeja al de los Slytherin los tipos que más odia. Este lado de Harry le desagrada un motón y sin pesarlo dos veces Ron espeto.

¿Qué te pasa, Harry? Estas actuando como un Slytherin — le acuso Ron.

Harry se quedó pensativo ante aquella observación. No podía negarlo, ya que en algunas situaciones su modus operandi se asemeja más a la casa de la serpiente que a la de un león. Tampoco es que debía darle demasiadas vueltas. Su padrino es un miembro de la casa Black y aun cuando Sirius es diferente que sus familiares el aún conserva ciertos rasgos que pueden ser traspasados a su ahijado. Esto fue lo primero que a Harry se le vino a la mente, pero no es algo de lo que se sienta orgulloso ni deseaba discutirlo con Ron. Algo le advertía que si elegía mal sus palabras todo saldría mal y a veces las actitudes de Ron le incomodan. Harry respiro hondo y se manifestó.

No voy ser tan hipócrita para negar lo que es cierto Ron, pero no me siento orgulloso de esta parte de mí — se pronunció algo severo —. Ahora, bien lo que te dije, es cierto. Además fuiste tú quien se entrometió entre mis cosas y eso tampoco habla muy bien de ti. No creí que fuese el momento oportuno para divulgar esto. Es todo. Si tú crees en mí palabra o ¿No? Ya es cosa tuya.

Ron detesta cuando Harry está así. Para su gusto se vuelve demasiado denso lo que lo hace aburrido. En general, a ambos les agrada divertirse y hacer bromas que es algo que comparten. Harry al igual que Fred y George es muy creativo para sus bromas, aunque su estilo es muy distinto al de los gemelos o el suyo. Por ejemplo una de las bromas que más le gusta a Ron fue la vez que vio como Harry pego los pies de Peeves a una de las escaleras movedizas. Solo Ron sabe que Harry es capaz de hacer esta travesura y lo mismo le ha pasado a la señora Norris. Las bromas de Harry se han vuelto un mito urbano dentro de los pasillos de la escuela y muchos se preguntan quién es el autor de todas estas burlas. La atmosfera se volvió algo pesada hasta que Harry rompió el silencio y dijo.

Dejemos este asunto de lado, Ron… No quiero estar peleado con mi mejor amigo. — se disculpó Harry. — ¿Qué te parece si damos unas vueltas por el castillo?

Ron medito un poco su próxima jugada y accedió a cambio de que ambos jugaran una partida de ajedrez mágico al otro día. Harry accedió con cierto pesar a la condición de Ron, pero acepto de igual forma. Ambos salieron de los dormitorios hasta que una voz aguda y chillona salía desde su espalda. La voz es inconfundible y pertenece a Hermione. Ella les llamo.

¿A dónde creen que van?... ¿No se les ocurra salir de noche?... — les dirigió una mirada de desaprobación como si leyese sus intenciones. — Si los atrapan perderemos muchos puntos, tal y como sucedió con su pelea con Malfoy. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que por su culpa nos quiten los puntos que he ganado.

Ron que trata de aprovechar la ocasión lanza una broma oportuno a Harry.

Harry, mira tu novia nos viene a detener — acoto Ron con una sonrisa sarcástica.

A Harry y Hermione no les cayó nada de bien el comentario. La primera en reaccionar a la burla de Ron fue Hermione que en pocos segundos se sulfuro mostrando una cara de pocos amigos soltando:

¡Ronald Weasley! — entono Hermione mezclando su rabia y alzando su voz.

La voz de Hermione se convertía en algo, realmente, desagradable cuando se sulfura. Harry que también está molesto con Ron les dice a ambos:

Cállense los dos. Sino no podremos salir — pronuncio volviendo a Ron. — Eso fue muy gracioso Ron.

La voz de Harry está enmarcada con una profunda inflexión de voz que hace patente su mensaje cargado de resentimiento e ironía. Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ron y este le siguió. Solamente, que esta vez Hermione, también se uniría a esta pequeña excursión por la sala del colegio. El objetivo de Harry el día de hoy fue el pasillo del tercer piso. Tenía mucha curiosidad de entrar al lugar que está prohibido. Harry tenía mucha curiosidad de ver con sus propios ojos que había dentro de ese lugar.

Avanzaron por los por los pasillos en con sigilo, pero el silencio no es una capacidad que se tiene al tener a Ron junto a Hermione. Tal vez sea porque Ron se altera con su sola presencia o al escuchar tan solo su agudo tono de voz. Harry solo se maldijo a sí mismo cuando se le cruzo la idea de invitar a Ron. Sin mucha demora llegaron a encontrar un pequeño bulto a la distancia que se hacía más grande cada vez que se redujo la distancia entre el pequeño trío y esta singular forma. La tenue luz del pasadizo no permitía tener una buena imagen de aquella masa de la cual salía una voz que hizo saltar del miedo tanto a Ron como a Hermione. Harry les tapo la boca a ambos al reconocer la desdicha de esa familiar voz.

Que alegría verlos, chicos. No saben lo tenebroso que es estar aquí solo.

La voz somnolienta pertenecía a Neville. Su aspecto pálido sumado a sus ojos rojos y su mirada perdida le dan el toque perfecto de una persona que ha perdido su juicio. A simple vista se veía su rostro cansado y demacrado. Sus movimientos lentos y torpes dan claras muestras de que había despertado recientemente. Hermione una vez que se recompuso del susto. Le pregunto.

¿Qué haces aquí, Neville?

Neville balbuceando contesto.

Lo que paso fue... que se me olvido la contraseña para entrar en el dormitorio… y he estado esperando aquí por horas… cuando iba a buscar ayuda me topé con Peeves que me persiguió por todo el castillo hasta aquí. Se marchó cuando paso el Barón Sanguinario… — relato Neville su miserable historia.

Hermione sintió una profunda lastima por su desafortunado compañero de casa. Ella pensó en reñirlo al principio, pero rápidamente se compadeció y le dio la contraseña.

La contraseña es "Hocico de Cerdo".

Neville dio una mirada algo extraña hasta que en un destello de genialidad Ron adivino lo que quería.

Sigue derecho hasta el final del pasillo y das la vuelta a mano derecha. Hay otro corredor síguelo y a tu izquierda están las escaleras corredizas si tomas la tercera llegaras al pasillo de la casa, Neville — le indico Ron.

Neville asintió y le dio las gracias a Ron marchándose del lugar. Harry y Hermione le observan incrédulos de la nueva faceta de Ron. Era bastante increíble que Ron le diese instrucciones tan precisas a alguien cuando el mismo se perdía para hallar el camino a las clases. Ron cuando se percató de que fue el centro de atención comento.

Que esperan. Vamos o llegaremos tarde — señalo Ron.

Sin contradecirlo Harry y Hermione le siguieron hasta que llegaron a la tercera planta. El camino hasta el tercer piso fue mucho más iluminado. Con cautela hasta la sala de trofeos la que estaba completamente vacía y oscura. Lo único que se podía ver fueron las relucientes armaduras y trofeos que descansan sobre las paredes o están al interior de muebles protegidos por gruesos vidrios. Atravesaron la sala hasta el otro extremo y cuando están a punto de salir una inconfundible voz se hizo escuchar en un murmullo escalofriante.

Los puedes oler mi tesoro… Si están muy cerca puedo escucharlos. Unos tontos que andan vagando fuera de sus camas. Los atrapare… ya lo verán…

Harry sin demora reconoció aquella voz y a su apreciado tesoro. No eran más que Filch y su gata la Señora Norris. Cada vez que salía a rondar por el castillo de noche se topaba con el celador. Hermione y Ron que no acostumbran a salir de noche están muy nerviosos y Harry se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente. Él les tomo del brazo y les dijo.

Escuchen. Sigan hasta la salida y crucen el pasillo hasta donde está la estatua de Godric. Allí al frente se encuentra un pequeño pasadizo. Les servirá para perder a Filch, en caso de que no pueda llamar su atención…

Hermione sin esperar le dijo.

¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto algo nerviosa.

Harry le dio una mirada a Ron y este comprendió el mensaje.

Vámonos de aquí. Harry sabe lo que hace — señalo Ron.

Hermione dio una última mirada a Harry que decía: "Espero que tengas razón". Se marchó corriendo del lugar dejando a Harry solo. Este retrocedió hasta la puerta por donde ingresaron y se dio la vuelta. De inmediato se topó con la Señora Norris. La gata maulló lo que alerto a Harry. Harry ya conocía las jugadas de la señora Norris y adquirió gran destreza para lanzar hechizos contra la Señora Norris. En esta ocasión como en las anteriores no fallo en su objetivo. Tomo su varita y conjuro.

 _¡Epoximise!_ — pronuncio Harry.

El hechizo voló hasta dar con la Señora Norris que quedo pegada a una muralla. Con el trabajo hecho Harry huyo del lugar hasta que escucho el grito furioso de Filch que rezongaba.

¡Ya te encontraré maldito truhán! ¡Y cuando eso suceda lo lamentaras, lo juro! — exclamo Filch.

Harry corrió hasta el lugar donde les indico a Ron y Hermione. Escucho los gritos de Peeves que clamaba.

¡Hay alumnos fuera de la cama! — grito una y otra vez se oye el grito — ¡Alumnos están vagando por los pasillos!

Harry se guio por la estridente voz de Peeves para localizar a sus compañeros de travesuras. Escucho unos pasos apresurados con dirección a donde él estaba. Con su conocimiento sobre la ubicación de cada rincón del castillo Harry saco gran ventaja sobre Hermione y Ron que dieron vueltas alrededor de lugar antes de llegar a la estatua de Godric donde Harry les pidió que fuesen.

Mientras tanto un furibundo nochero se pasea por los pasillos con dirección hacia los gritos de Peeves. El Polgeister grita a los cuatro vientos la noticia de los estudiantes que están afuer a de su dormitorio. Filch que al llegar a donde está Peeves no pierde tiempo y le pregunta al Polgeister.

¿A dónde se fueron, Peeves? — hablo Filch.

Peeves que le encanta sacar de sus cabales al celador le tomo el pelo como de costumbre.

No… lo sé…

Filch que se caracteriza por no tener demasiada paciencia está por perder los estribos ante las burlas de Peeves.

No te hagas el tonto… dime rápido ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? — le amenazo Filch.

Peeves que seguía con su mofa le contesto.

¿Quieres saberlo? Pues yo también — aporto el Polgeister.

No me fastidies. Responde de una vez… — exigió Filch.

Sí lo pides con más amabilidad tal vez lo diga — le replico Peeves con un tono infantil.

Filch está al borde del colapso y solo le pidió.

… Por…favor… Peeves dime ¿Dónde se fueron? — pregunto.

Ellos desaparecieron — respondió Peeves antes de largarse a reír.

Filch se quedó echando humo persiguiendo a Peeves. Eso le permitió ganar a los tres estudiantes algo más de tiempo para reunirse.

Tiempo después Harry logro dar con el paradero de Ron y Hermione que están junto a la estatua de Godric Griffindor. Al frente hay una puerta con un cerrojo y Harry es necesario un encantamiento " _Alohomora"_ para poder entrar. Harry se dio cuenta que la puerta está abierta. Entro al lugar y se halló con Ron y Hermione que están paralizados mirando sobre sus cabezas. Harry no tardo en notar la presencia de la particular criatura que llena la habitación con su imponente presencia. Él inmenso animal no reacciono al instante ante la visita de ron y Hermione como si su repentina aparición le hubiese tomado por sorpresa. La descripción de la criatura es de una enorme envergadura, grandes extremidades, tres cabezas, seis ojos rojos y vigilantes ante cada movimiento de los tres Griffindors y unos enorme colmillos amarillentos que sobre salían de sus bocas junto con un hilo de saliva que caía de cada una de sus cabezas. Una de las cabezas la más cercana a Ron boto saliva sobre su uniforme. Los primeros gruñidos los alertaron como sí dieran la señal para salir de la habitación. En un acto desesperado, Harry tomo a Ron y Hermione y los sacos de la habitación, cerró la puerta. Harry sin decir nada vio como Hermione y Ron salieron corriendo despavoridos por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al salón común de su casa. Harry les siguió apresurando su paso con dificultad fue la primera vez que Harry le costó seguir el ritmo a sus dos compañeros. Cuando llegaron ninguno de los tres podía articular ni una sola palabra por el cansancio que les significo correr todo el trayecto o seguir a sus compañeros. Se quedaron unos minutos callados tratando de recobrar el aliento. Y cuando lo lograron el primero en hablar fue Ron.

¿Qué hace esa cosa en la escuela? — se pregunto Ron.

Hermione que recupero un poco el aliento menciono.

¿Es que acaso no viste lo que había debajo de sus patas? — dijo con un tono enfadado.

Harry al escuchar aquello puso atención. Hermione también lo había notado. Era una trampilla de madera que estaba debajo del pie izquierdo del animal. Sin duda, el enorme perro estaba custodiando algo importante o al menos evita que ojos indiscretos merodeen donde no deben. Harry prosiguió.

Si te refieres a la trampilla de madera debajo de sus pies. No fuiste la única que lo noto — acoto Harry.

Ron que al escuchar la respuesta de Harry puso se sobresaltó.

¿Cómo diablos podían estar pendientes de sus patas? No vieron sus enormes cabezas… — acometía Ron con desconcierto.

Hermione que con prisa recupera su mal humor contesto ante el obvio comentario de Ron.

Al menos no soy la única que lo noto… Es evidente que lo tienen para vigilar algo.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a los dos chicos. Con una clara expresión de indignación se dirigió a Harry y Ron.

Espero que ambos estén satisfechos con esto casi pudimos haber muerto. O incluso peor ser expulsados. Ahora, me voy a la cama, ¡Adios! — dijo marchándose.

Cuando Hermione por fin se perdió de la vista Ron se echó sobre el asiento. Y le dijo a Harry.

No le basta con solo tener la razón, además tiene que ser insoportable… — gruño Ron.

Harry está muy cansado después de toda esta experiencia, pero para él había sido muy divertido, aunque él no lo había dicho de forma manifiesta. Sé quedo pensando unos momentos en lo que hablaron sobre aquella trampilla y que podría estar resguardando aquel enorme animal. Desde ese día un afán por descubrir la verdad se volvió una obsesión para Harry. Acompañado con ese descubrimiento Hermione no les dirigió la palabra por el resto del mes a ninguno de los dos.


	6. Chapter 5 parte 1

Hola, quisiera manifestar mis disculpas por no entregar antes la continuación y además de que esta vez fue mucho más corta, pero tengo una buena justificación para ello. Lo primero, es que mis estudios me han estado consumiendo tiempo y no me ha sido posible dedicar la cantidad de tiempo que la historia requiere. En forma paralela, mi inspiración se ha comenzado a nublar y eso también me freno para seguir escribiendo. Lo segundo, es que el capitulo en extensión resulto demasiado largo y por tanto opte por segmentarlo por partes... además de eso pude editarlo mucho más rápido. Espero no les desagrade y sino pueden manifestar su inquietud les aseguro que serán escuchadas todas las sugerencias, aunque no sé si todas serán aplicadas.

El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Sin mas que agregar... (Gracias por los comentarios se agradecen).

Capítulo V: Hallazgos y ¿Un troll en el baño de niñas?

Han pasado varias semanas desde la última incursión del trío de Gryffindor al pasillo del tercer piso. El cual está prohibido a todos los estudiantes, aunque a Harry eso no le detenía para saciar su curiosidad. La experiencia fue muy excitante después de todo no todos los días te encuentras con un perro de tres cabezas… Esto motivo a Harry a dar más énfasis en su investigación sobre el dicho animal que custodia la trampilla de madera. Él está seguro de que esa trampilla es una puerta de acceso a la experiencia más intrigante y peligrosa de Hogwarts, y nada le impediría descubrir que se escondía. Sin embargo, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para destinar a su investigación, debido a que desde hace no mucho tiempo fue reclutado como buscador para el equipo de su casa. Esto lo tenía muy emocionado y ansioso para salir a jugar a la cancha. Dado que solo unos pocos saben que Harry es parte del equipo se le entreno en secreto, ya que esto consistía en una estrategia maquinada por Oliver para sacudir la competencia de quidittich de este año. Y teniendo en consideración que aún quedaba casi un mes para que iniciase formalmente los juegos fue el momento propicio para preparar a Harry y dejarlo en plena forma para el primer partido que sería contra los archienemigos de Gryffindor, Slytherin la casa donde está Draco Malfoy lo que incito a Harry a doblar esfuerzos en las practicas.

En uno de los tantos días de Octubre fue el día en que Oliver cedió y presento de forma oficial a Harry. Que por motivos circunstanciales no ha podido asistir a las reuniones del equipo. Los jugadores titulares del equipo constan de siete personas un buscador (Harry), un guardián (Oliver), dos golpeadores (Hermanos Weasley) y tres cazadores. Estos últimos tres integrantes del equipo son los que Harry no ha conocido. Dado que las tres cazadoras son mujeres, es un hecho, que son bastante más populares que los chicos sobre todo Angelina Johnson que es a gusto de Fred y George. La más guapa de las cazadoras en Hogwarts. Oliver no emitía comentarios al respecto, ya que lo único que le importa es ganar la copa y parece estar obsesionado con nada más que con quidditch. Angelina es una chica alta, de tez morena, ojos castaños, cabello negro que usa en forma de melena, de rasgos finos, de figura esbelta y curvilínea. Además de su agraciado físico ella es muy agradable lo que le hace ganar puntos extra con los chicos. A continuación, le sigue Alicia Spinnet y al igual que Angelina ella también cursa su cuarto año. A diferencia de su compañera de equipo Alicia no es tan agraciada físicamente, pero lo compensa con mucho sentido del humor y un talento natural para hablar de cosas graciosas. Alicia es un poco más baja que Angelina, tiene la piel aceitunada color mate, ojos almendrados de color marrón, cabello negro, tiene los hombros anchos y es muy acinturada, sus rasgos faciales son un tanto toscos. La última de las cazadoras y la más joven es Katie Bell es un año mayor que Harry y hasta el año pasado estaba en el equipo como una de las reservas. Katie es la más tímida de las tres, aunque siempre está sonriendo. Tiene un carácter muy cálido y es muy receptiva a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Es la más pequeña del grupo, ya que Harry es más alto. Katie usa el cabello largo y rubio que le llega hasta la cintura, su piel es de color blanca, ojos color marrón, tiene una cara muy femenina con nariz y boca menudas, al igual que Angelina tiene una figura esbelta y muy femenina.

Después de la primera vista Oliver invito a Harry a pasar al frente a su lado. Harry no muy satisfecho por ser el centro de atención le siguió el juego. Se paró al lado de Oliver y lo introdujo.

— Bien, chicos…

Antes de seguir fue interrumpido por Angelina que lo corrigió.

— Y chicas.

Oliver que no presto demasiada importancia a la interrupción de Angelina prosiguió.

— Y chicas, no creo que necesite mucha presentación. Este es nuestro nuevo…

En ese instante, Fred y George canturrearon a coro.

— Amor…

Al escuchar la broma de Fred y George, Oliver perdió un poco la compostura y se puso rígido. Pero, haciendo uso de su autocontrol trato de seguir. Mientras las tres chicas se reían del comentario de los gemelos. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por las disquisiciones fuera de contexto de los golpeadores. Además para rematar Alicia disparo otra broma contra su capitán de quidditch.

—Vamos, Oliver. Nosotras te entendemos… Harry es un chico lindo. No es muy difícil caer enamorado de él.

Si anteriormente en la sala lo que se escuchan son risas, ahora son carcajadas. Todos explotaron en una gran risotada grupal ante lo dicho por Alicia. Harry que siempre tuvo buen sentido del humor sabía cuándo apreciar una buena novatada. Oliver que no pudo gobernar más sus emociones que se descontrolaron reaccionando en contra de los gemelos Weasley y Alicia. Que eran seguidos por Oliver dejando solos a Harry, Katie y Angelina que aún no podían parar de reír de la escena. Una vez las risas acabaron Katie le pregunta a Harry.

— Harry, ¿Cómo es que te estas riendo de lo que dijo Alicia? Es claro que se está burlando de ti.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa ante la pregunta de Katie. Es obvio, que sí has vivido toda la vida al lado de un bromista como Sirius, no te quedaría otra que aprender a reírte de ti mismo. Su experiencia le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer es reírse, sino los demás le seguirían molestando con el mismo tema. Harry no demoro mucho en responder.

— Lo sé… sin embargo, con enojarme no solucionaré nada. Además, Oliver no mi tipo — señalo Harry haciendo una mueca de asco.

Katie y Angelina volvieron a reír, aunque no lo hicieron con tantas ganas como lo hacían momentos atrás. Después, de ese grato suceso Harry se quedó compartiendo un poco más con ambas chicas. Tras una amena charla con sus compañeras de equipo, Harry se llevó una sorpresa muy agradable. Ambas chicas son muy amables de trato y no le preguntan acerca de su historia de cómo sobrevivió a Voldemort y toda esa estupidez que siempre la gente le obliga a recordar para su disgusto. También, se percató de como ambas chicas son tan queridas en el colegio y fue fácil te hacen sentir muy cómodo. Hablaron de quidditch y sobre algunas travesuras que Harry había hecho algunas semanas antes. El tiempo transcurrió velozmente y no había signos de que el resto del equipo volviese, por lo que la reunión se disolvió.

Ya llegada la noche se fue a unirse a Hagrid, puesto que fue castigado por dejar un colorante muy fuerte que tiñe a quien se baña en el baño de prefectos con la piel verde. Esto le trajo como consecuencia perder cuarenta puntos para Gryffindor, pero todos en su casa respaldaron su accionar, salvo McGonagall que le dio una suspensión por 3 semanas a cargo de Hagrid. De ese castigo ya han pasado casi dos semanas y ahora se fue con Flich hasta la cabaña de Hagrid que le espera siempre con una taza de té verde caliente y un pedazo de pastel tan duro como una roca. La repostería de Hagrid no contempla la salubridad dental de quienes degusten sus creaciones. Es por esto que Harry siempre le da su porción de pastel a Fang que fue el único animal capaz de tragarse la repostería de Hagrid sin perder su dentadura en el proceso. Como siempre Filch está de un humor casi radiante al ver a uno de los tipos que más fastidios le traía junto con los hermanos Weasley.

Esa noche en particular no sucedió nada fuera de lo común. Es más fue la rutina de siempre. Harry acompaño a Hagrid a rondar por los alrededores del castillo y a dar una vuelta por el bosque prohibido. Después de eso Harry decidió jugar sus cartas y sacarle información a Hagrid sobre el perro de tres cabezas. Harry tenía en su conociendo que Hagrid habla siempre de más y ahora sacaría partido de eso. Tras una rápida ronda de preguntas Harry le saco una buena fuente de información que no considero hasta ese momento.

La noche está en su apogeo y es necesario llevar una lámpara o usar un hechizo de Lumus para poder transitar por el Bosque Prohibido, ya que la visibilidad del lugar es muy escasa. Casi al final del recorrido Harry se aventuró a preguntar sobre aquel perro, que había visto noches atrás con Ron y Hermione, en el tercer piso. Se largó a preguntar.

— Hagrid, ¿Qué sabes acerca de los perros de tres cabezas?

Menciono Harry captando la atención de Hagrid, al instante. El semi-gigante le dio una mirada inquisitiva a su pequeño acompañante como si tratase de adivinar el motivo que subyace detrás de la pregunta. Hagrid se tomó un poco de tiempo antes de responder hasta que contesto.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Harry? — consulto Hagrid.

Harry no sabe cómo iba a reaccionar Hagrid, pero todo da la impresión de que está dilatando el tema. Harry para apresurar la conversación se inventó una excusa que validase su extraña duda.

— Lo que pasa es que estuve discutiendo con algunos compañeros de clases sobre criaturas mágicas, pero no pude hallar respuestas y después de consultar con chicos de cursos superiores me avisaron que tú conocías bastante sobre criaturas mágicas… Teniendo esto en cuenta, creo que eres la mejor persona a la que puedo acudir — mintió Harry.

Hagrid al escuchar la explicación de Harry se sintió muy halagado y no es para menos se le reconocía su vasta experiencia en cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Lo cual es completamente cierto, puesto que fue su pasatiempo de todos modos. Sin desconfiar de Harry se largó a explicar.

— Son llamados también, Cancerberos. Son animales muy temperamentales y están descritos en numerosas mitologías, Harry. Se les conoce por ser excelentes guardianes si reciben el entrenamiento adecuado y se requiere de un mago competente para completar esta tarea de forma adecuada. Es una criatura muy extraña y en su mayoría son nativos de Grecia…

No hay duda, cuando se trata de criaturas mágicas Hagrid es un experto. Harry es consciente de que va por buen camino para extraer información del perro de tres cabezas o como se lo llaman en los libros Cancerberos. La explicación del guardabosque ha sido la misma que hallo Harry en el libro de criaturas mágicas de Newton Scamander, _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_. Harry aposto que si seguía de manera sutil podría extraer las palabras que desea oír. Además de eso con las palabras de Hagrid confirmo, que el motivo detrás las advertencias del director, acerca del pasillo del tercer piso fue prohibido, es por la presencia del Cancerbero que está custodiando la trampilla. Y seguro que hay un tesoro que resguarda el Cancerbero. Harry tras esto le sigue interrogando a Hagrid.

— Hagrid, ¿Tú has tenido un Cancerbero? — formulo Harry con una mirada indagadora.

La expresión de Hagrid pasó del asombro a la seriedad en pocos segundos. El repentino interés de Harry en los Cancerberos fue raro, aun cuando el muestra inclinación por aprender sobre las criaturas mágicas su fijación por la bestia hacia ruido en la mente del guardabosque. Sin embargo, la lengua de Hagrid siempre fue más rápida que su mente y este ha sido siempre uno de los defectos más promisorios del afable semi-gigante. Que dijo sin pensar.

— Sí, tengo uno su nombre es Fluffy. Ahora, mismo está en el tercer piso resguardando la piedra que trague desde Gringotts por órdenes del profesor Dumble… — antes de seguir Hagrid cayo.

Harry que ya tenía claras sospechas sonreía para sus adentros y con la mejor actuación que pudo usar. Trato de parecer ignorante ante la confesión de Hagrid y dijo.

— ¿Qué relación puede tener una piedra con el profesor Dumbledore? — señalo Harry extrañado.

Hagrid se cayó ignorando la pregunta de Harry se quedó unos momentos en silencio hasta que hablo de nuevo. Se le ve con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro. Sin ánimo de charlar más le expresa a Harry.

— No debí decir nada… Olvida lo que dije Harry. Es mejor que te vayas para tu casa… — le indico Hagrid.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry se fue de la cabaña de Hagrid con una enorme interrogante en su cabeza ¿Qué vínculo podía existir entre el director y una piedra?, ¿Qué clase de piedra sería que es resguardada con tanto recelo? Es claro que la piedra en cuestión es muy importante y especial. Esa misma noche Harry no pudo dormir por la ansiedad que le provoca desentrañar el misterio que hay sobre la piedra y Dumbledore.

Pasaron unos días desde la metida de pata de Hagrid, que se mostró mucho más reticente al conversar con Harry. Lo que volvía mucho más tedioso las excursiones con Hagrid. Por otra parte, la rutina de Harry comenzó a verse alterada de diferentes formas. Por un lado, está la demanda permanente de Oliver por entrenar tres veces a la semana para los partidos de quidditch, las largas horas de clase y tareas, y la investigación para descubrir la conexión entre una "piedra" y Dumbledore. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente aún no había ubicado un lugar donde poder practicar magia de manera tranquila y segura. Este fue uno de los objetivos más urgentes de Harry y sin demora se topó de forma fortuita con lo que parece ser a todas luces la solución a todos sus problemas. El nombre de este lugar fue la Sala de Menesteres. La primera vez fue por accidente, ya que deseaba hallar un urinario; pero estaba perdido y no alcanzo a llegar. Tiempo después apareció de la nada una puerta donde estaba el urinario que tanto deseaba. La segunda aparición tardo más tiempo y sucedió una noche cuando Harry vagaba por el séptimo piso y mientras daba unas vueltas por el lugar una puerta aparece al frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. En esa ocasión, apareció por la necesidad de que Harry buscaba un lugar para practicar sus hechizos. Al tiempo descubrió las condiciones necesarias para que esta dichosa sala aparezca. Las condiciones consistían en dar tres vueltas sobre el la pared al frente del tapiz, estar muy concentrado y tener clara la necesidad que desea ser satisfecha. Si alguna de estas condiciones no se da la sala no va a aparecer. Después de ese suceso la rutina de Harry se vio alterada de forma considerable, puesto que iba frecuentemente a practicar a la Sala de Menesteres.

Después del hallazgo de la sala de Menesteres, las cosas se comenzaron a normalizar. La investigación de Harry avanza a un ritmo muy lento, a causa del poco tiempo que le queda después de estudiar, hacer bromas, los castigos, practicar hechizos, ir a las prácticas de quidditch y asistir a clase. Pero, no todo fue malas noticias, ya que un día viernes un poco antes de la hora de almuerzo. Harry y unos pocos Griffindors están en la sala del gran comedor compartiendo y conversando de distintos temas. Otros simplemente pierden el tiempo sentados mirando en todas direcciones. Harry esta con Ron, Seamus y Neville quejándose de lo desagradable que es la clase de pociones. Neville es el más acosado por Snape de todo el grupo y es el blanco de los ataques del profesor por su falta de habilidad para fabricar las tareas que se le encomiendan. Ese día volvieron a perder otros diez puntos por el fallo de Seamus al hacer la poción de olvido que era el tema del día. Su talento en pirotecnia hizo explotar el caldero convirtiendo su contenido en un volátil carburante que hizo estragos en gran parte del material de estudio de la sala dañando mesas, taburetes, calderos y otros utensilios menores. Ron fue el primero en manifestar su descontento.

— Bueno, Snape siempre encuentra una manera de hacer miserable el mejor día de la semana.

Seamus que aún tiene rastros de hollín en su rostro comenta.

— Alégrate al menos no fuiste el punto de acoso de Snape.

Snape tiene una destreza sin igual para desmoralizar a los Griffindor y su huella se deja patente en su depreciado estado de ánimo. El dialogo no mejoro demasiado y a opinión de Ron solo la comida podía arreglar este fatídico día. Sin embargo, un acontecimiento que está por ocurrir cuelga de las patas de un orgulloso halcón que es conocido por los cuatro Griffindor. El paquete es grande y está envuelto en un papel rugoso de color caqui. Seamus fue el primero en notar al ave que se aproxima a donde ellos están.

— ¡Chicos es Falco! Y parece que trae algo para Harry — señalo mirando al paquete que trae en sus garras.

El halcón deja caer el paquete sobre Harry. Este cae sobre la mesa a unos cuantos centímetros de Harry. Hay gran expectación en la sala y varios murmullos se extienden por todo el lugar. El paquete viene con una nota que Harry lee con detenimiento.

"Hola, Harry. Ha pasado tiempo desde que te escribí, pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Sirius, me pidió de favor que te envié este obsequio de su parte… dijo que te encantará. Tengo una idea de lo que es y después de lo que he escuchado sé que te servirá mucho… ¿Cómo te ha ido con los libros que te envié? ¿Has podido avanzar con tus ejercicios de Oclumancia? ¿Qué tal van las clases? Supe que te has metido en varios problemas… en eso eres exactamente igual a James y Sirius, aunque creo que también sacaste la inteligencia de tu madre. Recuerda que está bien divertirse, pero también hay que ser diligente con los estudios.

Saludos.

Cuídate, con afecto.

Remus Lupin.

Post-data: Sirius está muy feliz de que hayas entrado al equipo de quidditch. Y te pide que con tu regalo patees algunos traseros de Slytherin."

—¡Vamos, Harry ábrelo de una vez!

La voz es de Ron que está muy excitado con el contenido del envoltorio. La forma es muy sugerente a los ojos de Harry es una escoba en toda regla. Sin embargo, lo que no esperan es la clase de escoba que venía en el interior y los tres chicos babeando al ver el regalo ya revelado.

— No lo puedo creer.

— Es imposible.

— Es una Nimbus 2000.

Harry y sus amigos están embelesados por la magnificencia del presente. Es el obsequio que todo chico sueña con recibir. La escoba más rápida de todas… el sueño de cualquier amante del quidditch, el pináculo de la perfección hecho una escoba. Una voz chillona e inconfundible se oye para sacarlos de su estado de éxtasis que pertenece a un chico de la casa rival, Slytherin.

— ¿Te han traído una escoba Potter? Una Nimbus 2000… Bueno, todos tienen suerte de vez en cuando… Lástima que esté prohibido traer tu escoba, Potter— señalo con cizaña Malfoy.

Ron que no se quedó de brazos cruzados y arremetió contra Malfoy increpándole de inmediato.

— ¡Calla, Malfoy. Tu que probablemente montas una Cometa 260 serías una tortuga al lado de Harry!

Malfoy ofendido por la arremetida de Ron. Le contesto.

— Que sabes tú de escobas, Weasley. Seguramente en casa debes recoger las ramas podridas de tu patio para jugar quidditch — espeto Malfoy con rabia.

Seamus y Neville miran con rabia a Ron. Y Harry le toma de su túnica y le tira hacia atrás con una mirada como si dijese: "No le digas nada". Harry tomo la escoba en su mano y le dirigió unas palabras a Malfoy.

— Malfoy, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que te marches. Somos cuatro y no tienes a tu pareja de trolls para defenderte. Además no es de tu incumbencia lo que me traigan… — encasqueto Harry contra Malfoy.

En medio de lo que parecía el inicio de una trifulca. Una voz chillona se escucha por el lugar que dice.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto el profesor Flitwick.

La mueca en la cara de Mafoy profesa disgusto. Harry lo ignora y contesta al diminuto profesor de encantos:

— Nada importante profesor, Malfoy está alegando contra mí porque he recibido una escoba — expreso Harry.

El profesor le da una mirada a Harry y luego cambia a Malfoy. Se cayó unos segundos y dijo.

La profesora McGonagall ya notifico a los todos profesores acerca del caso particular del señor Potter. Y él se está autorizado para traer su propia escoba a la escuela, señor Malfoy. Si gusta puede ir al despacho del profesor Snape y el podrá responder a sus preguntas.

Malfoy a regañadientes salió del gran comedor. Y una leve sonrisa aparece en los labios de Harry. El profesor Flitwick miro a Harry y le comento.

— Aprovechando este momento, señor Potter. Quisiera felicitarlo por no provocar otra pelea innecesaria con el señor Malfoy. Puedo distinguir que el señor Weasley estaba a punto de ir a los golpes con el señor Malfoy. Sin embargo, quisiera que me dijera acerca de esa pequeña broma que dejo en mi armario de clase — apunto Flitwick.

En ese momento, Harry estaba en problemas, pero al menos esta fuera del alcance de Malfoy. El resto de la tarde paso ayudando al profesor Flitwick a hacer reportes y juntar apuntes con material de las próximas clases. Flitwick tenía gran estima a Harry por ser un alumno ágil y agudo en su clase, aunque no le gustaba tanto su afición por hacer bromas no podía dejar pasar el gran ingenio y destreza que mostro Harry al ejecutar sus bromas demostrando mucha habilidad para conjurar encantos. Algunas de sus bromas fueron muy creativas como cuando su armario abría sus gavetas al azar o volvió invisible los objetos que había en su interior. Harry sin querer se ganó el afecto de su profesor de una manera bastante particular.


	7. Chapter 5 parte 2

Hola, aquí dejo la continuación. Estoy intentando ser más constante en la publicación como lo han visto. No aseguro que sucederá con la misma regularidad, pero estoy trabajando para llegar a tener algún ritmo para trabajar en la historia. El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son de la escritora J. K. Rowling. Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y espero disfruten la historia.

Capítulo V, parte 2: Clase de Encantamientos y ¿Un troll en el baño de niñas?

Los días posteriores a la detención de Harry con el profesor Flitwick pasaron volando. Eso fue así hasta la mañana de un día muy especial, al menos, dentro del colegio. Se trata del día de Halloween. Aquel día cayó Jueves y por cosa de horario a los de primer año les toca ir a la clase de Encantamientos. La clase de ese día fue más agradable de costumbre, ya que muchos de los compañeros de Harry están muy entusiasmados con la lección que el profesor Flitwick les iba a impartir. El tema de la clase consiste en hacer que los objetos leviten. En sesiones anteriores el diminuto profesor les dio como tarea practicar un sutil y delicado movimientos de muñeca que es necesario para ejecutar el hechizo de forma eficaz. Aunque, la parte más relevante es recitar el hechizo de forma precisa, puesto que sí alguien falla la pronunciación correcta se expone a terribles consecuencias, incluso con algunos hechizos cabe la posibilidad que el precio de esta acción sea la muerte del mago. Dependiendo del tipo de hechizo que se desee ejecutar. Como es costumbre el profesor está parado sobre una torre de libros y desde allí da las instrucciones a los estudiantes.

— Muy bien. Ahora, quiero que apliquen lo que hemos estado practicando agitar y golpear… agitar y luego, golpear. Recuerden que los movimientos de muñeca que hemos ensayado son esenciales para lograr el hechizo. No obstante, deben tener en consideración que es igual de importante vocalizar de manera efectiva las palabras _¡Winguardium leviosa!_ — dicto el profesor con entusiasmo.

Harry observa con atención como sus compañeros repiten el ejercicio una y otra vez. Todavía no pasa nada, debido a que aún el profesor no les ha entregado nada para que puedan trabajar aún. Sin embargo, Harry ya ha notado como sus compañeros de habitación y Ron comenten varios errores tanto en la pronunciación, como en el movimiento de muñecas del hechizo. Esto divertía a Harry, aunque le resto no se molestó en prestar atención. Están muy concentrados en sus propios asuntos. El profesor Flitwick recito el hechizo e hizo levitar una caja del suelo hasta su mesa y dio algunas instrucciones.

— Todos acérquense a sacar una pluma. Tendrán que trabajar con la pareja que les asigne… ¡Vamos a comenzar!

Dada las directrices todos tomaron una pluma y se sentaron en sus bancos respectivos. Luego, sin demora el pequeño profesor llamo en voz alta a las parejas en cuestión. Las parejas son variadas y no toman en cuenta el género o la casa. Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta de aquello las primeras parejas están entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw o Griffindor, aunque ninguno de aquellas casas querían estar junto a Slytherin que son reacios hasta para congeniar entre ellos. A pesar de ello, la suerte no estuvo con Harry que fue llamado al poco tiempo.

— La siguiente pareja es Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass… — declaro el profesor.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente tras el anuncio de la nueva pareja. Harry vio cómo su compañera de la casa rival se acerca a donde él está. Jamás le prestó atención a la chica hasta este momento. Solo sabe que pertenece a Slytherin y que es una sangre pura, ya que es algo que la gente de esa casa le gusta mencionar. Daphne hasta este momento es una completa desconocida para Harry nunca le han hablado solo han intercambiado una par de miradas y eso ha sido toda la interacción entre ambos. Harry le dio una atenta mirada. La joven de Slytherin es delgada, de cabello largo y rubio, su tez es blanca, ojos azules y de estatura media. Ella cumple con el estereotipo típico de una belleza fría y distante que hacía justicia a su apodo de princesa de hielo. Su belleza física acompañada de su elegancia llama la atención de la mayoría, aunque es popular no es alguien accesible. Harry le dio un último vistazo rápido hasta que ella rompió el silencio entre los dos.

— Potter.

— Greengrass.

Los ojos de la chica son fríos, pero no muestran hostilidad a diferencia de los de Malfoy. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que el resto de la clase estaría muy tenso. En cuanto, a sus compañeros Ron termino por hacer dupla con Hermione, Seamus esta con un chico de Ravenclaw y Neville esta con Dean Thomas. Harry esta callado esta incomodo ante la presencia de su compañera. No es que su belleza lo abrume sino, más bien, fue su comportamiento tan frío que no le deja tranquilo. Desvió la mirada para ver a Ron y Hermione. Ron que repetía los mismos errores que cometió en un principio fue interrumpido por Hermione que le reñía criticando su falta a la hora de pronunciar el hechizo.

— Estas mal… se debe decir _Win_ - _gar_ - _dium_ _levio_ - _o_ - _sa_ , pronuncia más lento y más claro — corrige Hermione a Ron.

Ron enseguida le contesto provocando a Hermione.

— Dime cómo hacerlo. Si es que eres tan inteligente — le reto Ron con amargura.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo, arremango las magas de su túnica, hizo el movimiento de muñeca y dijo las palabras mágicas. Acto seguido, la pluma se elevó por los aires hasta alcanzar un par de metros en el aire. El profesor Flitwick extasiado por el excelso desempeño de Hermione no tardo en felicitarla.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho! — exclamo el profesor Flitwick —. Vean a su compañera Hermione Gragner. Ha realizado una muy buena ejecución del hechizo. Cinco puntos para Griffindor — añadió el profesor Flitwick alegre.

Unos minutos más tarde vio como ya algunos logran tibios progresos. Pero, su compañera Daphne noto que Harry no ha hecho ningún movimiento hasta ahora. Pero, tampoco dijo nada. Harry que está un poco aburrido se anima a usar el hechizo. Toma su varita, hace un sutil muñequeo y murmura.

— _Wingardium leviosa._

Al compás del movimiento de su varita la pluma se mueve en el aire. Daphne que ve la destreza de Harry sonríe y le dice:

Nada mal, Potter.

Harry al escuchar la alabanza de su compañera Slytherin, no pudo dejar de asombrarse. Recibir un halago de un Slytherin, se siente raro. Él sin perder tiempo le contesta.

— Pronuncia más lento la última parte del hechizo. Y mantén tu varita en dirección a la pluma…

Al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Daphne parpadeo un par de veces él hace una seña como diciendo: "Inténtalo nuevamente". Daphne le queda mirando un unos segundos y se anima a intentarlo. Sigue las instrucciones de Harry y también eleva la pluma por los aires. Las felicitaciones no tardaron en salir de la boca de su profesor.

La clase término Harry se despidió por educación de Daphne y salió del lugar. A la salida choca con Ron que estaba muy irritado por el comportamiento de Hermione que a muchos desagrada. La llaman la sabe-lo-todo y además de eso se esmera por demostrar lo que sabe en exceso. Todo esto acompañado de su actitud mandona le significo ser marginada de la mayoría de los grupos. Ron por su parte no pierde oportunidad de descargarse con Harry y le comenta:

— Es insoportable— dijo mientras él refiriéndose a Hermione. Mientras que avanza con Harry por el pasillo —. Con razón nadie la soporta. Es una pesadilla, lo digo en serio.

Harry se percató de como Hermione le paso a llevar. En su cara corrían las lágrimas esto llamo su atención. Harry pudo entender la postura de Ron, ya que Hermione tampoco fue de lo más agradable a la hora de relacionarse con ellos. Sin embargo, es consciente de que a Ron se le paso la mano. Harry sabe de primera mano lo difícil que es encajar con la gente. Después de todo, no es fácil ser el chico-que-vivió. El dio un vistazo a Ron.

Ron deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices. A veces las palabras pueden dañar más que los golpes.

Ron se quedó un rato pensando lo que dijo Harry. Sus palabras son bastante profundas, pero de lo que pudo rescatar de ellas. Le dijo algo indignado.

— ¿La estas defendiendo? Harry — pregunto Ron.

Harry solo suspiro ante la errónea conjetura de Ron. No tenía motivos para ser partidario de la postura de Ron o de Hermione. Simplemente le quería dar un concejo como amigo, pero tratar con Ron, de vez en cuando, es más difícil de lo que parece. Ron siempre ha sido demasiado impulsivo y no piensa ni en lo que va a hacer o decir. Eso le traería problemas y Harry como amigo solo le está tratando de ayudar. Solo que para que el Weasley entienda el mensaje necesita ser más directo. Harry medita un poco y responde:

— Ron si no piensas en lo que dices, algún día tendrás problemas. Como amigo te digo que hay ocasiones en que es mejor cerrar la boca y no emitir ningún comentario innecesario — en ese momento Ron iba a interrumpir a Harry, pero este no le dio la oportunidad —. No abuses de la poca suerte que tienes, Ron. No digas algo que quizá vayas a lamentar. No me quiero meter en problemas por tu culpa, ya tengo bastantes problemas con los míos como para ocuparme de los de alguien más.

La tensión de la mañana se fue diluyendo con el transcurso del día. Harry y Ron no vieron a Hermione durante todo el día. Sé enteraron por Lavender Brown y Pavarti Patil, que Hermione había estado llorando en el baño de niñas y no dejaba que nadie le acompañe. Harry le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación a Ron en ese momento. La noche no tardó en llegar y el Gran Comedor está muy bien decorado con un millar de murciélagos, nubes negras y truenos que se escuchan de vez en cuando. La celebración trata sobre un festín con el tema de Halloween y todo fue muy divertido. Tanto que Harry y Ron olvidaron el tema de Hermione. Todo fue muy bien hasta que en medio del Gran Comedor se presentó el profesor Quirrell lo que alerto a Harry de inmediato. Todos los sucesos que involucran al dichoso profesor son extraños y hasta sospechas a opinión de Harry. El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras siempre rondaba el pasillo del tercer piso por el sector del pasillo prohibido, al menos, con mayor regularidad que el resto de los profesores y algo en su persona le decía a Harry, que no es alguien de fiar. La impresión de Harry es que el profesor ocultaba cosas. En esta ocasión, no fue diferente y Quirrell con una cara llena de horror y jadeando llego hasta la mesa del profesor Dumbledore donde se apoyó.

— Un troll… En las mazmorras… Les advierto — término por desplomarse en el piso.

El pánico se apodero de la sala en cuestión de segundos hasta que el director intervino para poner orden. Sin perder tiempo llamo a los prefectos de cada casa para llevar a los alumnos a sus dormitorios dando instrucciones muy precisas. Percy Weasley, prefecto de Griffindor hizo un llamado a los de primer año, es decir, a Ron y a Harry. Ron ya se disponía a seguir a su hermano hasta que Harry le tomo de su túnica y le encaro.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ron con una expresión incrédula en el rostro mira a Harry y le pregunta.

— ¿Qué haces Harry?

Harry le miro con seriedad y siguió.

— Recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana, Ron — le menciono Harry. Ron no dijo nada —. Te refrescare la memoria. Te dije que eras un bocazas y eso te traería problemas… Pues bien, es hora de solucionarlos o te debo recordar que por inoportuno comentario hay una chica perdida y que no sabe que hay un troll dando vueltas…

La cara de Ron se puso pálida, pero no tardó mucho en recuperar su color habitual. Se soltó del agarre de Harry y soltó.

— Bien, pero que Percy no nos vea.

Harry y Ron se mezclaron entre la enorme muchedumbre que corría de un lado para el otro en una enorme confusión y corrieron en dirección al baño de niñas. Con algo de suerte llegaron al tercer piso. Y lo primero que apreciaron fue un hedor a desagüe y calcetines podridos. Al acercase al baño un enorme garrote fue lo que pudieron ver. Ron dijo.

— Es el troll… no estaba en las mazmorras…

Harry algo molesto le contesto.

— Es claro que allí ya no está…

El troll entro al baño de niñas seguido de Harry y Ron. Harry con fuerza abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Hermione que está en la pared opuesta al troll. Su expresión es la de una persona a portas del desmayo lo que no deja muchas alternativas de rescate. Harry sin perder tiempo le ordena a Ron.

— ¡Ron, distrae al troll!

Ron se queda casi en blanco y le llama.

— ¡Hey, tú! ¡imbécil… aquí estoy! — exclamo.

El troll se quedó parpadeando sacudiendo las orejas cuando un pedazo de tubería le lleva en la espalda. Esta acción le irrita y con furia agita el bastón en dirección donde esta Hermione. Ella está paralizada víctima del miedo, pero en una rápida acción Harry la toma sacándola del lugar. Un inodoro exploto lanzando el corro hacia la cara del troll. Esta afortunada acción ayudo para que Harry y Hermione se reincorporen. Harry la sacude con poca delicadeza.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Vamos, despierta! Tenemos que ayudar a Ron — le movía los hombros a la chica.

Hermione demoro unos pocos segundos en volver en sus sentidos. Y solo pudo articular la siguiente frase:

— Harry… me…salvaste — hablo con incredulidad.

Harry no tomo demasiada importancia de la acción en cuestión y le dijo.

— Más tarde, discutiremos eso. Ahora, hay que echarle una mano a Ron… ¡Vamos ayúdame! — le indico Harry.

Hermione rápidamente asistió con la cabeza. Entre tanto, el troll ya se había recuperado y está más furioso que nunca e iba directamente a la ubicación de Ron. Que presa del miedo se quedó en blanco. Harry analizo en su cabeza que posibilidades tenía. Le había encantado tener a Remus para ayudar el sabría qué hacer, aunque lamentablemente no está. El joven Griffindor no tenía ningún recurso en su arsenal para incapacitar al troll de un solo golpe solo le queda ser creativo. En ese momento se da cuenta que todo el piso está mojado, ya que el troll había dañado una de las cañerías al romper el inodoro. Esa fue la oportunidad que necesitaba. El agua subía de forma veloz llegando casi a los tobillos de Harry. Este sin pensar dos veces en su decisión llama a Ron.

— ¡Ron, escucha sube sobre el inodoro! ¡Rápido!

Ron que mostro una expresión de incredulidad ante el grito de Harry ¿Cómo solucionaría su problema de un troll subiendo a un retrete? Este sin nada que perder le contesta a Harry.

— ¡Ese es tu gran plan! ¡Tengo un enorme troll y lo mejor que me puedes decir es que me suba al escusado! — replica Ron.

Harry que en ese momento no le queda paciencia para soportar la cobardía de Ron. Solo gruñe y vuelve a alzar su voz.

— ¡Solo hazlo! — vocifero Harry con un tono alto.

Harry tomo a Hermione de su hombro captando su atención y le indica.

— Hermione, tenemos que hacer lo mismo… ¡Rápido!

Hermione no tenía idea de lo que desea hacer Harry, pero solo asintió con la cabeza subió sobre retrete. Harry dio un veloz vistazo a Ron que con dificultad hizo lo que este le pidió. Harry sin perder un segundo saco su varita la agito y pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

— _¡Glacius!_ — recito el hechizo apuntando con su varita al líquido que yace debajo de su vista.

El agua se solidifico con prisa congelando todo a su paso incluyendo los pies del gigante, que perdió la capacidad para desplazarse con libertad. Un fuerte alarido fue emitido por el gigante que con desesperación trata de escapar de su desafortunada condición. Por otra parte, Harry se vio afectado por el esfuerzo que requerido para emplear esa magia de gran alcance, al menos, para un estudiante de primer año. La problemática está en que esa acción solo les hacía ganar tiempo, ya que el hechizo solo dura unos minutos. Harry supo que es su oportunidad para frenar al troll de una vez por todas si saca su próximo as bajo la manga. El esta vez apunto directamente al gigante.

— _¡Diminuendo!_ — conjuro Harry.

El hechizo salió de la punta de la varita de Harry impactando al troll que perdió una parte considerable de su estatura. Pasando de unos cuatro metros de altura a un poco menos de un metro. Harry sabía de antemano que la eficacia de su hechizo se redujo considerablemente por su cansancio. Todo este espectáculo dejo muy impresionados a Hermione y a Ron que están por unos segundos sin habla hasta que Harry rompe el silencio dando una clara instrucción a Ron.

— ¡Ron, toma aquella tubería y noquea al troll…! ¡…El efecto del hechizo se pasara pronto! — grito Harry jadeante.

Después del grito Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el hielo desnudo. Hermione se bajó de un salto del inodoro y fue a socorrerlo. Harry le dio una mirada y dijo:

— Hermione, estoy bien ¡Ayuda a Ron! — le pide.

Hermione al cerciorarse de la condición favorable de Harry. Saca su varita y ejecuta el hechizo que trabajaron en la clase de Encantamientos… _Winguadium leviosa_. Ella elevo un tubo de la cañería que esta suelto y lo llevo a donde está Ron, y también alentó a Ron a tomar el tubo.

— ¡Oye! — llamo Hermione a Ron. Quien le miro —. ¡Allá va! Y golpea a ese troll de una vez.

Ron se quedó impresionado del gesto de Hermione. Ella no le dirigía la palabra desde el incidente con el perro de tres cabezas, pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en ello. Ron recibió el "arma" y la agarro con ambas manos. Echo una mirada al troll que al encogerse no fue tan intimidante. Se armó de valor y dio un gran salto. Tomo con toda su fuerza el tubo y lo azoto con fuerza contra la cabeza del troll que trato de protegerse sin buenos resultados, que recibió el golpe de lleno. Un sonido como un crack se escuchó y el tubo se partió al chocar con el duro cráneo del troll que perdió la consciencia. Los ojos del troll perdieron su brillo tomando un tono casi blanquecino. Su cuello se ladeo casi inerte. Ron miro con sorpresa el tubo, y luego miro a Hermione y a Harry.

— ¿Lo logre? — se preguntó.

Antes de poder celebrar su heroica acción un estruendo se escuchó muy fuerte. La puerta del baño fue abierta con violencia y de ella aparece McGonagall junto a Snape y Quirrell. Ella se veía muy enojada, pero su expresión cambio de golpe al ver a los tres Griffindor, el suelo del baño congelado y al troll inmóvil. Se tomó unos segundos y pregunto.

— Santo cielo, pero ¿Qué ha pasado? — dijo consternada. Dirigió una mirada a Ron, Hermione y Harry —. ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Y ¿Quién les dio permiso para estar aquí?

La última parte de su discurso fue emitido con una voz fría como el hielo. Snape solo observa con atención a todos los detalles con una mirada fría. Quirrell con sorpresa vio como el troll estaba noqueado y con su voz nerviosa artículo.

— ¿U…us…ustedes…no…n…noquearon al troll….de de la montaña? — tartamudeo.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación hasta que el próximo en tomar la palabra fue Snape. Este se acercó al troll estudiándole con detenimiento. Miro a los tres Griffindors y se arremango la capa negra que lleva.

— Eso es obvio. Quirrell — siseo con acidez Snape. Para susto de Quirrell —. El troll está inconsciente. Lo sospechoso es la manera en que lo hicieron… ¿Piso congelado? ¿El troll encogido? ¿El tubo en las manos del señor Weasley? Ese fue el objeto contundente que dejo al troll fuera de combate. Es claro que esto no ha sido solo suerte.

Hizo hincapié en la última palabra. Snape dio un vistazo a Quirrell que asustado se apartó cocando con uno de los inodoros del fondo. McGonagall que recobro la compostura se dirige a los tres Griffindors y les cuestiona de forma severa.

— ¿Qué hacían ustedes tres aquí? — les interrogo enfadada.

Hermione se levantó y se aproxima a McGonagall. Ella afronta a su profesora y le dice.

— Profesora… ellos vieron a buscarme a mí. Yo vine a encontrarme con el troll porque pensé que podía vencerlo. Yo había leído sobre el tema y me creí capaz de derrotarle — Hermione miro a Ron y Harry que la miran estupefactos. Pero, ella siguió —. Si ellos no me encontraban yo estaría… muerta. Harry fue el primero en actuar y me salvo del troll. No había tiempo para pedir ayuda. Si ellos no hubiesen llegado estaría muerta.

Harry y Ron no podían creer que Hermione le ha mentido a la profesora McGonagall. La profesora al terminar de escuchar a Hermione dijo:

— No puedo creerlo. Hermione Granger jamás me imagine que usted haría algo tan estúpido como enfrentarse a un troll de montaña — le criticó con dureza su profesora. Para decepción de Hermione —. Ahora, podría explicarme que paso aquí… ¿Cómo paso todo esto?

Hermione le relato los hechos sin omitir detalles de cómo Harry con mucha destreza congelo el agua para detener al troll, lo encogió y de cómo Ron finalmente lo desarmo. Es una historia muy fantástica que asombro a los tres profesores. McGonagall se dio unos segundos y volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Hermione Granger su conducta me ha dejado muy desilusionada y su comportamiento le costara cinco puntos menos para Griffindor. Puede irse — menciono McGonagall.

Hermione salió de la habitación. McGonagall llama a Ron y le pide que ayude a Harry para salir del lugar dejando a Snape y Quirrell solos con el troll inconsciente. McGonagall en el pasillo les queda mirando y les habla.

— Señor Weasley, usted siempre está involucrado en las aventuras del señor Potter, no es así. Siempre se meten en problemas sobre todo el señor Potter. Que junto a sus hermanos me han traído un montón de problemas este año. Pero, lo de hoy traspaso todo los limites. Hablaré seriamente de esto con sus padres… — los regaño como de costumbre. Dio un respiro y continuo —. Quiero que sepan que los dos han tenido mucha suerte de salir ilesos después de enfrentar a un troll de montaña. Por su valentía les daré cinco puntos a ambos. Adicionalmente le daré diez puntos extra al señor Potter por salvar la vida de su compañera… Informaré al profesor Dumbledore al respecto. Márchense a su dormitorio... Señor Potter se de sus incursiones por el castillo, se lo advierto no me obligue a darle otra semana de detención y esta vez será mi ayudante…

Esa amenaza fue muy eficaz, puesto que Harry detesta ser la ayudante de McGonagall, que le da más tarea que realizar para sus clases. Además de tener que ayudarle a organizar materiales para el curso y llenar reportes, ordenar papeles, entre otras tareas administrativas. Ron y Harry se apresuraron a llegar a su dormitorio e introdujeron la contraseña de la señora gorda. La actual es "hocico de cerdo". Entraron al interior de la sala común y allí los está esperando Hermione. Harry le golpea el hombro a Ron. Este le contesta.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Harry le da una mirada como si le regañase.

— Sabes que tienes que hacer…

Harry se refería a algo que había conversado, debido a que todo este desafortunado incidente comenzó porque Ron lanzo un comentario inapropiado contra Hermione. Ron no está de acuerdo con Harry en cuanto a disculparse del todo, pero después de hoy se dio cuenta de que lo mejor no es llevarle la contraria. Por lo que a regañadientes accedió a disculparse con Hermione. Ella fue donde ambos y una vez que estuvieron cerca Harry le hace una señal a Ron. Hermione les queda mirando algo confundida y Harry apura a Ron.

— Ya hazlo de una buena vez, Ron.

Ron se disculpa con Hermione.

— Lo siento. No debí decir esas cosas de ti. Lamento haberte ofendido.

Hermione quedo choqueada no esperaba una disculpa de parte Ron. Sabía que al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, Ron compartía ese sentimiento de repulsión hacia ella. A Hermione esto le afecta bastante, debido a que como cualquier chica de once años quería ser aceptada por sus compañeros. Ella observo a Ron detenidamente hasta que le extendió la mano.

— Acepto tus disculpas — le perdono Hermione.

Ron obligado por Harry le da la mano a Hermione. Ella percibe su poca disposición, pero aprecia su esfuerzo por cambiar. Luego, Ron se marcha gruñendo hacia las escaleras perdiéndose de vista al subir. Harry ve a Hermione y le pregunta.

— ¿Por qué nos esperaste Hermione? — menciono Harry con curiosidad.

Al escuchar la pregunta Hermione se quedó congelada. Ni ella misma está segura de la razón de porque estaba esperando a Harry, aunque muy en su interior algo le decía que era lo correcto. Al buscar la respuesta en su cabeza rememorando todo lo sucedido con el troll hasta este momento. La única cosa que se le vino a la mente fue que quería agradecerle a Harry por salvarle la vida. Esto provoco que un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza le llegue de golpe, ya que al imaginarse la escena; está fue como el caso de los cuentos en donde un héroe va al rescate de la damisela en peligro y jamás en su vida se le cruzo por la mente estar en una situación como esta. En ningún libro que ha podido leer hay una solución para salir de esta embarazosa circunstancia y la incertidumbre de lleno le azoto dejándola completamente en blanco. Mientras todo ese calvario sucedía en su cabeza, la respuesta más inmediata de Hermione a la vista de Harry, fue un ligero rubor de sus mejillas acompañada de una expresión de distraída en su rostro. Harry se percató de esto y dijo.

— Hermione, ¿Estas bien? Te veo que estas roja — señalando el enrojecimiento de su cara.

Hermione se lleva ambas manos a sus mejillas y siente un pequeño calor que es cada vez más intenso en aquella zona. Ella de forma torpe le contesta a Harry.

— Si… estoy bien… es solo… que… — balbuceo tímidamente agachando su vista.

Harry tras esto quedo aún más desconcertado, no tenía la más mínima idea de que le ocurría a Hermione. Ella estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña. Lo normal es que ella fuese directa y no tan tímida como se muestra ahora. Esto hizo preocupar a Harry que se acercó a Hermione y le toco la frente.

— No será que tienes algo de fiebre — razono Harry.

Tras la acción de Harry el rostro de Hermione se volvió tan rojo como el pelo de Ron. Ella miro un par de segundos a su compañero y los nervios le invadieron de pronto. No sabía qué hacer y en un acto desesperado salió de la sala común en dirección a su dormitorio.

— Lo siento — dijo antes de marcharse.

Harry se quedó solo y confundido con el extraño comportamiento de Hermione. De repente, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez ella solo le quería agradecer por salvarle, esa fue la única razón plausible que hace sentido a Harry para que le esperase. Sin embargo, todo salió muy raro y el incidente solo le dejo lleno de interrogantes más que respuestas, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer por el momento. Trato de olvidarse del tema y se fue a la cama.

En otro sector de los dormitorios Griffindor, niña de pelo enmarañado se halla sentada sobre su cama agitada por acontecimientos recientes que tienen que ver con uno de sus compañeros de casa. Su corazón latía con fuerza y aun respira con dificultad, después de subir las escaleras corriendo hasta su habitación. El rubor en sus mejillas aun no disminuía y eso acompañado de una infinita variedad de emociones que iban y venían una tras otra sin darle tregua. Le tenían al borde del colapso su respiración y su corazón están acelerados, el sudor de sus manos, la falta de aire y una dosis de adrenalina. Tenían a la joven muy alterada. Ella con todas sus fuerzas intentaba calmarse cosa que logro paulatinamente. Cuando lo logro se echó sobre su cama pensando sobre todo lo que paso minutos atrás con su compañero. Todo aquello la tenía muy confundida nunca en su vida alguien le hizo experimentar emociones tan fuertes como aquel muchacho que tenía unos intrigantes ojos de color verde esmeralda. La mayor parte del tiempo suele tener una actitud bromista y relajada, siempre se le nota optimista que va acompañada de una sonrisa fácil. Es muy inteligente, pero usa su capacidad mayormente para jugar bromas lo que le juega en contra la mayoría de las veces terminando siempre en detenciones con algún maestro. Sin embargo, se las arregla para tener buenas calificaciones cosa que muchos les ha llamado la atención, puesto que si pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando bromas cuando se dedicaba a estudiar. Además de que esa noche le demostró que es un mago muy dotado y es de su misma edad. Todas estas cosas no terminaban de calzar en el intrincado puzzle que la chica arma en su cabeza tratando de dilucidar el misterio que envuelve a ese misterioso compañero suyo, Harry Potter. Además es famoso por ser la única persona que sobrevivió a la maldición _Avada Kedabra_ , uno de los tres hechizos imperdonables que al tocar a su objetivo; le quita la vida. Considerándole por esto como la más peligrosa maldición prohibida para todo mago. Y Harry siendo un bebe sorteo aquella maldición contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso que vivió en Inglaterra, Voldemort. Y se a eso se le agrega que es bien parecido físicamente le vuelve un prospecto bastante potencial que a gusto de muchas chicas tanto de su casa, Griffindor como las otras casas. Es cuestión de tiempo para que las chicas se interesen por él. La chica cuando se dio cuenta de la singular reflexión que está llevando a cabo se frenó y se dijo a sí misma.

¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione Granger? Harry Potter es solo un compañero de Griffindor como cualquier otro — en la última parte ella lo menciono sin mucha seguridad —. Lo correcto, será agradecerle por salvarme. Pero es todo. Ahora, tengo que dormir mañana será un largo día.

Esa noche a Hermione le costó bastante trabajo conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo del momento en que el troll con ferocidad le gruño e iba con toda intención a atacarla con su enorme mazo se quedó grabada en su mente. Junto con eso la sensación de estar invalidada por el miedo y ser rescata por Harry fueron parte de la secuencia que se reproducía constantemente en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y pasaría algún tiempo para que pudiese recuperarse del amargo episodio.


	8. Chapter 6

Aclaro de antemano que el universo y los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Hola. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y bien digo porque fue más de uno. Dado que me he propuesto mantener un ritmo más constante para continuar la historia, aquí les traigo la actualización. Me imagino que muchos pueden preguntarse, el porqué he seguido tan al pie de la letra la historia central, aunque se que he introducido ciertos matices. La razón es muy sencilla y creo que para plantear los cambios que me gustaría plantear en la historia, es necesario que Harry se cultive a lo largo del tiempo, que permanezca en Hogwarts para poder vencer las adversidades que se le avecinan. Tengo algunas cosas pensadas para la historia, pero deseo de igual forma conocer su opinión sobre cosas que les llamen la atención o que les parecen curiosas, también posibles errores o cosas que he pasado por alto en la trama tal vez... Además cualquier sugerencia que se les pueda ocurrir la voy a considerar, ya que hay ocasiones que mencionan cosas muy interesantes. También tengan en cuenta que esta política seguirá abierta indefinidamente y créanme que saber sus impresiones es algo muy relevante.

Capítulo VI: El primer partido de la temporada.

Han pasado un par de semanas de la noche de Halloween. Y ahora en el mes de Noviembre la estación invernal se roba el protagonismo, ya que comienzan a presentarse las primeras evaluaciones importantes del año escolar y se abre la temporada oficial de competencia de quidditch, entre las cuatro casas del internado. Todo el mundo está muy emocionado por este relevante acontecimiento, salvo Filch que, lo único que le interesa es conseguir más detenciones para los hermanos Weasley y Harry. El equipo de Griffindor ha estado especialmente ocupado con un intenso régimen de entrenamiento que ha programado su capitán Oliver Wood, que cada vez que se aproxima un partido de gran alcance o trascendental extiende las horas de adiestramiento del equipo hasta cinco secciones por semana. Habitualmente el número consta de tres prácticas. No obstante, el próximo partido que se disputará será contra Slytherin, su archienemigo. Por esta razón perder no es opción para el equipo de Griffindor. Uno de los afectados es Harry que se ha sobrepasado las últimas semanas por el poco descanso que ha tenido. Ahora mismo dispone de menos tiempo para sus bromas por la alta exigencia que supone estar al día con las clases y trabajos para cada uno de sus ramos, la lectura de los libros que Lupin le envía, su capacitación autodidacta con materiales de cursos más avanzados (trabaja de forma más practica los hechizos) y la preparación de bromas lo están saturando. Sin embargo, desde el incidente con el troll Hermione se ha vuelto mucho más cercana tanto a Harry como a Ron, y ella le ayuda a aligerar su carga académica ayudándolo con Astronomía, Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Dándole apuntes principalmente. Además, Hermione está mucho más agradable e incluso se ha vuelto más flexible en lo que refiere a quebrar las reglas haciendo la vista gorda de muchas de las aventuras y travesuras de Harry y Ron.

En esta última semana se ha corrido la voz sobre que Harry es el arma secreta de Wood para enfrentar a Slytherin, puesto que su entrenamiento ha sido más reservado en comparación al del resto del equipo. En este momento, Harry se ubica sobre su escoba con su cuerpo muy adolorido por la preparación física que Wood les obliga a realizar. El sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch a una altura media sosteniendo la Quaffle con una mano. Al frente está Oliver que custodia los aros de anotación, mientras conversaban sobre el partido del día sábado que es el día del partido. El juego consiste en que anote más puntos gana, por un lado, sí Harry anota en alguno de los anillos gana un punto, en cambio, sí Oliver desvía o atrapa la Quaffle el ganaría el juego. Ahora mismo están empatados y este es el último tiro para decidir quién sería el vencedor. Harry con confianza habla.

— ¡Listo, Oliver! Te aviso que estás apunto de comprar un equipo nuevo para mí escoba — asevera Harry con seguridad.

Oliver que esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario engreído de Harry solo le siguió la corriente.

— ¡Te tienes confianza, Harry! Pero, solo estoy a un punto de quedarme con tu equipo nuevo… — señalo Wood.

Harry parte sosteniendo la Quaffle y acelerando a toda marcha sosteniendo la pelota de cuero. Oliver se acerca a Harry para interceptarlo. Harry con habilidad cambia de dirección pasando de izquierda a la derecha apuntando hacia el anillo del centro. Oliver se pone al día cambiando su recorrido tratando de cubrir aquella zona. Harry al notar la acción de Wood sonríe.

— Te tengo — se dijo a sí mismo Harry.

Harry soltó la Quaffle de su mano soltándola en el aire pasándola de su mano derecha a la izquierda. Wood se dio cuenta de ello y trato de ir a resguardar el palo derecho que es donde su intuición le decía que iba a ir el disparo de Harry. El problema fue que Harry no tomo la pelota con su mano, sino que hizo un amago engañando a Wood; ya que este pensó que Harry iba a usar su mano izquierda para arrojar el balón de cuero. Sin embargo, el buscador dio un giro sobre su eje golpeando la Quaffle con la parte trasera de su escoba lanzando la pelota en dirección al palo izquierdo y dio de lleno ganando así el último punto que le restaba para ganarle a Oliver.

— Es todo has caído de nuevo Oli… — se burló Harry.

Oliver odia perder en cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con el quidditch. Por lo que, la derrota en este juego "amistoso" contra Harry fue un golpe al ego del capitán. Aunque si hay algo que odia más que perder, es ese sobrenombre que le fue puesto por el trío de cazadoras. El artífice de ese sobrenombre fue Katie para sorpresa de Harry, que lo descubrió hace algún tiempo. El objetivo de Harry es cabrear a Oliver para distraerlo un poco de la presión de ganar el partido, pese a ello, Oliver siempre se toma mal las bromas que incluyan su sobrenombre "Oli", ya que desde su perspectiva lo consideraba un apodo muy degradante.

— Crees… que me puedes llamar por ese mote… tan afeminado… ¿Verdad? — el rostro de Wood se comenzó a trasfigurar y una mirada de furia se apodero de su cara —. Ven, aquí tenemos mucho de que conversar Harry.

Oliver al terminar la frase hace tronar los dedos de sus manos y con una cara de pocos amigos se lanza a perseguir a Harry por todo el campo. Harry en su defensa sale disparado en la dirección contraria riendo a carcajadas al notar la expresión del rostro de Oliver.

— ¡No huyas, Harry!, ¡Ven y enfréntate a mí como un hombre! — lo reta Oliver.

Harry que aun riéndose le comenta.

— ¡¿Cómo me puedo enfrentar a ti?! Oh, cierto no puedo hacerlo… ya que ningún hombre de verdad puede llamarse Oli — se mofo Harry para volver a reír con más fuerza.

— Oliver al escuchar la última burla de Harry exploto.

— ¡Harry… cuando te atrape… acabaré contigo! — grito enajenado el capitán.

Esa tarde acabo con algunas vueltas al campo hasta que Oliver se cansó de perseguir a Harry. Cuando acabaron el juego de práctica, la noche se había instalado oscureciendo el tono del cielo a un intenso y opaco azul casi azabache. Harry que ganó la apuesta se sentía muy bien por ganar el desafío contra Wood, pero fue tal el nivel de exigencia del entrenamiento programado para ese día, que el joven buscador apenas llego al dormitorio de Gryffindor se acostó. Al siguiente día existía una enorme efervescencia en el ambiente por el tan esperado encuentro inaugural de la liga. El clásico entre las dos casas más famosas de Hogwarts, es uno de los acontecimientos más esperados del mes, salvo tal vez por pequeñas excepciones como semanas de evaluaciones o actividades de otra índole. En la mañana, Harry charlo con sus compañeros de casa quienes lo apoyan para su primer juego contra Slytherin, que siempre añadía presión adicional al equipo de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione acompañaron a Harry durante el desayuno del cual no probó bocado y esto se debe a que la tensión que provoca en Harry el partido fue suficiente como para eliminar todo rastro de su apetito. Hermione paralelamente hechizo una enorme sabana que fue dibujada por Dean y decía: "Arriba, Harry… ¡Viva nuestro equipo de quidditch!". El trozo de tela fue hábilmente reciclado por el compañero de Harry, puesto que Scabbers la lleno de agujeros dejándola inutilizable. Con el toque mágico de Hermione las letras de la sabana cambian de color dándole un efecto óptico fantástico y muy artístico. Cuando los chicos terminaron de desayunar y Harry se está retirando Ron le llama.

— ¡Harry, Aplasta a esas serpientes arrastradas! — le exclama el chico Weasley.

— ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!, ¡Y recuerda que te estaremos apoyando! — grito Hermione.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de aliento de sus compañeros se alegró, pero los nervios aún están presentes en él. Harry se marchó en dirección a los vestuarios, dado que venía siendo la hora de prepararse para el partido. La ansiedad le está invadiendo poco a poco y lo único que iba a menguar esa sensación es salir a la cancha, pero tenía que esperar a que todo comenzará. Cuando entro al vestuario de Griffindor ya estaban todos presentes y el primero en hablarle fue uno de los gemelos Weasley. Que con una enorme sonrisa bromeo.

— Que oportuno Harry. Nuestro capitán estaba muy preocupado por ti — haciendo énfasis en la últimas tres palabras de la frase.

Oliver que escucho lo acontecido no reacciono y eso se debe a que ahora ha entrado en lo que se llama su fase de concentración. En ella cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con el juego de hoy no entraría en su cabeza, por lo que, las bromas no funcionaban en él. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sean divertidas. Y las sonrisas de sus compañeros no tardaron en aparecer. El otro gemelo le hablo a Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Harry?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — pregunto Fred de manera tranquila.

Harry al escuchar la pregunta solo suspiro. No podía esconder sus emociones cuando el mismo se delata, aunque miedo no fue precisamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Las chicas que observaron tranquilamente hasta ese momento se hicieron notar cuando le ofrecen unas palabras de aliento.

— Harry... sube ese ánimo. Nadie ha muerto jugando quidditch — acoto Angelina.

Al escuchar eso Harry pensó que tenía razón. Lo más peligroso que podía pasar en el quidditch fue caerte de la escoba lo que no es una experiencia agradable, pero es mejor que te puedes morir. La siguiente chica que le hablo fue Alicia que siempre aparece para dar alguna palabra precisa.

— Vamos… Harry quítate esa cara de pez muerto. Para jugar quidditch hay que estar contento. Además esa expresión sobria en tu cara no va contigo — señalo Alicia.

Harry se rio de sí mismo. No quería preocupar a sus compañeros, pero la presión también le afecta de cierta forma. Les agradeció por sus palabras reconfortantes y se vistió con prisa. Cuando ya estuvieron todos preparados se juntaron para discutir sobre los roles de cada uno y de la estrategia de juego. La charla trato sobre los jugadores del equipo rival sobre todo para preparar a Harry sobre su marcador que según sus suposiciones debería rotar entre el otro buscador, Terence Higgs y el capitán Marcus Flint, este último acostumbra a jugar sucio. El resto del equipo ya sabía cómo funcionan las cosas en el campo y no necesitaron más que mirarse unos a otros para comprender lo que debían hacer. Acto seguido, Oliver volvía a dar su discurso del que a excepción de Harry todos conocían. Para cuando acabo todo eso lo siguiente fue tomar cada escoba y salir al campo de juego.

En esa mañana el cielo está cubierto de nubes que ensombrecen el espectáculo deportivo que convoca a los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin. El mes de noviembre en Hogwarts es muy frio y todos los presentes están muy arropados con gruesos abrigos que les ayudan a capear las bajas temperaturas. Del lado norte, están ubicadas las pancartas de Gryffindor desde donde Harry podía divisar la sabana que Dean dibujo y tenía escrito: "Arriba, Harry… ¡Viva nuestro equipo de quidditch!". Allí también están otros compañeros de cursos superiores y entre ellos está Lee Jordan, quien es amigo de Fred y George, y también es quien comenta los partidos. A su lado, está la profesora McGonagall que le vigila de cerca. Un poco más lejos están Hermione y Ron que miran expectantes a que todo comience. Los equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor salen sobre sus escobas a volar por todo lo alto del campo. En medio estaba la profesora Madam Hooch, quien ahora está presente en calidad de árbitro del encuentro. Junto a ella tenía una caja donde cada una de las pelotas están guardadas y una a una las va poniendo en libertad, con excepción de la Quaffle. Ella al mantenido dicho balón en su mano hace el anuncio.

— Quiero un juego limpio, ante todo. Buena suerte a ambos — dijo arrojando la pelota hacia el cielo.

Ella toco su silbato y las escobas junto con los jugadores se elevó por el cielo. Los cazadores de ambos esquivos se disputan la posesión de la Quafle. El combate es reñido los primeros segundos hasta que la pelota queda en manos de Slytherin. En ese momento, Jordan comienza a relatar la afrenta.

¿Cómo están? Queridos compañeros. Hoy se abre oficialmente nuestra temporada de quidditch en nuestro querido Hogwarts. El partido de hoy es un clásico que muchos esperamos durante todo el año, ya que la historia de la rivalidad de ambas escuadras es legendaria y de larga data. Los dos equipos en cuestión son Slytherin, el actual campeón que va en busca del trofeo de esta temporada. Ya conocemos a algunas de sus figuras entre ellas su capitán Marcus Flint que destaca por su juego sucio y cobardía para dañar a los demás…

— ¡Jordan! — fue el primer llamado de atención de McGonagall al comentarista.

Bueno… retomando lo que iba diciendo. El capitán de Slytherin destaca por su juego aguerrido y sucio. Al igual que otros de sus compañeros como los cazadores Montague y Pucey. Además, sufrieron del retiro de su buscador este año, al igual que nuestro equipo de Gryffindor. El nuevo buscador que llena esa bacante es Terence Higgs, el nuevo descubrimiento de Slytherin de este año. Ahora, el otro equipo Gryffindor… no ha tenido una campaña tan deslumbrante como su rival, pero se ha mantenido firme dentro de los tres primeros, bajo el liderazgo de Oliver Wood buscaran obtener el título esta temporada. Además se ha filtrado la noticia que el nuevo buscador no es otro que el alumno de primer año, Harry Potter. Que ya se ha hecho de una reputación como un hábil bromista. Esperamos que pueda demostrar esas dotes también en este partido…

El partido comenzó desde que la Quaffle se comenzó a mover y fue atrapada por uno de los buscadores de Slytherin. Harry que en calidad de observador ve cada uno de los movimientos de sus compañeros. Las primeras en reaccionar fueron las chicas Angelina, Alicia y Katie. Que dada su función es anotar puntos o ejercer presión al equipo contrario para recuperar la Quaffle. Los cazadores de Slytherin, que se desplazan horizontalmente sobre el campo, acortan distancia con veloces movimientos y pases para dejar atrás la marca de las compañeras de Harry. En esta altura del encuentro Harry se siente muy inútil, pero Oliver fue enfático en que su única misión fue vigilar de cerca la Snich Dorada, ya que su trabajo es atraparla. De otra manera, su equipo no tenía oportunidad. Sus manos aun le tiemblan de la emoción por plantarse por primera vez en un partido oficial con tantas personas. Los segundos que necesito para tranquilizarse los uso para tratar de hallar la Snich Dorada. En otro sector de la cancha un entusiasmado comentarista relata a viva voz todo lo que sucede en pleno juego aéreo.

— ¡Y ya comenzó el partido!... El equipo de Slytherin, es el primero en hacerse con el balón. Su capitán se queda con la Quaffle y a toda velocidad se marcha con dirección a la zona de anotación… ¿Cómo reaccionará nuestro equipo de Gryffindor? Esperen… Ahora Angelina Johnson le sigue de cerca e intenta entorpecer el avance del capitán de Slytherin. Flint y Johnson se enfrentan en un duelo mano a mano para ver quién se queda con el balón. Flint hace un par de amagos, pero Johnson no cae en ellos. Flint se ve un poco presionado y da un pase a… una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor, Alicia Spinett roba la Quaffle y las tornas cambian. En este momento, el ataque de Gryffindor es comandado por Spinett, el descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, que la integro al equipo el año pasado pasándola del equipo de reserva. La cazadora le da un pase a su compañera Katie Bell de Gryffindor, pero esta es marcada por Montague que le bloquea el paso. Sin embargo, el ataque no se detiene y con una excelente habilitación le da la Quaffle a Johnson que queda libre. Avanza unos metros y remata y… ¡Gryffindor, abre la cuenta!, ¡diez a cero!, ¡Gryffindor se pone adelante! Esta cazadora no es solo buena, también es muy atractiva…

Antes de seguir relatando fue interrumpido por McGonagall que le llamo la atención.

— ¡Jordan!, ¡Te estoy escuchando! — le hizo recordar que está presente.

El comentarista sin demora se disculpa por su inadecuada acción. El transcurso del partido se vuelve un poco trabajo después de la apertura en el marcador. Los ataques de Gryffindor y Slytherin son detenidos con eficacia, por la defensa de cada equipo; dejando la puntuación en un estado muerto. La lucha entre los cazadores está muy fuerte hasta que uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor detiene a un cazador de Slytherin al mandar una Blodger hacia él. Jugada que Jordar, el comentarista no deja de resaltar.

— ¡Que buena jugada, de parte de los hermanos Weasley! Al tener en seco a Pucey, el cazador de Slytherin. El jugador da el balón a su compañero, Montague que reinicia el ataque en una combinación con su capitán. Flint y Montague se abren paso entre la defensa de Gryffindor y saca un potente lanzamiento. Pero, Oliver Wood la desvía con gran destreza impidiendo la anotación de Slytherin…

En otro lado de las gradas. Un enorme gigante con unos binoculares de bolsillo observa toda la jugada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. A lo que hace un comentario para sí mismo.

— Que bien jugado… — balbucea mirando por los binoculares.

Una pareja de estudiantes que divisan al gigante le llaman.

— ¡Hey… Hagrid… Por aquí, abajo! — le grita una voz aguda.

Hagrid se saca los binoculares y mira a su alrededor. Luego baja la mirada y ve a dos pequeños Gryffindor que reconoce de inmediato. Eran Ron y Hermione que le están llamando.

— Ron… Hermione… Que sorpresa verlos… Me imagino que han venido a ver a Harry — señala el gigante con una sonrisa.

Ambos asisten ante el comentario.

— Si estábamos buscando unos lugares… — acota Hermione.

El gentil gigante se hace a un lado habilitando un par de asiento para Ron y Hermione. Cuando ambos se acomodan Ron le habla a Hagrid.

— ¿Alguna señal de la Snitch? — pregunta Ron.

El gigante solo hace una respuesta negativa con la cabeza. Por unos minutos se quedaron mirando para encontrar en el campo a Harry, que no ha tenido mucho trabajo durante el inicio del partido y tan solo ha dado algunas volteretas en el aire. Entre tanto, los cazadores seguían disputándose la posesión de la Quaffle; en medio del campo. Hermione y Ron están expectantes a la espera de cualquier movimiento de Harry. Y no paso demasiado tiempo cuando Jordan hizo el tan esperado comentario.

— El juego ha estado muy reñido y ninguno de los equipo ha podido anotar en estos últimos minutos. Nuevamente, Slytherin toma el balón… no porque lo vuelven a perder y ahora, Spinett tiene la Quaffle… esperen no es esa la Snitch…

Justo cuando hablo ambos buscadores Higgs y Harry se abalanzan sin perder un segundo para atrapar la Snitch. Los dos jugadores son muy rápidos sobre sus escobas, pero Harry se comienza a despegar de su rival. Uno de los buscadores del equipo rival se sale de su marca y se dispone a interceptar a Harry. Harry con habilidad gira la escoba quedando debajo de esta y así logra pasar a su marca. Sin embargo, el Slytherin jugando sucio le patea la escoba haciéndole tambalear y se cobra una sanción por la acción. Ron que había visto todo no puede evitar callarse.

— ¡Malditas, serpientes…! ¡Nunca pueden jugar limpio! — dijo con enojo.

Hermione por primera vez está de acuerdo con Ron. Solo que ella no exteriorizo con palabras sus sentimientos tras aquella acción. Mientras el juego se reanuda y la pelota se echa a rodar. Gryffindor toma la pelota y en una gran combinación entre las tres cazadoras logran anotar nuevamente. El público se enciende con esta gran jugada. En eso Jordan comienza a relatar con pasión.

— ¡Increíble!, ¡Que jugada! Gran combinación de las cazadoras de Gryffindor, que tras un fallido cobro de anotación de Alicia Spinett. Vuelven a anotar tras acerca de la posesión de la Quaffle. El equipo de Slytherin está veinte a cero ¿Qué hará? Para reponerse…

Mientras Ron y Hermione ven que la escoba de Harry se comienza a mover de forma extraña. Primero Harry empezó a moverse extraño con la escoba y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y poco precisos. Todo parece indicar que la escoba no está reaccionando a las instrucciones que el joven Gryffindor está dando. Paralelamente, Slytherin se había hecho con el control de la Quaffle después de una sucia jugada que incapacito a la cazadora de Gryffindor, Katie Bell que fue golpeada por una Blodger, la cual iba dirigida intencionalmente por uno de los golpeadores. Jordan, el comentarista relata todo lo acontecido.

— Tras perder a la cazadora Katie Bell, Gryffindor ha perdido gran poder de su juego ofensivo y Slytherin aprovecha muy bien este cambio. Pucey se ha hecho con la Quaffle y da un pase largo a Flint y este con gran velocidad se precipita a la zona de anotación. Las otras dos cazadoras Spinett y Johnson tratan de colaborar con sus respectivas marcas, pero Slytherin combina una serie de pases hasta que Montague lanza la Quaffle y anota… El marcador queda diez a veinte aun en favor de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto un pequeño grupo de Gryffindor comenta sobre la situación particular de Harry. La escoba que se había comportado de forma irregular hasta el momento. Ahora, la escoba da piruetas en el aire sacudiéndose de forma muy violenta. Harry se ve desde las gradas que está atravesando muchas dificultades para mantenerse sobre su escoba. Esto es captado por Ron que dice.

— ¿Qué diablos? No es posible que una escoba se comporte de esa manera… es como si Harry no pudiese controlar su escoba…

Hagrid acota su punto de vista ante la situación.

— Todo esto es extraño. La escoba no está reaccionando a las órdenes de Harry como debería… y la única forma de malograr el desempeño de una escoba es con magia tenebrosa… ¿Quién haría un acto tan ruin? No es posible que un alumno pueda lograrlo — señalo Hagrid con una expresión agria en su cara.

Hermione que se mantuvo callada hasta ese momento tomo la palabra.

— Eso es… ¿Cómo no lo note antes? — resoplo Hermione.

La frase de Hermione despertó la curiosidad de Ron que no tardo en manifestar su inquietud.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Hermione? — pregunto Ron.

Hermione le señalo en dirección a dos personas, que están en la torre frente a la suya y mantienen una actitud muy diferente al resto del público. Esas dos personas son Quirrell y Snape, el primero miraba sin pestañar en dirección a donde estaba Harry y Snape hacía lo mismo, salvo que este último balbuceaba algunas palabras. Hermione que se da cuenta de que Ron no entendió a lo que se refería tuvo que ser más directa.

— Mira en dirección a Snape… si lo observas bien, te das cuenta que no está pestañeando. Esto es necesario cuando uno quiere maldecir un objeto… — menciono Hermione.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — le consulto Ron un poco intrigado.

— Ya verás.

Hermione tras responder a Ron, se levantó de su asiento y salió en rumbo a las escaleras abandonando su lugar. Ron sin comprender como iba a proceder se limitó a seguirle. Hermione se abrió paso bajando por las escaleras que conectan al complejo de torres que se pueden acceder desde su ubicación. Con prisa Hermione tomó una escalera que los llevo hasta las gradas donde están Quirrell y Snape. Cuando pudieron identificar a Snape, Hermione saco su barita y recitó un pequeño hechizo que le permitió encender la punta del abrigo del jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Cuando el público a su lado se percató de este incidente una gran algarabía se formó entre la multitud y la escoba de Harry se estabilizo de golpe. El plan fue un éxito.

Harry con poca gracia se volvió a sentar sobre su escoba. Cuando pudo hacerlo, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, en búsqueda de la Snitch. Transcurridos unos segundos la Snitch apareció frente a su vista y la cacería por coger la Snitch dio inició. El cazador de Slytherin se abalanza hacia Harry cuando se cercioró de que Harry iba tras la pequeña esfera con alas. Un combate reñido se abrió por conseguir la preciada Snitch. Harry y Higgs lucharon codo a codo por atrapar la pelota que está en pleno movimiento cosa que Jordan no tarda en decir.

¡Es la Snitch Dorada! Ambos buscadores se aventuran en una disputada persecución para hacerse con ella… Potter toma la delantera, pero nuevamente un cazador trata de molestar su faena… pero, Potter le esquiva y el cazador Pucey choca con Higgs sacando a ambos de la carrera… Solo es Potter y la Snitch y… en una gran muestra de habilidad Potter se sube sobre la escoba. Sin embargo, cae de una forma muy estrepitosa al suelo… ¿Estará bien?

— Harry tras quedar un poco abatido después de la caída, pero se recompuso con algo de esfuerzo. Todo el público estuvo en silencio hasta que alzo su mano izquierda mostrando la Snitch que fue atrapada por él. Un enorme clamor por parte de los espectadores se escucha por todo el campo. Los jugadores de su equipo le rodean y le aplauden por su hazaña. De esta forma, acabo el partido con una cuenta de ciento setenta puntos contra veinte.

Tras una rápida e intensa celebración en los vestuarios se acordó posponer los festejos. Cuando Harry se desocupo sus compañeros de habitación, Hermione y Hagrid le recibieron con afecto y le felicitaron por su gran desempeño en el juego. En la mente de Harry hay una duda que merodea y no le permite enfocarse en otra cosa, y tiene que ver con el incidente de su escoba. Esto le tiene preocupado, ya que algo en su interior le hizo pensar que fue premeditado y debe que descubrir ¿Quién fue el autor de esa acción? Lo que sí está claro es que aquella persona lo quería fuera de juego. Cuando las cosas se calmaron el primero en marcharse fue Hagrid, que debía seguir con sus labores como el cuidador de los terrenos del colegio, por otra parte; sus compañeros Seamus, Dean y Neville también se fueron al poco tiempo después. Dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione solos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los tres hasta que Ron comienza a hablarle a Harry.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que te preocupa? — le incentiva Ron.

Harry al escuchar la proposición de Ron parpadeo un par de veces. Esa frase salió de su boca. Simplemente parecía ser otra persona, aunque después de estar tanto tiempo junto y compartir diversas experiencias no es extraño que Ron pueda leer algunas actitudes de su mejor amigo. Eso le trajo recuerdos que se asoman a la mente de Harry, puesto que hay una cantidad finita de personas que han desarrollado la cualidad de leer a través de él. Harry una vez ordena su cabeza le responde.

— Solo he estado pensando sobre lo que ocurrió en el partido… No me explico como mi escoba pudo moverse de esa forma — confiesa Harry.

Hermione al escuchar la inquietud de Harry no pudo quedarse sin decir nada.

— No es nada extraño, Harry. Ron y yo pudimos ver como Snape embrujó tu escoba en el partido — aseguró Hermione.

La respuesta de Hermione no le dejo tan sorprendido, sino más bien insatisfecho. Su instinto le alerto que no está apuntando en la dirección correcta, ya que cuando esto pasa una sensación de vació le azota de golpe y fue lo que pasó, en esta ocasión. A pesar de sus aprensiones sobre las acusaciones de Hermione y Ron, Harry no quiso rebatir a ninguno de sus amigos y les escucho cada detalle de su versión.

— Es cierto, Snape estaba mirando fijamente tu escoba sin perder de vista su objetivo. Y eso es una condición necesaria para poder maldecir un objeto… — afirma Hermione.

Su nueva amiga tenía un punto a su favor y su testimonio es valioso. Ron aporta vagamente a la historia relatando las acciones de Hermione que incendio la capa de Snape. Al escuchar el testimonio de Ron, Harry quedo francamente sorprendido y pregunto de forma incrédula.

— ¿De verdad? Hermione hizo todo eso… — opinó Harry mirando hacia donde estaba Hermione.

Ante la reacción de Harry. Hermione desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada. Por otra parte, Ron solo confirmó lo antes señalado y Harry incorporándose ante la sorpresa le agradece a Hermione.

— Gracias, Hermione… Sin tu ayuda… no sé ¿Qué hubiese pasado? — le agradeció Harry con sinceridad.

El rostro de Hermione se puso rojo como una remolacha y bajo la mirada. Esto preocupó a Harry y sin perder tiempo le pregunto.

— Hermione, ¿Estás bien? Tú cara se ha puesto roja — agregó Harry.

Hermione sin mucho que añadir se excusó de forma algo torpe y se fue del lugar, dejando solos a Ron y Harry. Harry miró a Ron y este le vio de la misma forma, pero no tenían respuesta para la reacción de Hermione. El primero en decir algo fue Ron.

— Niñas… ¿Quién las entiende? — dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry tendió su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y le dijo.

— Créeme, que no eres el único… — le respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

Ante el comentario de Harry, Ron solo sonrió con complicidad.


	9. Chapter 7

Quiero dejar en claro que el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Como les va gente? Espero que les haya ido muy bien y les deseo un excelente año nuevo. Quiero agradecerles los comentarios que me van dejando pues me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Lamento haber dejado la historia a la deriva tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que tuve una especie de "atasco literario" y con ello quiero decir algo así como una larga temporada donde por más que quisiera escribir las ideas no me venían a la cabeza, mi teoría es que mi creatividad y mi imaginación se largaron de vacaciones, aunque pienso que todavía pueden estarlo. Pero lo cierto es que al menos pude sacar adelante este pequeño capitulo que es un avance y espero que sea el primero de varios.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo aquí este presente.

Capitulo VII: Problemas en la clase de pociones. (parte 1)

Transcurridos unos días posteriores al partido de quidditch, todo siguió sin ninguna anormalidad. Las clases avanzaban conjuntamente con el aumento progresivo de ensayos, trabajos y tareas que los estudiantes debían completar. De forma paralela, el tiempo sigue su curso inexorable sin detenerse para alumnos que dejan todo para el final como es el caso de la mayoría de los compañeros de Harry, quienes no están muy preocupados por sus evaluaciones parciales hasta que se dan cuenta que no tienen como afrontar el desafío que se les plantea. Ese es el caso del día de hoy, puesto que el amigo más cercano de Harry, Ron no ha tenido un buen desempeño en la clase de Pociones se asignó la tarea de hacer un informe completo sobre la poción de Olvido. El reporte debe incluir un breve resumen sobre su creador, fecha de elaboración, usos, ingredientes, receta, entre otros requerimientos. El punto es que el reporte debe ser muy detallado y preciso. Y Ron no ha hecho ningún progreso en el reporte y un par de horas antes le pidió ayuda a Harry para realizarlo. Esta dinámica entre Harry y Ron se ha vuelto casi rutinaria desde que Harry demostró más conocimientos que su par, aunque ello no es muy difícil. Han pasado dos horas desde que comenzaron y el progreso ha sido notable. No obstante ambos dieron un punto muerto cuando a Harry lo venció el sueño.

—Bien, Ron… Creo que… te preste toda la ayuda que pude… el resto corre por tu cuenta… — afirmo Harry con somnolencia.

Ron que no tenía idea de cómo acabo y siquiera empezar el informe no tardo en manifestarse.

—Vamos Harry… No puedes hacerme esto… No tengo idea de cómo acabar con este reporte — dijo Ron con desesperación.

Harry que solo asintió de forma automática ante la desesperación de Ron contestó.

—Ron… deja de quejarte… solo tienes que estructurar la información en este orden — le mostró un bosquejo que tenía de un trabajo anterior —. El resto de la información ya la posees. Si necesitas que alguien lo revise. Pídele el favor a Hermione…

Después de la indicación Harry entro en un profundo estado de sueño del que no podía ser despertado. Ron lo sabía muy bien y no tuvo más que resignarse. Además, él es consciente de que la única alternativa que tiene para sobrevivir a una evaluación de Snape de su reporte, es pidiendo la asistencia de Hermione; pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Y fue así como Ron pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo combatiendo contra sus emociones.

Harry se despertó un con un poco de letargo tras la incómoda posición que adopto para dormir, ya que estuvo sentado en un banco con un duro respaldo y se apoyó sobre sus brazos para dejar su cabeza sobre la mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor. Miro a su alrededor y no había señales de Ron, quien debía haber ido con Hermione si deseaba hacer un reporte decente. Harry se recompuso a los pocos segundos y se fue a lavar la cara. Tras esto tomo algunos útiles para la clase de Pociones y se dirigió a tomar desayuno al Gran Comedor. El lugar está abarrotado de sus compañeros que están desayunando a última hora. Conseguir un puesto no fue nada fácil, pero con un poco de suerte Harry se hizo de un lugar libre. Producto de lo atrasado que estaba no tuvo más opción que tragarse toda la comida y salir rápidamente a la clase de su maestro favorito "Snape".

Unos minutos más tarde Harry llego a la mazmorra donde Snape impartía su clase. Como es de esperarse hay un silencio sepulcral que reina en el ambiente, ya que Snape fue uno de los pocos profesores que tiene la cualidad de hacer quedar en silencio a sus alumnos sin decir tan solo una palabra. Bueno eso fue así hasta que Harry entro a la mazmorra. Snape le dirigió una mirada fría y penetrante a Harry que solo esbozo una sonrisa. Con brusquedad Snape se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Harry alzando la voz un poco.

—Potter… tienes la osadía de interrumpir mi clase. Al llegar tarde— término su frase con énfasis en la última palabra y su mirada se volvió más intensa sobre Harry —. Supongo que piensas que al demostrar un poco más de aptitud que el resto de los ineptos, a los que tengo desgracia de enseñar te da el privilegio de aparecerte cuando a ti se te place.

Snape estaba esperando la reacción de Harry, pero el joven Gryffindor después de los continuos enfrentamientos entre ambos ha aprendido que es mejor no protestar. Ante la inexistente respuesta de Harry, Snape solo mantuvo aquella expresión de fastidio que es común en su rostro y de pasó dijo.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter… Espero que esto te ayude a recordar lo que les sucede a aquellos que tienen el descaro de llegar tarde a mi clase — remata Snape dándose la vuelta a su escritorio —.Bien, en que estaba… A sí… Weasley, entrégueme el reporte que le pedí.

Ron que está junto con algunos compañeros de su casa. Se levantó lentamente de su silla y aclarándose la garganta se dispuso a ir donde Snape. La actitud de Ron es la de una criatura asustadiza que se deja intimidar por el profesor de Pociones. Cuando Ron por fin pudo entregar su tarea, Harry ya se había acomodado en un puesto vació. Entre toda la conmoción causada por el profesor hay ciertas risas silenciosas que salen de la boca de algunos Slytherin como Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que disfrutan con la tortura impartida por el jefe de su casa a los Gryffindor. En cambio, hay otros que solo observan en completo silencio. Snape le arranco el papel de las manos de Ron y comenzó a leer su contenido. Enfocado en el escrito, Snape revisa acuciosamente el manuscrito y una mirada fría se posó sobre Harry. Acto seguido, el profesor fulminó con la mirada a cada uno de sus alumnos buscando capturar su atención.

—Weasley si le parece que va pasar su evaluación leyendo un libro de quidditch, le aviso que eso no va a ocurrir en mi clase… — Snape movió sus labios sin emitir sonido y el libro se materializó en su mano derecha —.Además tengo cosas que comentar sobre "su reporte".

La última parte fue pronunciada con ironía y al presenciar la destreza de Snape con su magia para arrebatar el libro la expresión de Ron fue de sorpresa, aunque en su rostro se manifestó el horror casi de forma simultánea, Snape no perdió tiempo y le ordena ir a su taburete. Ron no tuvo más remedio que acatar la instrucción. El profesor de pociones no soportó más intervenciones en su clase e ignoró cualquier palabra o gesto hecho por algún alumno. El resto de la clase la lección Snape explicó las propiedades de algunos insumos básicos para la elaboración de un antídoto para distintas clases de venenos.

Cuando la clase acabo, Harry salió del salón algo cansado por la tensión constante que implica asistir a la clase del profesor más repudiado de la escuela. Más tarde, Ron fue a buscar a Harry, debido a que no pudo idear un plan para recuperar el libro que Snape confiscó. Harry estaba conversando con algunos Gryffindor sobre el próximo partido de quidditch hasta que Ron hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Harry, que bueno que te encuentro! — exclama Ron.

Todo el grupo miró a Ron y uno de los integrantes le pregunta a Ron.

—¿Qué pasa, Weasley? Te ves bastante agitado — comenta un chico.

Ron les explica que necesita hablar con Harry y este le sigue el juego a Ron. Ambos se apartaron del grupo y una vez se distanciaron una cantidad considerable de metros Harry le pregunta a Ron.

—¿A qué se debe todo ese alboroto? — consulto Harry con curiosidad.

Ron sin demora contesta.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Fred y George me asesinaran si no les entrego el libro de quidditch y Snape no lo quiere entregar… eres el único que sé que podría ayudarme — dijo Ron bastante desesperado.

Harry observa detenidamente a su compañero de clase, Ron. Este sumergido en un enorme atolladero recurre a la única persona que cree que le puede ayudar. No obstante, las alternativas que ambos tenían para recuperar el libro no son demasiadas y ninguna aseguraba traer consigo devuelta el libro, a menos que, se introdujeran en el despacho de Snape y lo robaran sin que nadie los detecte. Las posibilidades están en su contra y el tiempo es una variable que no está tampoco a su favor. Harry suelta un largo suspiro y responde.

—Ron, ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? — le pregunta Harry sin mucha seguridad.

Ron sin pensar demasiado contesta.

—Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, Harry. Pero eres la única persona que sé que puede hacer algo para ayudarme — dice Ron.

La desesperación en la cara de Ron lo decía todo y Harry sabía que su padrino Sirius le diría que no puede ignorar a un amigo en problemas, siempre y cuando esa persona sea tu amigo. Harry con un poco de remordimiento le habla a Ron.

—Sabes, Ron creo que tú has tenido ideas malas. Pero la de hoy ha sido de las peores — le recrimina a su compañero caído en desgracia, pero continua —.La única forma de recuperar tu libro es asaltar el despacho de Snape.

La cara de Ron solo demuestra el pánico que le genera oír la solución que Harry le propone, aunque en el fondo el joven Weasley sabía que no habían más opciones. Ron con un poco de incertidumbre le dice a Harry.

—Entonces me ayudarás Harry — cuando dice esto su rostro se ilumina.

Harry asiste afirmativamente con la cabeza a lo que Ron le agradece con un abrazo. Harry le devuelve el gesto, pero después de unos segundos se saca su compañero de encima. Este último se aleja un poco de su compañero para darle un poco de espacio. Harry sin perder más tiempo le pregunta a Ron.

—Ron, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas para poder idear un plan… Y me temo que tendremos que pedir ayuda con esto — declara Harry.

Ron sin comprender a que se refiere Harry con lo último le pregunta.

—¿Quién podría ayudarnos con esto? — le consulta Ron a Harry con escepticismo.

Harry se acerca a Ron y le anuncia.

—Las únicas personas capaces de apoyarnos son tus hermanos o Hermione — le aclara Harry.

Ron se sorprende ante la revelación de Harry y le pregunta inquieto.

—¿Hermione? Estás loco ella jamás accederá a ayudarme con esto… ¿Acaso estás demente, Harry? — lo cuestiona el afectado.

Harry un poco cansado de la actitud infantil de Ron le dice.

—Hermione es la única persona capaz de ayudarnos y la razón es sencilla, ella es inteligente y conoce muchos hechizos que nos serían muy útiles que te servirán para infiltrarnos en la oficina de Snape o acaso se te ocurre alguien mejor — le lanza Harry.

Ron al escuchar la respuesta se molesta y Harry le mira en señal de desaprobación. Tras esto Ron solo se tuvo que resignar a reconocer que necesitaba conseguir el apoyo de su compañera de Gryffindor aun cuando su relación distaba de ser buena. Ron se quedó pensando sobre lo que le dijo Harry unos segundos antes y se largó a decir.

—Harry, podrías pedirle tú que me haga ese favor — anuncio Ron.

Harry al escuchar la propuesta de Ron se enfadó con su amigo por su falta de vergüenza.

—¡Eres un caradura! Es lo mínimo que tienes que hacer si quieres recuperar ese libro de quidditch — se quejó Harry en voz alta.

Ron que se dio cuenta enseguida de su enorme error intenta enmendar su mala jugada.

—Vamos, Harry. Ambos sabemos que si tú se lo pides es la única manera de que acceda a apoyarnos — aclara Ron apelando a la cercanía que compartían con la chica de cabello tupido.

—Lo siento, Ron. Pero con todo lo que tengo encima no tengo tiempo para hacer favores adicionales y ya con estar pendiente además del paranoico de Snape ya me debes una bastante gorda. Ahora, ve y asegúrate de conseguir la ayuda de Hermione id… — se contuvo de decir la última parte de la frase.

—Me querías llamar idiota — se expresa Ron molesto.

—Créeme que no podría describir tu comportamiento en este momento de mejor manera de lo que tú mismo lo has hecho, Ron — aludió Harry cansado.

Ron no dijo nada más y se marchó del lugar. Harry se aisló a sí mismo dentro de sus pensamientos, meditando acerca de cómo administrar su tiempo de aquí en adelante, ya que gracias a la gran genialidad de Ron para crear situaciones inesperadas su agenda exploto con el número de cosas por hacer y lograr que el paranoico profesor de pociones no sé de cuenta de su trampa requerirá de mucha habilidad de su persona. Los entrenamientos de quidditch absorben gran parte de su tiempo que no es mucho y este nuevo desafío le asegura ser todo un reto al pequeño bromista. Cuando su cabeza se volvió una tormenta de pensamientos inconexos se dio un poco de ánimo.

—Arriba el ánimo, Harry. Será una buena ocasión para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al amargado profesor de pociones — pensó en su mente el pequeño hombrecillo de cabello negro.

Aquel frío día de invierno pasó con rapidez para el pequeño Harry, que se preocupaba de emplear bien su valioso tiempo, a sabiendas de que este recurso era escaso, más aún cuando tenía tantas actividades diarias que hacer o que se buscaba el mismo. Ya entrada la tarde todos los estudiantes de Howarts se disponían a ir al gran comedor y los profesores no eran la excepción, puesto que reunirse todos a la hora de la cena era un rito muy importante dentro del colegio. Harry de momento esta distraído entre sus pensamientos tratando de descubrir que era lo que ese perro gigante estaba custodiando. El joven de Gryffindor se sentó en su mesa, en el lugar acostumbrado y a su lado se puso Ron, a quien no veía desde hace algunas horas. Luego, diviso a Hermione que tomo asiento en frente de Ron. Todos comieron a gusto y la hora de cena transcurrió rápidamente. Para cuando todo acabo la cena, la primera en iniciar la conversación fue Hermione, que le habla a Ron sin perder tiempo en formalidades.

—Bueno, Ronald ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? — pregunta intrigada su compañera.

Ron que enseguida capto el mensaje detrás de las palabras de Hermione no demoro en replicar.

—Oye, tranquila. No es necesario que me llames por mi nombre como lo hace mi madre...suena raro — contesta Ron algo incómodo.

Harry tarda solo un par de minutos en comprender que Ron todavía no hablado con Hermione para pedir su ayuda para recuperar el libro que Snape confisco. Harry sabía de antemano que las cosas iban a demorar sino intervenía y dado que ya había tenido un largo día por delante prefirió tomar la ruta más corta y pedirle el favor el mismo a Hermione. Harry se introdujo en la conversación.

—Bueno, Hermione la verdad es que Ron quería pedir tú ayuda con un asunto urgente — puntualizo Harry apresurando el rumbo de la conversación.

Hermione al percatarse de que Harry también tenía que ver con este tema cambio su actitud a una más tranquila y casi amigable.

—¿A qué te refieres Harry? — le consulta con suavidad a su compañero.

—Creo que Ron puede explicar eso por mí — desvió el foco de atención de él.

La mirada de Hermione al pasar de Harry a Ron se agravo de forma brusca y Ron le observaba de forma muy similar. Ron se disponía a abrir la boca, pero Harry le dio un codazo y le susurró al oído su mejor amigo.

—Conozco esa mirada Ron y sé que ibas a hacer algo estúpido Ron, pero te lo advierto sin la ayuda de Hermione no tienes oportunidad de hacer que las cosas funciones — le advirtió Harry.

—¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? — pregunta Hermione un poco desconfiada de la situación.

—Hermione — dice Ron captando la atención de su compañera—. Necesito que me ayudes a entrar al despacho de Snape.

Hermione al escuchar la petición de Ron no puede contener su sorpresa y exclama.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Quieres entrar al despa…! — antes que finalizara su frase Harry le tapa la boca.

—Hermione. Podrías bajar la voz sabemos que lo que estamos pidiendo es estúpido, pero tenemos nuestros motivos — aclara Harry en voz baja mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Hermione al ser tomada por sorpresa por Harry se queda muda y de forma lenta sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse. En eso Harry mira a Ron como si le dijese: "Continua" y Ron prosigue con su relato.

—Lo que sucede es que Snape confisco un libro de quidditch que es de mis hermanos y quiero recuperarlo, puesto que este es muy importante — asegura Ron exponiendo sus razones detrás de esta loca idea.

—Es por esto que necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿Podemos contar contigo, Hermione? — le pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.

—Si — asiente Hermione tímidamente.

—Muchas gracias. Por ayudarnos, Hermione — le agradece Harry sacando su mano de la boca de la chica.

—Gracias — le agradece Ron.

Una vez logrado el cometido Ron y Harry se levantan de la mesa despidiéndose de Hermione con entusiasmo. Hermione les devuelve el gesto levantando su mano casi de manera inconsciente. Ella no sé encontraba preocupada por los asuntos de Ron, de hecho, la única razón que ella necesitaba para ofrecer su ayuda era Harry. Quien era el único varón a excepción de su padre que la trata con respeto y a quien ella admira en secreto desde que la salvo del troll. Pese a que Ron, también estuvo allí presente Hermione en ese incidente Ron la había tratado muy mal anteriormente, por lo que, Hermione intento a darle una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, Hermione siempre accedía a ayudar a Ron indirectamente porque era el mejor amigo de Harry y este ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón. Cuando Hermione se repuso del trance en el que había entrado, recién en ese momento dimensiono el atolladero en el que se estaba metiendo y eso no le gustaba, es más no estaba acostumbrada a meterse en los ella era una chica tranquila. Bueno o al menos así era hasta que conoció a sus dos mejores amigos Harry y Ron. En su mente la pequeña bruja se recrimina.

—¡Hermione Gragner! Tienes que aprender a decir que no a todo lo que Harry te diga — se auto convence Hermione.

Aun cuando Hermione se intenta convencer racionalmente de que su decisión estaba errada. Su corazón le decía lo contrario.


	10. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Cortesía profesional.

Pasadas algunas horas un desafortunado Griffindor estaba paseando por los pasillos del castillo en dirección hacia su dormitorio. Hoy no era un día normal, pese a que los días normales se habían vuelto escasos, por no decir inexistentes con la llegada de la nueva celebridad a la escuela que responde al nombre de Harry Potter, así es su mejor amigo y compañero de dormitorio; a quien se vio en la obligación de involucrar en su eminente y peligroso problema. Que consiste en recuperar de alguna forma el libro perdido de quidditch que Snape le arrebato en su clase. Mientras camina a su dormitorio se dedica a reflexionar sobre las posibilidades que tiene de recuperar su libro.

—¿Cómo demonios puedo ayudar a los chicos?

El remordimiento de no poder hacer nada le frustra y solo le queda depositar toda su confianza en las habilidades de Harry y Hermione, a pesar de que no tenía idea de cómo se iba solucionar nada. Sin que el pequeño Griffindor se percate, dos individuos de igual estatura y color de cabello se cuelan detrás de su espalda sin ser notados le dicen.

—¿Cómo va todo Ronnie?

Al notar la presencia de ambos, el niño que estaba inmerso en sus propios dilemas es tomado por sorpresa y da un grito que se puede escuchar varios metros a la redonda.

—¡Aaaahhhhh!

Exclama el pequeño niño asustado de la broma de los otros dos estudiantes. Los bromistas solo sonríen y comentan los resultados de su obra.

—Mira el pequeño Ronnie se asustó.

—Si no esperaba nuestra repentina visita.

Ron al volver en sí mismo paso de un estado anímico de pánico a uno de ira en un segundo. Su cara se estaba volviendo roja y con furia le grita al dúo.

—¡Era necesario asustarme par de idiotas! — reclamo Ron.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y comenzaron a dar sus respuestas a los reclamos del niño.

—Mira el pequeño cobarde nos levantó la voz, Fred.

—Ahora está mostrando un poco de agallas, pero aun, ¿no sé cómo quedo en nuestra casa George?

Le pregunta Fred a su acompañante George ignorando por completo a Ron.

—Bueno con las serpientes no podría estar.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? La astucia de Ron es algo que no se puede dudar — se burla George con sarcasmo.

—Y de la ambición ni hablar — añade Fred.

Soltaron a coro. Mientras que Ron que escucha todas las bromas no espero para manifestar su punto de vista.

—¡Qué diablos están tratando de insinuar Fred, George! — les increpa a ambos.

Fred y George seguían con su espectáculo sin considerar los gritos de Ron.

—Pero, no tiene la sutileza — puntualmente acota George limpiándose una lágrima falsa.

—Y no te olvides de la inteligencia — agrega Fred.

—Al menos si hubiese sacado algo de nuestro ingenio… estaría con la casa de la Dama Gris — fingiendo decepción comenta George.

Ron se abalanza contra los dos intentando golpear a los bromistas que están haciendo mofa de él.

—Oh, pero mira ha demostrado algo de valor — menciona Fred con asombro.

—Tal vez, muestre un poco de valentía, no obstante, eso no te hace un Griffindor — acota George.

—¿Y si acaso es un tejón? — señala con duda Fred.

George que retiene todos los intentos de Ron por intentar darle un golpe sin lograr nada significativo. Comenta.

—No, nuestro Ronnie no es muy trabajador o muy paciente. Es más creo que ha sacado lo peor de la familia es iracundo, impaciente y explosivo… todo un Weasley — asegura George.

Ron que con mucho esfuerzo se quita del agarre de su George se echa hacia atrás y declara.

—Solo vienen a molestarme como de costumbre, pero esta vez me las pagarán.

Tras aquella aclaración Ron arremete contra su antiguo captor. Sin embargo, George lo desarma sin mucho esfuerzo dada la diferencia física evidente entre ambos.

—Bueno… Fred como de costumbre nuestro pequeñín ha comido polvo. Tienes alguna sugerencia antes de que lo suelte — le insinúa George a Fred.

—Sí, mi querido hermano… quisiera preguntarle a Ronnie ¿Si conoce la razón de porque Snape tenía nuestro libro de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_? — pregunta Fred de forma críptica.

Al escuchar la pregunta en cuestión Ron se puso pálido y lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue: ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanos se hayan enterado tan rápido? Un aire helado paso por la espalda de Ron que comenzó a sudar rápidamente y todo el valor Gryffindor que demostró tiempo atrás, se esfumo tan velozmente como apareció. Sin poder articular una respuesta inteligente frente a la angustia del castigo que le aguarda por su mala jugada dijo.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Fred y George, pero esta vez la sonrisa no estaba allí por el motivo de una alegre broma, sino más bien, por un aura siniestra que emanaba de ambos.

—Nosotros, también tenemos clases de pociones con el alegre profesor de cabello grasiento. Y no fue difícil identificar que en su mesa tenía nuestro libro, ya que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo — responde George con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

Al finalizar la aclaración George aplica un poco más de fuerza produciendo más dolor al incapacitado Ron. Por otro lado, Fred se acerca con una actitud seria y le habla a Ron.

—Entiendes que tienes que recuperar el libro ¿verdad, Ron? — Ron asiente con dificultad —.¿A quién le pediste ayuda para hacerlo?

Ron se intenta resistir al agarre firme de George que está sentado sobre su espalda y sujetando sus brazos impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su parte. Ron sin muchas posibilidades responde.

—Le pedí ayuda a Harry.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y sin decir nada soltaron a Ron. Este sin perder la oportunidad se escabulle y les pregunta algo desconfiado.

—¿Por qué me soltaron, de repente? — consulta Ron en medio de la incertidumbre del momento.

Fred toma la palabra.

—Para ser tú hiciste algo inteligente, Ronnie.

—Además Harry siempre nos sorprende con ideas interesantes para sus bromas.

Al escuchar las respuestas de sus hermanos la quijada de Ron se abre de par en par. Era cierto que la jugada de ir en búsqueda de la ayuda de Harry fue bien pensada incluso si fue motivada por la absoluta desesperación de Ron. Mas encima, los gemelos están admitiendo abiertamente que Harry es un buen bromista lo que es muy raro viniendo de ellos. Por alguna razón una oleada de envidia vino hacia Ron en aquel momento. Mientras sus hermanos se despiden de él.

—Adiós, Ronnie,

—Nos vemos.

Ron sin saber que decir solo se mantiene mirando a los gemelos como se marchan del lugar. Solo una cosa podía decir de todo esto. Sus hermanos confiaban más en Harry que en él. Pero a quien engaña si incluso el mismo tiene más fe en Harry que en sí mismo.

Ya habían pasado dos días del evento y Harry seguía sin grandes ideas para llevar adelante su plan. El día anterior, se juntó con Ron y Hermione para ponerse de acuerdo con la organización del plan y tras un peloteo de ideas no muy fructíferas se acordó que Hermione y Ron tendrían la misión de infiltrarse en el despacho de Snape y Harry crearía una situación para llamar la atención de Snape, y así dar tiempo a sus dos compañeros para poder sacar adelante el plan. Dado que ese fin de semana todos los profesores se alinearon para asignarles trabajos escritos e informes ni Harry ni Hermione discutieron mucho sobre el asunto dejando a Ron hecho un manojo de nervios.

Posterior a la reunión siguió su entrenamiento de quidditch y dado que en las practicas anteriores la falta de resistencia en el partido fue uno de los puntos flacos frente al partido de Slytherin. Wood organizo un duro régimen de entrenamiento que acabo con todos los involucrados, incluso el mismo. Ese día ni si quiera tocaron una escoba, puesto a que todo el entrenamiento se concentró en ejercicios de brazos, cintura y hombros. Después del entrenamiento en las duchas Harry podía sentir cada musculo de su espalda y brazos palpitar del dolor como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Para cuando se fue a sentar se topó con uno de los gemelos Weasley, Fred.

—Vaya, Harry traes una cara horrible — le dice el pelirrojo a Harry.

Harry se detuvo un momento a ver al joven pelirrojo, ya que el comentario por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue acertado. El exceso de tareas y las constantes detenciones no permiten que el joven de primer año descanse lo suficiente. Agregando a eso se ha dado el trabajo de vigilar la rutina de Snape para saber cuál es su rutina y así poder fabricar una trampa para el profesor de pociones, pese no ha sido nada fácil debido a la paranoia excesiva del jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

—Solo he tenido muchos trabajos y eso sumado a las detenciones nocturnas me han dejado poco tiempo para descansar. Además nuestro capitán espartano no nos da tregua, de hecho, las prácticas son más desgastante que los partidos mismos.

Fred solo sonríe con complicidad ante el comentario oportuno de Harry, puesto a que es correcto.

—Debes relajarte un poco Harry… así suenas como el viejo Arthur Weasley — menciona Fred sonriendo.

Harry al comprender la indirecta de Fred le contesta.

—¿Qué insinúas Fred? Crees acaso que estoy cansado por insistirle a tu madre acerca de los beneficios de instalar luz eléctrica en la Madriguera — imitando el tono del señor Weasley.

Fred al escuchar la imitación de Harry se largó a reír, al igual que George que también escucho la versión de la voz del señor Weasley. George que sin querer quedarse atrás pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes que nuestro padre siempre ha querido instalar luz eléctrica en la Madriguera, Harry? — pregunta George entre risas.

A lo que Harry responde.

—Ron me contó.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ron los gemelos se dieron una mirada rápida y dijeron.

—Harry, por si Ron no te lo ha mencionado ya conocemos el hecho de que Snape tiene nuestro libro — menciona Fred con liviandad.

Al oír aquellas palabras Harry solo pudo sentir un poco de lastima por su amigo. No obstante, esta vez George también quería hablar.

—Ron nos dijo que tú lo ayudarías.

Harry asiente de forma positiva a la afirmación de Fred. Entre tanto, Fred y George se regalan unas sonrisas enigmáticas que Harry no entiende a que vienen. Luego, Fred le habla a Harry.

—Harry, hay algo que George y yo tenemos una sorpresa que tal vez te pueda ser de utilidad — revelo George como si se tratase de un viejo comerciante tentando a un cliente.

—Eso suena muy interesante.

Fred que se levantó de la banca de donde estaba sentado le dijo a Harry.

—Nos reuniremos en la torre de astronomía, después de la cena.

Harry asiente y así queda pactada una reunión de un toque muy interesante para Harry que no puede imaginarse de que trata la sorpresa que los gemelos tienen para él.

Harry tuvo que organizar su tiempo sabiamente para no colapsar su apretada agenda, ya que desde el punto de vista de los demás no es fácil estar a las expectativas de los demás; más aún si a eso se le agrega que eres el "niño que vivió" creando así la imagen de un estudiante modelo que debía ser sobresaliente en todo aspecto, ya sea en el ámbito teórico o practico de la magia. Más encima, tener que estar preparado para enfrentar al mago más capacitado y versado en las artes oscuras del último siglo no es una tarea fácil de realizar. Cuando por fin llegó el tiempo de la cena, Harry solo se topó con Ron, debido a que según su compañero Hermione estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Harry tuvo que lidiar con la ansiedad de Ron que estaba muy nervioso con la llegada de la fecha límite que se cumple día siguiente, es decir, un día antes de la navidad. No fue fácil aplacar el ánimo de Ron, pero Harry tubo la necesidad de mentirle acerca de que tenía su parte del plan lista.

Un par de horas después Harry llega a la torre de astronomía y tras buscar algunos minutos se topa con los hermanos Weasley que están dentro de una sala que tiene una variedad inusual de material escolar malogrado o desechado, es decir, un auténtico basurero. En el lugar había varitas rotas, calderos, maceteros, mesas, sillas, entre otros artilugios. Sin embargo, en un lugar apartado de la habitación los hermanos Weasley ordenaron un espacio libre de chatarra que en su centro tenía una caldera reparada por todos lados, un mechero prendido con agua hirviendo y una especie de metal que según parecía servía para revolver la solución que se encuentra en su interior. El olor que se expele del interior de la caldera es putrefacto, de hecho, se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad para permanecer allí. Cuando Harry ingreso a la habitación instintivamente aguanto la respiración y pregunto.

—¿Qué es ese endemoniado olor? — les pregunto a los hermanos Weasley.

Fred rápidamente interviene ante la pregunta de Harry.

—Este es un pequeño experimento fallido que queríamos compartir contigo, Harry.

Harry no sabía si le están tomando el pelo o es en serio lo que están haciendo, pero él sabía que un bromista en contadas ocasiones exhibe sus trucos, aun cuando sean meros fracasos. Incluso Sirius que le encantaba enseñarle cosas a su sobrino tenía ciertas cartas que jamás ha revelado a Harry. Lo que contribuyó a aumentar la curiosidad de Harry y les hablo.

—Supongo que esta es la aromática sorpresa — dijo indicando hacia la caldera.

Fred y George se mirando unos segundos y se asienten el uno al otro. A lo que George toma la palabra.

—Lo has captado rápido Harry — comenta George.

—Eso es bueno, porque estas apunto de presenciar un acontecimiento muy significativo para nosotros — agrega Fred —.Harry te sugiero que te pongas un poco más atrás.

Harry al ver que la caldera estaba comenzando a tambalearse sigue el consejo de Fred y unos segundos más tarde una enorme explosión seguida de una lluvia del contenido se esparce por la habitación, pero los chicos se alcanzan a cubrir, puesto que los gemelos estaban preparados. No obstante, uno de los gemelos saca un pedazo de carne y lo arrojo al piso. El pedazo de carne fue roseado por la lluvia que cae a causa de la explosión. Lentamente, el agua cae por completo y solo queda el hedor impregnado por toda la habitación. Sin embargo, el hecho más curioso fue que el color del pedazo de carne cambio su color a un purpura muy intenso. Harry mira a los gemelos y les dice.

—Ustedes sabían que pasaría esto — comenta Harry con cierta expectativa.

A lo que los gemelos asintieron con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por quien nos tomas, Harry. Ya sabes somos unos profesionales — comentan ambos al unísono.

Harry solo pudo sonreír ante la demostración de los bromistas. La idea de probar este "error" le resulta al pequeño Gryffindor una idea muy interesante.

—¿Les importaría si uso su experimento para una ocasión especial? — les comenta Harry ganándose la atención de sus interlocutores.

—No sabemos a qué te refieres con esa ocasión especial, pero me interesa escuchar su propuesta paisano — dice Fred.

Al oír la respuesta de Fred, Harry les comenta de la loca idea que se le vino a la cabeza a los gemelos Weasley. Estos muy entusiasmados están de acuerdo con Harry y deciden ayudarle en su plan para jugar una pequeña broma al apático profesor de pociones. Luego, de discutir con los gemelos los detalles de su reciente plan. Parte con dirección a su dormitorio antes del toque de queda.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry llego a la torre de Gryffindor y en la sala común de los alumnos de primer año. Le esperan dos personas familiares para Harry, pero que no tenía contemplado hallar en ese instante y esas personas son sus compañeros Ron y Hermione, ambos están parados en la entrada que da a la escalera que separa las habitaciones de niños y niñas. Harry al notarlos les saluda.

—Hermione, Ron… ¿Qué hacen tan tarde despiertos? — pregunta Harry con inocencia fingida.

A diferencia de Ron, Hermione tiene en su cara una expresión un poco agria, pese a que Harry no podía detectar cual es la verdadera razón detrás. Sin embargo, Hermione no se ve de buen humor y no tardo en expresar su descontento verbalmente.

—Es Ronald, que no ha parado de insistirme con el asunto de su libro de quidditch y creo que es hora de cerrar este tema enseguida — sentencia Hermione con su tono mandón.

Harry escucho con atención la queja de Hermione y comprende su indignación, ya que él sabe cuán desesperante puede ser Ron cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Adicionalmente Ron ha sido muy exasperante al mantener una actitud impaciente e irritante, dada la mala administración de su carácter. No obstante, Hermione también tenía su personalidad; aunque tenía mayor autocontrol que su compañero. Harry alentándose a sí mismo trato de alentar a Hermione a ser más paciente con Ron.

—Créeme que también tuve mi cuota de Ron del día de hoy y no me es difícil adivinar lo que debiste haber vivido. Ahora que tal ¿si vamos al problema de fondo? — sugiere Harry como mediador del lugar.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y Ron con una expresión algo extraña se acerca a donde está Harry. El niño-que-vivió tiene claro el diseño de su plan para crear una distracción para el apático profesor de pociones, mientras que Ron y Hermione guardan silencio.

—Bien. Mi idea es ir a la mazmorra de la clase de pociones a la hora del almuerzo y dejar una sorpresa a Snape — esa última parte Harry la pronuncio con una sonrisa socarrona. Para luego continuar —.Estoy casi seguro que puedo distraerlo por unos cinco a diez minutos como mucho. El resto depende de ustedes.

Ron al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo se puso un poco pálido y pronuncio.

—¿Solo cinco minutos? — pensó en voz alta.

—Si Ronald solo cinco minutos — le confirmo Hermione con una voz seria.

Ron solo puso una mala cara ante la fiera actitud de Hermione que se cayó unos segundos y se dirigió a Harry.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Snape dejará su despacho por cinco minutos Harry? — le interroga Hermione solemne.

Harry no presta mucha importancia a la aspereza de tacto de Hermione que es poco habitual en su trato hacia él. Harry sin querer dar muchos detalles temiendo los regaños de Hermione si le da a conocer los por menores de su "sorpresa" se pasa a relatar solo lo indispensable de su plan.

—Como sabes el despacho de Snape se ubica a unos pocos minutos de la mazmorra donde están los equipos de la clase de pociones. Suponiendo que Snape se diese cuenta inmediatamente de como contrarrestar mi "sorpresa" eso dejaría un margen no mayor a cinco minutos y en caso de que no se encuentre en su despacho, creo que a lo sumo el tiempo que les quede a ti y a Ron será de diez minutos — señala Harry con confianza.

Hermione dio una mirada escéptica sobre Harry por unos largos segundos hasta que se motivó a hablar.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello Harry? ¿Acaso conoces la rutina de Snape? — consulta Hermione curiosa.

Harry le levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa. Hermione al ver su respuesta solo puede esbozar un largo suspiro, ya que se pudo imaginar a Harry siguiendo a Snape como su sombra para estudiar lo que hacía durante todo el día. Sin dejar de mencionar que Hermione sospecha que el ayudar a Ron es el único incentivo de Harry para hacer esto, sino más bien su intuición le dice que detrás de eso su deseo de jugarle una broma al profesor de pociones lo impulsa a seguir con esto. Sin embargo, Harry actuó con indiferencia ante el comportamiento de Hermione que siempre se ha mostrada reacia hacia su faceta de bromista, cosa que a Harry no le importa demasiado.

—Ten confianza en mí Hermione, ya lo verás. Snape ni siquiera podrá prever lo que le espera — anuncia Harry con una actitud ganadora.

Ron que no había hablado casi nada se contagia un poco con el comportamiento de Harry y intentando sonar un poco más optimista añade.

—Hay que creer en Harry, Hermione.

Hermione observa a sus compañeros y no sabía muy bien si estar de acuerdo con aquellas palabras o preocuparse por lo que está por venir. Ella echa un último vistazo a Ron y Harry y les dice.

—Algo me dice que todo esto no va a terminar bien.

Ese fue el presentimiento de la pequeña Gryffindor antes de marcharse del lugar en dirección su habitación.


	11. Chapter 9

Hola. Saludos a todos quienes les agrade la historia. Como he dicho antes he sufrido un estancamiento largo, pese a que creo estar saliendo de este atasco literario (como yo le llamo) lo cierto es que me he tardado mucho en continuar esta historia y no los culpo si ya perdieron el interés (yo ya la habría dejado de seguir), pero lo cierto es que no seré ni el primero ni el último al que le cueste continuar una historia una vez la inspiración se va. Espero que si queda algún lector por allí interesado me lo haga saber. Después de todo leer los comentarios me alienta a seguir escribiendo (jejeje).

Antes me comprometía con fechas, aunque no sirvo para ello. Por lo que no daré fechas establecidas simplemente subiré los capítulos conforme los vaya finalizando y editando un poco. Sin más que agregar saludos.

Capitulo VII: Problemas en la clase de pociones (parte dos).

Pasadas algunas horas un desafortunado Griffindor estaba paseando por los pasillos del castillo en dirección hacia su dormitorio. Hoy no era un día normal, pese a que los días normales se habían vuelto escasos, por no decir inexistentes con la llegada de la nueva celebridad a la escuela que responde al nombre de Harry Potter, así es su mejor amigo y compañero de dormitorio; a quien se vio en la obligación de involucrar en su eminente y peligroso problema. Que consiste en recuperar de alguna forma el libro perdido de quidditch que Snape le arrebato en su clase. Mientras camina a su dormitorio se dedica a reflexionar sobre las posibilidades que tiene de recuperar su libro.

—¿Cómo demonios puedo ayudar a los chicos?

El remordimiento de no poder hacer nada le frustra y solo le queda depositar toda su confianza en las habilidades de Harry y Hermione, a pesar de que no tenía idea de cómo se iba solucionar nada. Sin que el pequeño Griffindor se percate, dos individuos de igual estatura y color de cabello se cuelan detrás de su espalda sin ser notados le dicen.

—¿Cómo va todo Ronnie?

Al notar la presencia de ambos, el niño que estaba inmerso en sus propios dilemas es tomado por sorpresa y da un grito que se puede escuchar varios metros a la redonda.

—¡Aaaahhhhh!

Exclama el pequeño niño asustado de la broma de los otros dos estudiantes. Los bromistas solo sonríen y comentan los resultados de su obra.

—Mira el pequeño Ronnie se asustó.

—Si no esperaba nuestra repentina visita.

Ron al volver en sí mismo paso de un estado anímico de pánico a uno de ira en un segundo. Su cara se estaba volviendo roja y con furia le grita al dúo.

—¡Era necesario asustarme par de idiotas! — reclamo Ron.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y comenzaron a dar sus respuestas a los reclamos del niño.

—Mira el pequeño cobarde nos levantó la voz, Fred.

—Ahora está mostrando un poco de agallas, pero aun ¿No sé cómo quedo en nuestra casa George?

Le pregunta Fred a su acompañante George ignorando por completo a Ron.

—Bueno con las serpientes no podría estar.

—Pero, ¿Qué dices? La astucia de Ron es algo que no se puede dudar — se burla George con sarcasmo.

—Y de la ambición ni hablar — añade Fred.

Soltaron a coro. Mientras que Ron que escucha todas las bromas no espero para manifestar su punto de vista.

—¡Qué diablos están tratando de insinuar Fred, George! — les increpa a ambos.

Fred y George seguían con su espectáculo sin considerar los gritos de Ron.

—Pero, no tiene la sutileza — puntualmente acota George limpiándose una lágrima falsa.

—Y no te olvides de la inteligencia — agrega Fred.

—Al menos si hubiese sacado algo de nuestro ingenio… estaría con la casa de la Dama Gris — fingiendo decepción comenta George.

Ron se abalanza contra los dos intentando golpear a los bromistas que están haciendo mofa de él.

—Oh, pero mira ha demostrado algo de valor — menciona Fred con asombro.

—Tal vez, muestre un poco de valentía, no obstante, eso no te hace un Gryffindor — acota George.

—¿Y si acaso es un tejón? — señala con duda Fred.

George frena todos los intentos de Ron para asestar un golpe sin lograr nada significativo. Comenta.

—No, nuestro Ronnie no es muy trabajador ni muy paciente. Es más creo que ha sacado lo peor de la familia es iracundo, impaciente y explosivo… todo un Weasley — asegura George.

Ron que con mucho esfuerzo se quita del agarre de su George se echa hacia atrás y declara.

—Solo vienen a molestarme como de costumbre, pero esta vez me las pagarán.

Tras aquella aclaración Ron arremete contra su antiguo captor. Sin embargo, George lo desarma sin mucho esfuerzo dada la diferencia física evidente entre ambos.

—Bueno… Fred como de costumbre nuestro pequeñín ha comido polvo. Tienes alguna sugerencia antes de que lo suelte — le insinúa George a Fred.

—Sí, mi querido hermano… Quisiera preguntarle a Ronnie ¿Si conoce la razón de porque Snape tenía nuestro libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"? — pregunta Fred de forma críptica.

Al escuchar la pregunta en cuestión Ron se puso pálido y lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue: ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanos se hallan enterado tan rápido? Un aire helado paso por la espalda de Ron que comenzó a sudar rápidamente y todo el valor Gryffindor que demostró tiempo atrás, se esfumo tan velozmente como apareció. Sin poder articular una respuesta inteligente frente a la angustia del castigo que le aguarda por su mala jugada dijo.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Fred y George, pero esta vez la sonrisa no estaba allí por el motivo de una alegre broma, sino más bien, por un aura siniestra que emanaba de ambos.

—Nosotros, también tenemos clases de pociones con el alegre profesor de cabello grasiento. Y no fue difícil identificar que en su mesa tenía nuestro libro, ya que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo — responde George con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

Al finalizar la aclaración George aplica un poco más de fuerza produciendo más dolor al incapacitado Ron. Por otro lado, Fred se acerca con una actitud seria y le habla a Ron.

—Entiendes que tienes que recuperar el libro ¿Verdad, Ron? — Ron asiente con dificultad —.¿A quién le pediste ayuda para hacerlo?

Ron se intenta resistir al agarre firme de George que está sentado sobre su espalda y sujetando sus brazos impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su parte. Ron sin muchas posibilidades responde.

—Le pedí ayuda a Harry.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y sin decir nada soltaron a Ron. Este sin perder la oportunidad se escabulle y les pregunta algo desconfiado.

—¿Por qué me soltaron, de repente? — consulta Ron en medio de la incertidumbre del momento.

Fred toma la palabra.

—Para ser tú hiciste algo inteligente, Ronnie.

—Además Harry siempre nos sorprende con ideas interesantes para sus bromas.

Al escuchar las respuestas de sus hermanos la quijada de Ron se abre de par en par. Era cierto que la jugada de ir en búsqueda de la ayuda de Harry fue bien pensada incluso si fue motivada por la absoluta desesperación de Ron. Mas encima, los gemelos están admitiendo abiertamente que Harry es un buen bromista lo que es muy raro viniendo de ellos. Por alguna razón una oleada de envidia vino hacia Ron en aquel momento. Mientras sus hermanos se despiden de él.

—Adiós, Ronnie,

—Nos vemos.

Ron sin saber que decir solo se mantiene mirando a los gemelos como se marchan del lugar. Solo una cosa podía decir de todo esto. Sus hermanos confiaban más en Harry que en él. Pero a quien engaña si incluso el mismo tiene más fe en Harry, que en sí mismo.

Ya habían pasado dos días del evento y Harry seguía sin grandes ideas para llevar adelante su plan. El día anterior, se juntó con Ron y Hermione para ponerse de acuerdo con la organización del plan y tras un peloteo de ideas no muy fructíferas se acordó que Hermione y Ron tendrían la misión de infiltrarse en el despacho de Snape y Harry crearía una situación para llamar la atención de Snape, y así dar tiempo a sus dos compañeros para poder sacar adelante el plan. Dado que ese fin de semana todos los profesores se alinearon para asignarles trabajos escritos e informes ni Harry ni Hermione discutieron mucho sobre el asunto dejando a Ron echo un manojo de nervios.

Posterior a la reunión siguió su entrenamiento de quidditch y dado que en las practicas anteriores la falta de resistencia en el partido fue uno de los puntos flacos frente al partido de Slytherin. Wood organizo un duro régimen de entrenamiento que acabo con todos los involucrados, incluso el mismo. Ese día ni si quiera tocaron una escoba, puesto a que todo el entrenamiento se concentró en ejercicios de brazos, cintura y hombros. Después del entrenamiento en las duchas Harry podía sentir cada musculo de su espalda y brazos palpitar del dolor como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Para cuando se fue a sentar se topó con uno de los gemelos Weasley, Fred.

—Vaya, Harry traes una cara horrible — le dice el pelirrojo a Harry.

Harry se detuvo un momento a ver al joven pelirrojo, ya que el comentario por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue acertado. El exceso de tareas y las constantes detenciones no permiten que el joven de primer año descanse lo suficiente. Agregando a eso se ha dado el trabajo de vigilar la rutina de Snape para saber cuál es su rutina y así poder fabricar una trampa para el profesor de pociones, pese no ha sido nada fácil debido a la paranoia excesiva del jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

—Solo he tenido muchos trabajos y eso sumado a las detenciones nocturnas me han dejado poco tiempo para descansar. Además nuestro capitán espartano no nos da tregua, de hecho, las prácticas son más desgastantes que los partidos mismos.

Fred solo sonríe con complicidad ante el comentario oportuno de Harry, puesto a que es correcto.

—Debes relajarte un poco Harry… así suenas como el viejo Arthur Weasley — menciona Fred sonriendo.

Harry al comprender la indirecta de Fred le contesta.

—¿Qué insinúas Fred? Crees acaso que estoy cansado por insistirle a tu madre acerca de los beneficios de instalar luz eléctrica en la Madriguera — imitando el tono del señor Weasley.

Fred al escuchar la imitación de Harry se largó a reír, al igual que George que también escucho la versión de la voz del señor Weasley. George que sin querer quedarse atrás pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes que nuestro padre siempre ha querido instalar luz eléctrica en la Madriguera, Harry? — pregunta George entre risas.

A lo que Harry responde.

—Ron me contó.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ron los gemelos se dieron una mirada rápida y dijeron.

—Harry, por si Ron no te lo ha mencionado ya conocemos el hecho de que Snape tiene nuestro libro — menciona Fred con liviandad.

Al oír aquellas palabras Harry solo pudo sentir un poco de lastima por su amigo. No obstante, esta vez George también quería hablar.

—Ron nos dijo que tú lo ayudarías.

Harry asiente de forma positiva a la afirmación de Fred. Entre tanto, Fred y George se regalan unas sonrisas enigmáticas que Harry no entiende a que vienen. Luego, Fred le habla a Harry.

—Harry, hay algo que George y yo tenemos una sorpresa que tal vez te pueda ser de utilidad — revelo George como si se tratase de un viejo comerciante tentando a un cliente.

—Eso suena muy interesante.

Fred que se levantó de la banca de donde estaba sentado le dijo a Harry.

—Nos reuniremos en la torre de astronomía, después de la cena.

Harry asiente y así queda pactada una reunión de un toque muy interesante para Harry que no puede imaginarse de que trata la sorpresa que los gemelos tienen para él.

Harry tuvo que organizar su tiempo sabiamente para no colapsar su apretada agenda, ya que desde el punto de vista de los demás no es fácil estar a las expectativas de los demás; más aún si a eso se le agrega que eres el "niño que vivió" creando así la imagen de un estudiante modelo que debía ser sobresaliente en todo aspecto, ya sea en el ámbito teórico o practico de la magia. Adicionalmente, tener que estar preparado para enfrentar al mago más capacitado y versado en las artes oscuras del último siglo no es una tarea fácil de realizar. Cuando por fin llegó el tiempo de la cena, Harry solo se topó con Ron, debido a que según su compañero Hermione estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Harry tuvo que lidiar con la ansiedad de Ron que estaba muy nervioso con la llegada de la fecha límite que se cumple día siguiente, es decir, un día antes de la navidad. No fue fácil aplacar el ánimo de Ron, pero Harry tubo la necesidad de mentirle acerca de que tenía su parte del plan lista.

Un par de horas después Harry llega a la torre de astronomía y tras buscar algunos minutos se topa con los hermanos Weasley que están dentro de una sala que tiene una variedad inusual de material escolar malogrado o desechado, es decir, un auténtico basurero. En el lugar había varitas rotas, calderos, maceteros, mesas, sillas, entre otros artilugios. Sin embargo, en un lugar apartado de la habitación los hermanos Weasley ordenaron un espacio libre de chatarra que en su centro tenía una caldera reparada por todos lados, un mechero prendido con agua hirviendo y una especie de metal que según parecía servía para revolver la solución que se encuentra en su interior. El olor que se expele del interior de la caldera es putrefacto, de hecho, se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad para permanecer allí. Cuando Harry ingreso a la habitación instintivamente aguanto la respiración y pregunto.

—¿Qué es ese endemoniado olor? — les pregunto a los hermanos Weasley.

Fred rápidamente interviene ante la pregunta de Harry.

—Este es un pequeño experimento fallido que queríamos compartir contigo, Harry.

Harry no sabía si le están tomando el pelo o es en serio lo que están haciendo, pero él sabía que un bromista en contadas ocasiones exhibe sus trucos, aun cuando sean meros fracasos. Incluso Sirius que le encantaba enseñarle cosas a su sobrino tenía ciertas cartas que jamás ha revelado a Harry. Lo que contribuyó a aumentar la curiosidad de Harry y les hablo.

—Supongo que esta es la aromática sorpresa — dijo indicando hacia la caldera.

Fred y George se mirando unos segundos y se asienten el uno al otro. A lo que George toma la palabra.

—Lo has captado rápido Harry — comenta George.

—Eso es bueno, porque estas apunto de presenciar un acontecimiento muy significativo para nosotros — agrega Fred —.Harry te sugiero que te pongas un poco más atrás.

Harry al ver que la caldera estaba comenzando a tambalearse sigue el consejo de Fred y unos segundos más tarde una enorme explosión seguida de una lluvia del contenido se esparce por la habitación, pero los chicos se alcanzan a cubrir, puesto que los gemelos estaban preparados. No obstante, uno de los gemelos saca un pedazo de carne y lo arrojo al piso. El pedazo de carne fue roseado por la lluvia que cae a causa de la explosión. Lentamente, el agua cae por completo y solo queda el hedor impregnado por toda la habitación. Sin embargo, el hecho más curioso fue que el color del pedazo de carne cambio su color a un purpura muy intenso. Harry mira a los gemelos y les dice.

—Ustedes sabían que pasaría esto — comenta Harry con cierta expectativa.

A lo que los gemelos asintieron con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por quien nos tomas, Harry. Ya sabes somos unos profesionales — comentan ambos al unísono.

Harry solo pudo sonreír ante la demostración de los bromistas. La idea de probar este "error" le resulta al pequeño Gryffindor una idea muy interesante.

—¿Les importaría si uso su experimento para una ocasión especial? — les comenta Harry ganándose la atención de sus interlocutores.

—No sabemos a qué te refieres con esa ocasión especial, pero me interesa escuchar su propuesta paisano — dice Fred.

Al oír la respuesta de Fred, Harry les comenta de la loca idea que se le vino a la cabeza a los gemelos Weasley. Estos muy entusiasmados están de acuerdo con Harry y deciden ayudarle en su plan para jugar una pequeña broma al apático profesor de pociones. Luego, de discutir con los gemelos los detalles de su reciente plan. Parte con dirección a su dormitorio antes del toque de queda.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry llego a la torre de Gryffindor y en la sala común de los alumnos de primer año. Le esperan dos personas familiares para Harry, pero que no tenía contemplado hallar en ese instante y esas personas son sus compañeros Ron y Hermione, ambos están parados en la entrada que da a la escalera que separa las habitaciones de niños y niñas. Harry al notarlos les saluda.

—Hermione, Ron… ¿Qué hacen tan tarde despiertos? — pregunta Harry con inocencia fingida.

A diferencia de Ron, Hermione tiene en su cara una expresión un poco agria, pese a que Harry no podía detectar cual es la verdadera razón detrás. Sin embargo, Hermione no se ve de buen humor y no tardo en expresar su descontento verbalmente.

—Es Ronald, que no ha parado de insistirme con el asunto de su libro de quidditch y creo que es hora de cerrar este tema enseguida — sentencia Hermione con su tono mandón.

Harry escucho con atención la queja de Hermione y comprende su indignación, ya que él sabe cuan desesperante puede ser Ron cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Adicionalmente Ron ha sido muy exasperante al mantener una actitud impaciente e irritante, dada la mala administración de su carácter. No obstante, Hermione también tenía su personalidad; aunque tenía mayor autocontrol que su compañero. Harry alentándose a sí mismo trato de alentar a Hermione a ser más paciente con Ron.

—Créeme que también tuve mi cuota de Ron del día de hoy y no me es difícil adivinar lo que debiste haber vivido. Ahora que tal ¿Si vamos al problema de fondo? — sugiere Harry como mediador del lugar.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y Ron con una expresión algo extraña se acerca a donde está Harry. El niño-que-vivió tiene claro el diseño de su plan para crear una distracción para el apático profesor de pociones, mientras que Ron y Hermione guardan silencio.

—Bien. Mi idea es ir a la mazmorra de la clase de pociones a la hora del almuerzo y dejar una sorpresa a Snape — esa última parte Harry la pronuncio con una sonrisa socarrona. Para luego continuar —.Estoy casi seguro que puedo distraerlo por unos cinco a diez minutos como mucho. El resto depende de ustedes.

Ron al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo se puso un poco pálido y pronuncio.

—¿Solo cinco minutos? — pensó en voz alta.

—Si Ronald solo cinco minutos — le confirmo Hermione con una voz seria.

Ron solo puso una mala cara ante la fiera actitud de Hermione que se cayó unos segundos y se dirigió a Harry.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Snape dejará su despacho por cinco minutos Harry? — le interroga Hermione solemne.

Harry no presta mucha importancia a la aspereza de tacto de Hermione que es poco habitual en su trato hacia él. Harry sin querer dar muchos detalles temiendo los regaños de Hermione si le da a conocer los por menores de su "sorpresa" se pasa a relatar solo lo indispensable de su plan.

—Como sabes el despacho de Snape se ubica a unos pocos minutos de la mazmorra donde están los equipos de la clase de pociones. Suponiendo que Snape se diese cuenta inmediatamente de como contrarrestar mi "sorpresa" eso dejaría un margen no mayor a cinco minutos y en caso de que no se encuentre en su despacho, creo que a lo sumo el tiempo que les quede a ti y a Ron será de diez minutos — señala Harry con confianza.

Hermione dio una mirada escéptica sobre Harry por unos largos segundos hasta que se motivó a hablar.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello Harry? ¿Acaso conoces la rutina de Snape? — consulto Hermione curiosa.

Harry le levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa. Hermione al ver su respuesta solo puede esbozar un largo suspiro, ya que se pudo imaginar a Harry siguiendo a Snape como su sombra para estudiar lo que hacía durante todo el día. Sin dejar de mencionar que Hermione sospecha que el ayudar a Ron es el único incentivo de Harry para hacer esto, sino más bien su intuición le dice que detrás de eso su deseo de jugarle una broma al profesor de pociones lo impulsa a seguir con esto. Sin embargo, Harry actuó con indiferencia ante el comportamiento de Hermione que siempre se ha mostrada reacia hacia su faceta de bromista, cosa que a Harry no le importa demasiado.

—Ten confianza en mí Hermione, ya lo verás. Snape ni siquiera podrá prever lo que le espera — anucia Harry con una actitud ganadora.

Ron que no había hablado casi nada se contagia un poco con el comportamiento de Harry y intentando sonar un poco más optimista añade.

—Hay que creer en Harry, Hermione.

Hermione observa a sus compañeros y no sabía muy bien si estar de acuerdo con aquellas palabras o preocuparse por lo que está por venir. Ella echa un último vistazo a Ron y Harry y les dice.

—Algo me dice que todo esto no va a terminar bien.

Ese fue el presentimiento de la pequeña Gryffindor antes de marcharse del lugar en dirección su habitación.

Esa mañana Harry se levantó con mucho ánimo al saber que ese día le propinaría a Snape una jugosa broma. Esa oportunidad la había estado esperando con ansias, pero el joven Gryffindor sabe muy bien que una buena broma no se fabrica a ella misma, sino más bien nace fruto de las circunstancias del momento y que mejor manera de empezar la navidad con una broma al amargado profesor de cabello grasiento.

A pesar de que Harry partió su día con un buen desayuno y con un nervioso Ron que no podía tranquilizarse a causa de lo que se avecinaba, pero Harry opto por no prestar atención a Ron. La clase que les sigue a continuación es la clase de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns, un fantasma aburrido que impartía esa clase y de lo único que estaba preocupado es de recitar los apuntes que traía con la esperanza de que los alumnos los copiaran. Cosa que jamás ocurría, puesto que todos se quedan dormidos con la hechizante voz aflautada del fantasma. La clase paso como una larga siesta, salvo por los codazos de Hermione que impedían que Harry pudiese continuar. Curiosamente Hermione es la única alumna que podía evitar quedar dormida por la voz de Binns, pero Harry no cuenta con esa habilidad.

Con el resto de la mañana libre Harry planeo su broma con detención, de forma que todo salga según se planeó. Los gemelos ya estaban listos y con la ayuda de Lee Jordan consiguieron suficiente poción para llenar tres calderas completas que Harry usaría para su broma. Cuando la hora se acercaba y la última clase acabo en la mazmorra de pociones, Harry se introdujo minutos después de que Snape abandonase la sala. El joven entró en la sala abriendo la puerta de la mazmorra dispuso de los calderos que traía consigo, vertió la poción en cada una de ellos y los comenzó a calentar. Con cuidado Harry ordeno las cosas dejando todo en su lugar como si nadie hubiese entrado y se marchó cerrando la puerta con el seguro. Lo siguiente fue contactar a Ron y Hermione, quienes no fueron difíciles de hallar; el primero estaba en el gran salón finalizando una partida de ajedrez y Hermione estaba en la biblioteca. Luego, los reunió y les dijo que estaba todo listo. Un hedor comenzó a propagarse por los pasillos de las mazmorras y esa fue la señal que Harry les había dado a Hermione y a Ron para introducirse en el despacho de Snape. En ese momento, Ron con su agudo olfato se percata del maloliente hedor y dice.

—¿Qué diablos es este olor? — Ron gruñe.

Hermione le dirige una mirada y le riñe.

—Cállate, tonto. Si no nos descubrirán. Esa es la señal de la que Harry nos hablo antes. Ahora deja de reclamar y muévete — le ordena Hermione.

Ron de mala gana hace caso a la reprimenda y sigue a Hermione que se desplaza a lo largo de los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta llegar al dicho lugar. La entrada es una puerta de madera roída por la humedad y con la pintura muy desgastada. La puerta tiene un enorme cerrojo que mide una pulgada y media. Hermione sin desperdiciar tiempo comienza a probar algunos hechizos simples sin efecto alguno. Tras un par de minutos Hermione parece encontrar el camino, pero Ron no ayuda a su concentración emitiendo comentarios inoportunos.

—Vamos, Hermione apresúrate. Snape puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Hermione intenta no hacer caso, pero el chico pelirrojo sigue insistiendo.

—Todavía no.

Hermione se da vuelta y le gruñe.

—Calla de una vez, Ronald. No me ayudas con esa clase de comentarios — le advierte Hermione.

Tras ese impase, Hermione pudo abrir la puerta con un encanto de Alohomora. Por fin la puerta se abrió y el lugar en cuestión es un sitio de un interior oscuro y lúgubre que es iluminado tenuemente por la luz del exterior que pasa por una pequeña ventana. En medio del lugar hay una mesa con un pergamino encima, una tinta y una pluma; detrás de la mesa hay una silla de cuero negro y junto a la pared hay un mueble lleno de gavetas. Hermione le da una señal para que Ron entre y este le sigue. Tras buscar por los rincones no pueden hallar ningún libro, lo que acaba por impacientar a Ron que con desesperación le pide a Hermione que busque su preciada posesión. La chica algo malhumorada le recrimina.

—No me molestes más.

Eso fue suficiente para que Ron se callará. Hermione le da la instrucción de vigilar el pasillo en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Tras unos segundos Hermione descubre que el libro está escondido en una de las gavetas que están encantadas para no abrirse. Sin embargo, Hermione ya estaba preparada y con facilidad logra abrir cada una de las gavetas y toma consigo el libro. Cierra todas las gavetas dejándolas como las encontró y se dirigió a Ron.

—Tengo el libro vámonos de aquí.

Ron con un enorme alivio espero a que Hermione cerrar el despacho para poder marcharse. Cuando esto fue logrado un sonido extraño se escuchó a lo lejos, aquel ruido provenía de la mazmorra y sonó como sí algo se golpease violentamente contra el piso o un muro. Nuevamente el sonido se volvió a escuchar una par de veces y el olor desagradable se incrementó, pero sin motivación para permanecer allí más tiempo, Ron y Hermione salieron de las mazmorras en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor y para cuando llegaron Harry los estaba esperando. El más emocionado fue Ron y de inmediato le hizo saber que la misión estaba cumplida.

—¡Harry lo logramos, aquí tengo el libro! — exclamo Ron mostrando su ansiado tesoro.

Harry le sonríe de vuelta. En el mismo instante, Ron le da un abrazo cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Harry que no considerar esa imprevista acción de Ron. Harry un poco perplejo le pregunta.

—Ron, ¿Estas bien? — le consulta a su amigo.

Ron le da un vistazo a Harry con una expresión aliviada le agradece a su compañero.

—Oh, Harry no sabes la tranquilidad que tengo en este momento. Gracias a tu ayuda — en ese momento es interrumpido por la chica que entra en la conversación.

—Y la mía, Ronald — aclara Hermione con su tono mandón.

—Sí, gracias a ti también, Hermione.

Contesta Ron sin dar mucho valor al comentario de Hermione. Para la chica esto no pasa desapercibido y con prontitud su rostro expresa su disgusto. Harry que observa todo lo acontecido solo emite un largo suspiro, a causa de la fricción constante con la que debe lidiar con sus amigos más cercanos. Harry para romper con el ambiente actual acota.

—Hermione, yo fui quien le pidió a Ron que solicite tu ayuda.

Hermione aun un poco molesta añade.

—Eso es obvio, no esperaría eso de un desagradecido como Ronald.

Harry solo sonríe nerviosamente ante la intervención poca oportuna de Hermione. Por otra parte, el rostro de Ron poco a poco iba adquiriendo un color más rojo. Harry decide actuar antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

—Ambos han hecho un buen trabajo. Y Hermione, tu participación fue fundamental para que el plan funcione ¿No es verdad? Ron — Harry le lanza una mirada a Ron, que da a entender que no puede refutar aquella afirmación.

Ron captando el mensaje queda boquiabierto, mientras que Hermione se sonroja ante la alabanza de Harry. El locutor mira a Ron confiando en que su reacción sea favorable y reconozca la valiosa asistencia de su compañera. Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—Ron — gruñe Harry.

—Ya se, ya se. Si, Hermione… tú apoyo fue increíble.

Hermione esboza una sonrisa tímida aun un poco sonrojada y habla.

—Aprecio lo que haces Harry, pero si Ronald no sabe cuándo reconocer lo que hice por él es solo porque es un tonto — argumenta Hermione un tanto ofendida.

Luego tuvo lugar una discusión entre Ron y Hermione en la cual Harry no se involucró. Poco después Harry le sugirió a Ron que escoda su libro fuera del colegio, ya que algo le decía que la torpeza de Ron cobraría su peaje para cuando Snape reclame por la falta del libro. No obstante, la noticia de la falta del libro y la broma hecha a Snape no tardó en propagarse. El profesor en cuestión estaba purpura, es decir, su piel había adoptado este color cuando entro en la mazmorra de pociones y deshizo la solución que estaba dentro de los tres calderos hirvientes que Harry, con ayuda de los gemelos Weasley dejaron allí. Y como es de esperar la citación a los implicados, no tardó en llegar y al tiempo después son llamados el profesor Snape (el afectado), el director, la subdirectora, los gemelos Fred y George y Harry. La tensión se podía palpar al entrar en la habitación la mirada de odio que ofreció Snape a los tres Gryffindor reflejaba lo ofendido que se sentía después de ser víctima de esa broma. Los gemelos tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír, aunque sus esfuerzos eran bastante deficientes. La profesora McGonagall tenía una expresión iracunda en su cara. Entre tanto, el profesor de pociones fue el primero en hablar.

—Por fin han llegado, los hermanos Weasley y el señor Potter — pronunciando el último apellido con saña—.Veo que ahora se han asociado para hacer una pequeña broma a mi persona. Seguramente, pensarán que transformar el color de piel de una persona a un tono purpura es muy divertido. Pero les puedo asegurar que están equivocados, si creen que me quedare de brazos cruzados frente este atropello. Es más me encargaré "personalmente" de la detención de cada uno de los tres chiflados, aquí presentes, comenzando con el señor Potter.

La mirada de Snape se clava sobre el alumno de primer año. En los ojos del profesor se encendía un odio que irradia con fuerza sobre su pupilo. Harry solo ve al profesor que se acerca aún más y continua con su monologo.

—Tal vez piense que por ser de primer año seré más flexible con usted, no obstante, le aviso está completamente equivocado. Además puedo discernir con claridad la pobre educación que Black le impartió a nuestro "salvador" que por lo visto no es tan listo como intenta darnos a creer — espeto Snape de forma venenosa a Harry.

Al escuchar que Snape ha empezado a emitir juicios infundados hacia Sirius. La sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir rápidamente, ya que una de sus debilidades del joven de primer año es que es excesivamente temperamental cuando hablan mal de una persona que aprecia o tiene en alta estima. Dado que el objetivo de Snape, es sacar a Harry de sus casillas y nota enseguida que su táctica funciona bastante bien, se decide a continuar. Pese a ello, el director Dumbledore no parece estar de acuerdo con esa lógica de llevar adelante las cosas.

—Severus, le pido que en mí presencia se abstenga de emitir esos juicios hacía un niño como el señor Potter. Si bien, es cierto que la travesura de los señores Weasley y Potter ha sido excesivo y merece una sanción. No deja de ser verdad que los tres son alumnos muy jóvenes que tienen que aprender de sus errores.

La defensa del director en favor de sus alumnos tuvo un efecto en el hombre de cabello oscuro que solo hizo una mueca de manifiesto disgusto y siguió hablando.

—Ha sido una tonta acción de su parte jugar esta broma de mal gusto. Y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que estos tres… estudiantes aprendan muy bien costo que conlleva estas malas prácticas. Además les advierto que descontaré setenta puntos a Gryffindor a cada uno, por menoscabar mi imagen por motivo de su diversión.

Ese fue un duro golpe para los tres Gryffindor que de inmediato captaron el duro escenario que se avecina. Sus compañeros de casa estarán muy enfadados con ellos por perder semejante cantidad de puntos, que los deja con pocas chances para ganar la copa de la casa que se disputa cada año. La profesora Dumbledore se dirige ahora hacia Fred, George y Harry mirando a los tres que tienen expresión de culpa.

—Quiero decirle lo decepcionada que estoy de los tres en nombre de todos en la casa de Gryffindor. Los tres han quebrantado, por lo menos, una docena de reglas con su aventura de hoy; y les advierto que este caso será evaluado en el consejo de profesores donde será considerado la posibilidad de la expulsión de los señores Weasley — esta advertencia dejo pálidos a los gemelos bromistas. Luego, continúo mirando hacia Harry —. En cuanto al señor Potter se discutirá su castigo y le será informado al señor Black sobre su reciente mal comportamiento, que en caso de reincidir terminará en una próxima expulsión.

Las palabras de McGonagall fueron lapidarías y los tres bromistas sabían que hablaban en serio. Los tres se miraron tratando de darse ánimos, pero la situación no les era muy favorable. En ese intertanto, Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

—Sepan ustedes que su comportamiento de hoy ha sido grave y requiere que nosotros tomemos las medidas correspondientes del caso, el atentar contra la integridad física del profesor de pociones es una falta grave, sin dejar de mencionar que mal utilizaron el material que la escuela les facilita, claro está que para otros fines. Su comportamiento de hoy, dista mucho de los valores que nosotros como institución educativa intentamos plasmar en ustedes, los futuros magos de este país. Es por esto que los invito a reflexionar sobre sus acciones y espero que mejoren su conducta de hoy en adelante. Ahora es hora de que se marchen a su dormitorio.

De esta forma, los tres Gryffindor se fueron del despacho del director que les observa atentamente mientras salen por la puerta. A la salida de los estudiantes solo quedan los tres profesores que están en completo silencio. El director observando al afectado le dice.

—Bien, Severus. Dejo a su criterio el castigo que aplicará a los jóvenes Weasley y Potter. Sin embargo, te recordaré que aun cuando el señor Potter se asemeje en muchas formas a su difunto padre, no son la misma persona.

Snape al escuchar la afirmación de su superior no tuvo más opción que asentir por obligación a la solicitud de Dumbledore. Pese a aquello Snape en su interior deseaba poder torturar de múltiples y dolorosas formas, al hijo y ahijado de sus archienemigos James y Sirius; aun si sus sentimientos no fueron los más favorables hacia su alumno. Su cargo le impedía tomar las represalias que él deseaba ejecutar al bromista de once años. Después de escuchar a Dumbledore, Snape se despide de forma fría.

—Si eso es todo lo que tiene para decirme, me retiro.

La profesora de transfiguración junto al director se dan una mirada de complicidad, ya que la mujer sabía lo difícil que es para Albus tratar con Snape cuando se el tema en cuestión tiene apellido Potter. Además que el profesor de pociones no hace mucho esfuerzo en ocultar su desagrado por su alumno, lo que dista bastante de la conducta de un profesional de la educación como debería ser. El director solo da un largo suspiro, tomándose la barba reflexionando sobre los sucesos recientes. En cambio, la profesora McGonagall se vuelve sobre el director y le comenta.

—Albus, quisiera hablar de la situación actual de Harry Potter.

Al escuchar la petición de la profesora, Albus Dumbledore repasaba sus anteriores decisiones sobre el destino del niño-que-vivió. Por un lado, tiene en cuenta el hecho de haber cedido la custodia a Sirius Black, quien se desempeña como un sobresaliente Auror en el ministerio de Magia. Que le ha heredado a Harry su gusto por hacer bromas a los demás, cosa que principalmente no le molesta; salvo en esta ocasión que esta pequeña jugarreta se les escapo de las manos. También, Sirius es un ex miembro de la Orden del Fénix, una organización que el mismo creo para combatir la amenaza que Voldemort trajo consigo en la anterior guerra. Las cualidades de Sirius como mago no podían discutirse, ya que por sus venas corre sangre de la familia Black que son una familia distinguida entre la alta sociedad del país, pese a que goza de mala fama por seguir las sendas más oscuras de la magia, aunque él no comparte esta misma característica. Lo que realmente preocupa al director de Hogwarts, es el hecho de que Harry sabe muy bien su papel dentro de la historia y que en un futuro cercano vuelva a aparecer Voldemort para buscar venganza. Razón por la cual el mismo le instruyo tanto a Sirius como a Lupin educar a Harry, para que sea capaz de afrontar su destino que es enfrentar a Vodemort como está escrito en la antigua profecía que Snape le revelo hace ya once años. Cuando Dumbledore sale de sus pensamientos le responde a la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar de Harry, Minerva? —pregunta Albus.

Minerva McGonagall es una mujer muy estricta en cuanto a que los alumnos sigan al pie de la letra las reglas de la escuela, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no tenga empatía por la situación de Harry. Ya que con anterioridad ella conocía a sus padres (a quienes les enseño en la misma escuela) y que les tenía singular aprecio, en especial, a James Potter uno de sus alumnos más destacados en su asignatura y así como también uno de los más revoltosos.

—Me preocupa la situación de hoy, Albus. Harry es uno de los alumnos más prometedores de su año y está comprometiendo su brillante futuro al realizar actos de este tipo.

El director tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre los motivos que llevaron a Harry a actuar y eso lo confirmo cuando vio sus ojos esta noche. La mirada que traía el joven Potter era la de un leal amigo que hizo lo posible por socorrer a un amigo en problemas. Eso le trajo al viejo mago rememorar gratos recuerdos de su adolescencia cuando el también cometía travesuras y eso le traía un sinnúmero de problemas. Luego, el director se ríe de buena gana y le responde a su extrañada colega.

—Minerva, sé que las razones por las que te preocupas por Harry son muy nobles, pero recuerda que él es solo un niño de once años y todos a esa edad hacemos travesuras. Bueno, conociéndote sé que estarías más tranquila si Harry fuese como la señorita Gragner, pero por lo visto Harry es la viva imagen de su padre, James. Además tengo la corazonada que el joven Harry tuvo buenas razones para jugar esta broma a Severus, aunque espero que no estar equivocado — comento el director con la voz de un abuelo que disfruta de las travesuras de su nieto.

En ese instante, McGonagall supo enseguida que Harry Potter había ganado otro leal seguidor de sus bromas, ya que el director admiraba el ingenio y la creatividad que Harry empleaba en cada una de sus singulares novatadas.


End file.
